Lago Hope
by Brittana-Fanfiction-Den
Summary: Versione originale: Lake Hope di Cora709. Adattamento italiano a cura del Brittana Fanfiction Den. Trama: Nell'ultimo weekend dell'estate, Brittany convince Santana ad andare in campeggio con lei. Sia per ragioni negative che positive, sarà un viaggio che nessuna delle due potrà mai dimenticare.
1. Capitolo 1

**Lago Hope**

Una Fanfiction su Glee di Cora709

Versione originale: /s/7064857/1/Lake_Hope

Adattamento italiano: **Brittana Fanfiction Den**

Traduzione a cura di **Evey-H**

Revisione a cura di **eli**, **the old phib**

* * *

**Capitolo 1**

I suoi occhi erano puntati sul telefono innocentemente appoggiato sul copriletto nero. Per quella che sembrava la cinquantesima volta, Santana lo prese, fece scorrere lo schermo fino al numero di Brittany, e indugiò col dito a pochi millimetri dal tasto invio. Poi lo spense, lo rimise sul copriletto, e lo fissò ancora per un po'.

Sette ore. Ecco da quanto era tornata da Porto Rico. Dopo quasi tre mesi di parenti dalla voce roca che parlavano solo spagnolo, di caldo tropicale e di odore di cibo quasi ventiquattr'ore al giorno, la sua casa aveva l'aspetto e il silenzio di una tomba. I suoi genitori non erano ancora rientrati da dove cavolo erano andati a fare la bella vita quella settimana, (si erano rifiutati di accompagnarla nella sua visita biennale obbligatoria e l'avevano spedita laggiù da sola nel tentativo di "ricordarle le sue radici". Ciò che in realtà le aveva ricordato era solo quanto fossero entrambi due maledetti ipocriti). Dato che la loro domestica non sarebbe rientrata fino all'indomani, il silenzio era quasi totale, e stava decisamente iniziando ad infastidirla. Si era fatta una doccia, aveva tentato di dormire fallendo miseramente, guardato troppi reality show in TV e preso in mano il telefono ogni dieci minuti circa, per poi cambiare idea e metterlo giù di nuovo.

Fin da quando era scesa dall'aereo aveva avvertito un desiderio quasi fisico di chiamare Brittany. All'aeroporto aveva persino tirato fuori il telefono, per poi decidere di aspettare un momento in cui sarebbe stata sola. Poi, quando sola lo era stata, aveva iniziato ad accampare altre scuse, inventandosi faccende che avrebbero dovuto avere la precedenza. Solo che poi non era rimasto più nulla da sbrigare e, nonostante tutto, non riusciva a fare quella telefonata. _Cosa cavolo ho che non va? _Erano migliori amiche, chiamarla il minuto stesso in cui aveva messo piede in casa avrebbe dovuto essere una cosa quasi istintiva. Lo facevano ogni anno.

Questa volta però era diverso. Tutto era diverso, il solo pensiero della voce di Brittany, seppure al telefono, le provocava una sensazione simile alle farfalle nello stomaco. Ed il solo pensiero di quella maledetta parola, farfalle, la faceva incazzare con se stessa. _Santo Cielo, le farfalle? Scherziamo?_ Tutto quest'affare dell'essere innamorati era una bella seccatura.

Quando un altro episodio di The Real Housewives finì, abbassò il volume al televisore e afferrò di nuovo il telefono. _E' ridicolo. Smettila di fare l'idiota e chiamala._

Ma prima ancora di avere l'occasione di perdere nuovamente il coraggio, il telefono squillò spaventandola a morte. Istintivamente lo lanciò sul letto salvo poi sentirsi una stupida, prenderlo di nuovo in mano e dare un'occhiata al numero sul display in preda alle palpitazioni. Sul suo viso si dipinse un sorriso di sollievo.

"Pronto?"

"Ehi!" Disse Brittany allegramente.

"Ehi anche a te." Santana non fu in grado di mascherare l'affetto dalla sua voce, pur provandoci. "Stavo quasi per chiamarti."

"Credevo che fossi arrivata stamattina. Ho aspettato tutto il giorno. Poi ho pensato che forse avevo confuso di nuovo il giovedì con il mercoledì... è tutto così complicato."

"Sì, sono arrivata stamattina, ma… stavo dormendo," mentì.

"Immaginavo," disse Brittany, probabilmente aveva intuito la bugia, ma scelse di lasciar correre.

Santana chiuse gli occhi per un secondo, riconoscente, cercando di contenere la ridicola, imbarazzante quantità di devozione che provava per lei. Solo ora che aveva sentito la sua voce si sentiva davvero a casa. Dopo un breve silenzio in cui assaporò il momento, riprese la conversazione con tono disinvolto. "Ti sei divertita dai tuoi nonni?"

"Assolutamente. Sono ancora convinti che il mondo finirà in ottobre, quindi abbiamo passato la maggior parte del tempo scavando un rifugio sotterraneo e riempiendolo di cibo in scatola e farmaci da ricetta. E' stato magnifico!"

"Wow," fu tutto quello che Santana riuscì a inventarsi.

"Com'era Porto Rico?"

"Oh, sai com'è," rispose accomodandosi nuovamente sui cuscini e liberandosi del telecomando. "Caldo e rumoroso. I miei parenti sono sempre fuori di testa. Ma almeno nessuno è stato assassinato quest'anno, quindi direi che è andato tutto bene." Fece una pausa. "Ti ho preso una cosa".

"Grande. Anch'io ti ho preso una cosa!"

"Da Cleveland?" Santana cercò di mascherare il suo divertimento.

"Cleveland spacca," commentò Brittany, suonando lievemente offesa. "Non puoi saperlo, non ci sei mai stata."

"Hai ragione, mi dispiace." Sorrise. "Non vedo l'ora di vedere cosa mi hai preso."

"Allora…" sussurrò Brittany, in un tono che traspariva l'intenzione di cambiare argomento. "Volevo chiederti una cosa."

Sentendosi incredibilmente ed inspiegabilmente nervosa dopo quest'ultima uscita, Santana avvicinò a sé il suo beauty case. Anche se era già sera e non aveva in programma di uscire, l'aiutava a tenere occupate le mani. "Okay."

"E pensaci prima di dire di no, okay?"

Quasi per convincersi di essere calma, facendo la disinvolta iniziò con una mano a spalmare il fondotinta. "Devo preoccuparmi?"

"No, è solo che vorrei davvero dicessi di sì."

Sfumando il trucco sotto all'attaccatura dei capelli, Santana iniziò nervosamente a balbettare, "Qualunque cosa sia, perché non me lo chiedi e basta?"

"Okay. Dunque, questo fine settimana è il Labor Day*."

"Già, quindi?"

"E quindi… ci sarà l'annuale Extravaganza in Campeggio della Famiglia Pierce al Lago Hope." Aggiunse, "Copyright 1996. Mio padre mi fa sempre dire l'ultima parte."

Allora Santana capì finalmente dove Brit voleva andare a parare e che non c'era ragione di essere in ansia. Cauta e poco entusiasta forse, ma in ansia no. "Mh-mh," mugugnò in modo distaccato, riavvitando il tappo al fondotinta e cercando la matita per gli occhi. Tanto vale finire di farsi il trucco dato che era già in corso d'opera. Avrebbe potuto ordinare una pizza e flirtare con il ragazzo delle consegne. Era sempre divertente guardarli tornare alla macchina usando il contenitore termico per nascondere l'erezione.

"E volevo che venissi con me," proseguì Brittany. "Così potremmo passare un po' di tempo insieme prima che inizi la scuola." Cercando di apparire il più innocente e disarmante possibile. _Perché doveva renderlo così difficile?_

"E' molto dolce," mormorò Santana. "E vorrei davvero poter venire in campeggio con te, ma questo weekend non posso, mi dispiace."

"Perché no?"

Santana volse lo sguardo intorno alla stanza, in cerca di qualcosa che le facesse venire in mente un'idea, una scusa qualunque. In TV stava andando in onda un muto spot della Tampax. "Ho il ciclo."

Dall'altro capo della linea ci fu un misterioso suono, una specie di fruscio di carte. Poi, "No, non ce l'hai."

"Cosa? Come lo sai?"

"Perché tengo un calendario speciale per quello."

"Brittany, è inquietante. Non tieni nemmeno il conto del tuo di ciclo."

"E' perché mi piacciono le sorprese." Continuò, "Ma non è stata una mia idea… le altre ragazze del Glee club mi hanno chiesto di farlo. Hanno pensato che saremmo stati tutti più tranquilli sapendo in anticipo i giorni in cui hai la Sindrome Premestruale."

Santana si lasciò scappare un'occhiata esasperata, non sapendo come rispondere. Probabilmente la cosa migliore era non rispondere affatto. Aveva già un'idea o due su chi ci fosse dietro a questo piano brillante. "Va bene, me lo sono inventata, hai ragione. Comunque non vengo."

"Ma Santana, potrebbe essere la nostra ultima possibilità di fare una cosa così prima del diploma," supplicò Brittany. "E' come ne _I Goonies_ quando sono nel pozzo dei desideri e possono scegliere se uscire dal buco o scendere per quelle fantastiche cascate nelle grotte fino alla nave pirata."

Santana smise per un attimo di applicare il lucida labbra cercando di interpretare il senso della frase con espressione confusa. "Cosa?"

"Lascia perdere. Ho visto un sacco di film questa settimana, fuori fa un caldo bestiale."

"Non è che non voglia passare del tempo con te, okay? Mi va più di ogni altra cosa. E' solo che… sai che odio quel posto, Brit," si lamentò. "Ricordi quella volta in cui quel procione mi ha inseguita?"

Ci fu uno strano suono soffocato dall'altro capo della linea.

Santana rimase in ascolto per un attimo, poi domandò "Stai ridendo?"

"No," rispose Brittany chiaramente colpevole. "Stavo solo pensando a quanto è rimasto impassibile quando gli hai urlato contro in spagnolo."

"E tu mi hai detto che era perché i procioni non parlano spagnolo."

"E' vero, non lo parlano. Parlano l'Ojibwe."

Santana scosse lievemente il capo, ma non replicò. Con Brittany era necessario saper scegliere le proprie battaglie. "Vabbè, comunque non vengo."

"Va bene," rispose Brittany fingendo rassegnazione. "Comunque non pensavo che saresti venuta. Magari lo chiederò a Tina." Silenzio. Poi, come se stesse delicatamente appoggiando una bomba di precisione stealth, "O a Quinn."

Santana si fermò con il mascara in mano sospeso a mezz'aria. Poi attese un attimo. "Quinn non verrà in campeggio con te. Odia tutta quella roba quasi quanto me."

"No, non è vero. La sua famiglia ci andava ogni anno per il Quattro Luglio, prima che i suoi genitori si separassero, ricordi? E quando l'ho sentita la settimana scorsa mi ha detto che si stava annoiando a morte. Scommetto che verrebbe."

Santana rimase in silenzio, guardandosi allo specchio. Poteva sentire Brittany in paziente attesa. Molto, molto paziente.

Infine, fece un sospiro più profondo e rumoroso manifestando sconfitta. "Va bene. Okay? Verrò." Chiuse bruscamente il beauty case. "Hai vinto."

Il sorriso compiaciuto di Brittany riuscì quasi a sentirlo attraverso quella maledetta linea telefonica. "Non sei obbligata."

"No, voglio venire. Vengo io con te. Non chiederlo a nessun altro."

"Okay. Ottimo!"

"Ma non ho nessuna intenzione di nuotare in quello strano lago, " aggiunse.

"Non c'è problema. Sei una pessima nuotatrice... Non vorrei che affogassi."

"E non voglio mangiare quei dolcetti che tenti di propinarmi ogni volta. Hai idea di quanto sia difficile togliere i marshmallow dalle extension?"

"Va bene," disse Brittany, come se ora che l'aveva avuta vinta potesse permettersi di essere magnanima. "Ce ne saranno di più per me!"

Un orribile grugnito irritato fece capolino in sottofondo.

"Che cavolo è stato?" chiese Santana visibilmente turbata.

"Devo andare, è l'ora dello yoga per Lord Tubbington." Sussurrò Brittany, come se cercasse di non farsi sentire. "E' di pessimo umore questa settimana. Credo che stia ancora soffrendo il jetlag per il viaggio a Cleveland."

"Ma Cleveland è allo stesso..." si fermò. "Lascia stare."

"Sono così felice che tu venga con me. Ci divertiremo da morire, te lo prometto! Ci vediamo domani, va bene? Passiamo a prenderti alle sette... fatti trovare pronta!" E così riagganciò immediatamente, prima che Santana potesse protestare. Cosa che avrebbe senz'altro fatto, perché... _aveva per caso appena detto sette del mattino in punto?_

Sentendosi estremamente irritata e avendo l'impressione di essere appena stata manovrata come una marionetta nelle mani di un esperto burattinaio, spense il telefono e lo lanciò su una sedia vicina al letto, scuotendo la testa al pensiero di cosa aveva appena accettato di fare. "Essere innamorati è uno schifo." commentò ad alta voce.

* * *

_*Festività statunitense che si celebra il primo lunedì di settembre._


	2. Capitolo 2

**Capitolo 2**

_Dlin-Dlon._

Santana procedette a tentoni lungo il corridoio del piano di sopra, sbattendo l'alluce contro un orrendo ma costosissimo tavolino che sua madre aveva insistito a tenere solo perchè qualcuno le aveva detto che gli Hilton ne avevano uno uguale. Poi fece rovesciare una specie di vaso, ma non si preoccupò di risistemarlo.

_Dlin-Dlon._

"Ti ho sentito, Brit!" gridò. Afferrando la balaustra decorata con gli occhi ancora annebbiati dal sonno iniziò a scendere cautamente le scale. Il marmo era freddo sotto ai suoi piedi scalzi. "Merda, è gelato!"

Il campanello suonò di nuovo. "Sto arrivando ho detto!"

Finalmente raggiunse la porta e l'aprì mentre il campanello veniva suonato un'altra volta. Brittany ritrasse la mano con aria colpevole. "Scusa. Adoro premere i pulsanti!"

Santana si protesse gli occhi da quell'innaturale luce mattutina, già pronta a lamentarsi di quanto fosse da pazzi essere buttati giù dal letto così presto nell'ultimo weekend dell'estate, poi i suoi occhi si abituarono e si ritrovò improvvisamente senza parole. La luce dell'alba illuminava Brittany da dietro le spalle come in uno di quegli sdolcinati film romantici. Lei indossava già il costume da bagno, coperto da un paio di shorts ed un'ampia canotta e aveva acconciato i capelli in due trecce stile Pocahontas. Sulla testa portava un cappello da baseball che raffigurava, chissà perché, la foto di una zebra. Nel complesso il suo look traspirava Brittany in tutta la sua essenza: era abbronzata e in forma e rilassata e splendida e... _Respira, Santana_.

"Ehi," mormorò, cercando di mostrarsi meno imbarazzata di quanto non fosse. Come aveva potuto dimenticare che vederla di persona sarebbe stato totalmente diverso dal parlarle al telefono? Se solo avesse avuto il tempo di lavarsi i denti. "Quindi intendevi davvero le sette in punto, eh?"

"Santana," la riprese Brittany con un accenno di disappunto dopo aver notato il pigiama e i capelli ancora scompigliati. "Ti avevo detto di farti trovare pronta."

"Ho dimenticato di mettere la sveglia" rispose l'altra imbarazzata.

Per dirla tutta, non aveva la più pallida idea di come impostare una sveglia. Infatti era Mildred, la governante, che lo faceva per lei nei giorni di scuola. Quando era piccola Santana era solita trovare nella sua valigetta per il pranzo dei bigliettini firmati "Mamma", ma sapeva perfettamente che non erano suoi perché scritti col chiaro accento anglo-tedesco di Mildred. "Tu essere brava bambina! Tanto baci!" Crescendo poi aveva imparato che la compassione della donna poteva essere sfruttata a suo vantaggio, ma non c'era bisogno che Brit fosse a conoscenza di quest'ultima parte.

Brittany dava l'impressione di volersi mostrare arrabbiata, ma non le riusciva molto bene. Così si guardarono per un secondo sorridendo un po' trepidanti e si avvicinarono per stringersi in un abbraccio. Però, prima che potessero toccarsi, qualcosa colpì le gambe di Santana con una tale forza da metterla quasi al tappeto. Abbassando lo sguardo scorse una testolina bionda con delle trecce del tutto identiche a quelle di Brittany ed un paio di piccole braccia avvinghiate intorno alla sua vita.

"Ehi, piccoletta," borbottò con rassegnazione sollevando le trecce in alto per poi lasciarle cadere. "E' un bel po' che non ci vediamo."

"Ariel, ti avevo detto di aspettare in macchina!"

"Mamma ha detto che potevo venire!" Si difese la bambina nascondendo il viso contro la pancia di Santana. Quindi allontanò il capo e sollevò lo sguardo, ma senza lasciare la presa. "Come mai non vieni più a casa nostra?"

Santana non sapeva davvero cosa dire. Il fatto di risultare _simpatica _alla sorellina di Brittany era una cosa che non mancava mai di stupirla, anche se era stato così fin da quando la piccola aveva iniziato a parlare. In linea generale lei odiava i bambini. Avevano un odore strano, erano privi di recettori per il sarcasmo e non avevano nemmeno il senso della moda. Eppure, per qualche strano motivo, questa bambina l'aveva conquistata nel corso degli anni. Forse perché era identica a Brittany quando aveva la sua età. O forse perché, a prescindere da quanto la trattasse da schifo, Ariel non aveva mai mostrato alcun segno di turbamento. Era come un cagnolino fedele.

"Sono stata via tutta l'estate," rispose debolmente.

"No, non dico l'_estate_," ribatté la bambina col chiaro intento di non voler essere messa a tacere così facilmente. "Prima di quello. Quando quello stupido ragazzo in carrozzina veniva sempre da noi."

"Pensavo che ti piacesse," commentò Brittany con espressione ferita.

"Neanche un po'," puntualizzò Ariel con lo sguardo ancora fisso su Santana, ignorando del tutto la sorella. "A volte quando non guardava gli mettevo della roba nel piatto."

Santana non riuscì a contenere una risata. "Allora ti ho insegnato bene."

Poi Brittany la prese per un braccio allontanandola da Santana. "Va bene, hai detto ciao, ora vattene." Poi si tolse il cappello e lo infilò sulla testa della bambina in segno di pace, quindi la spinse via dalla porta.

"Parleremo dopo," esclamò Santana. "Voglio i dettagli!" e osservò Ariel trotterellare verso il furgone dei Pierce, per poi accorgersi che i genitori di Brittany stavano scaricando l'intero contenuto del veicolo sul marciapiede di fronte a casa sua: sacchi a pelo, scatole di utensili da cucina, frigoriferi da campeggio, attrezzi da pesca...

"Brittany," sussurrò confusa. "Cosa stanno facendo? Non avranno intenzione di campeggiare _qui_, vero? Perché quella roba verrebbe rubata nel giro di mezz'ora." Poi si avvicinò alla porta per dare un'occhiata.

"Per sbaglio ho messo l'atlante stradale sotto a tutto il resto. Pensavo che fosse un libro scritto in qualche lingua strana, ma a quanto pare quelle sono mappe." Dopo averlo detto si lasciò scappare un sorrisetto ironico che sarebbe sfuggito a chiunque non la conoscesse così bene.

Santana si voltò verso di lei con un grande sorriso scaturito da un improvviso impeto d'amore che avrebbe rischiato di imbarazzarla a morte. "Quanto mi sei mancata," mormorò a bassa voce.

Brittany si fece seria e Santana fu felice di vedere che anche lei sembrava sopraffatta dall'emozione, quasi stesse per commuoversi. "Anche tu mi sei mancata tanto."

Finalmente furono libere di abbracciarsi senza interruzioni. Santana rimase in punta di piedi tenendo stretta Brittany intorno al collo, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciandosi cullare dal familiare e rassicurante profumo del suo shampoo al cocco. Sentì il suo corpo accendersi come una fiamma, ma nascosti al di sotto della novità di questa sensazione subito trovavano spazio il calore, l'amore e il conforto di sempre. Era in grado di avvertirli tutti insieme, la facevano sentire inebriata e in pace col mondo allo stesso tempo. Assaporò ancora un po' il profumo di Brittany, del tutto incapace di lasciarla andare, poi lasciò un leggero e quasi impercettibile bacio sotto il suo orecchio destro. Non poteva proprio resistere. Alla fine si costrinse a fare un passo indietro.

Le mani di Brittany indugiarono sulle spalle di Santana per qualche altro secondo, tradendo così la sua stessa riluttanza. Poi si morse il labbro e abbassò lo sguardo, richiamando le braccia di nuovo a sé.

"Trovato!" un grido di giubilo si alzò dal cortile. Entrambe guardarono verso la porta, svegliate dal loro incantesimo.

"Vai a vestirti!" ordinò Brittany voltandosi verso di lei, come se per qualche istante avesse dimenticato il viaggio in campeggio.

"Va bene," biascicò Santana, totalmente priva di entusiasmo. "Ieri sera ho portato giù le borse." Indicandole sul pavimento poco lontano. "Quindi, vedi? Ero _quasi _pronta." Poi si diresse al piano di sopra, dando un'ultima occhiata di sotto, perché non faceva mai male guardare Brittany da un'altra angolazione, e da lassù poteva ammirare meglio la riga dei suoi capelli e la sua pettinatura adorabile. Da lì avrebbe potuto anche spiare facilmente nella scollatura della sua canotta, ma si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo e continuare a salire. _Concentrati_.

Vestendosi e pettinandosi il più in fretta possibile si concesse un ultimo triste sguardo al suo letto, sognando di potervi rientrare. Con Brittany. Avrebbero potuto restare lì per tutto il weekend con l'aria condizionata e nessuno avrebbe dovuto spruzzarsi l'antizanzare o cucinare cibo sui bastoncini. Sfortunatamente si trattava solo di una vana illusione. I Pierce vivevano per queste stronzate.

Quando fu nuovamente di sotto, Brittany la squadrò dall'alto al basso con esasperato affetto, scuotendo il capo.

"Che c'è?" chiese Santana innocentemente. "Ho il costume da bagno ed una canotta, proprio come te."

"Le _scarpe_, Santana."

Quest'ultima seguì lo sguardo di Brittany fino ad arrivare ai suoi piedi, avvolti da un paio di stivali di camoscio al ginocchio con un ciuffo di pelliccia in cima e vertiginosi tacchi a spillo.

"Questi stivali mi fanno un sedere magnifico."

Brittany continuò a fissarla a braccia conserte, in attesa. Santana ricambiò lo sguardo con silenziosa aria di sfida. Dopo alcuni secondi, esalò un sospiro rassegnato, si voltò, e salì di nuovo le scale, borbottando qualcosa in spagnolo.

Alcuni minuti dopo, ritornò indossando un paio di più ragionevoli sandali con la zeppa. Un paio di scarpe da ginnastica sarebbero state senz'altro più appropriate, ma doveva pur mantenere un _minimo _di dignità.

Brittany era seduta sul pavimento dell'ingresso che curiosava in uno dei borsoni di Santana.

"Che cavolo stai facendo?" domandò lei.

"Ci sono tipo altre undici paia di scarpe qui dentro!"

"Ho un problema, va bene?" si giustificò lei appoggiandosi alla colonna della scala. Se Brittany voleva davvero rovinare il suo duro lavoro, non aveva intenzione di aiutarla. "Il primo passo è ammetterlo."

Brittany sollevò un paio di elaborati zoccoli a zeppa con cinturini dorati, sul suo viso c'era un'espressione sospetta. "Queste non sono di Mercedes?"

"Me le ha prestate," mormorò Santana distrattamente.

Per nulla convinta ma per niente intenzionata ad indagare oltre, Brittany li gettò nella pila degli scarti. "Non hai bisogno di tutte queste. Là non ci sarà nessuno su cui fare colpo. Oltre a me." Si voltò verso Santana con un'occhiata tagliente. "Lindsey non viene."

"Lo so." Rispose facendo finta di aggiustare il cordoncino degli shorts, poi chiese con aria indifferente, "L'hai sentita di recente?"

Il fascino che la sorella maggiore di Brittany suscitava in lei aveva origini lontane, ai tempi in cui Lindsey Pierce era la bionda personificazione dello stile sofisticato da scuola superiore. Era come una delle gemelle di Sweet Valley High, solo non così gay. Sfortunatamente, nonostante gli sforzi, Santana non era mai riuscita a farsi notare da lei. Sapeva bene che la considerava solo l'amichetta sbruffona di Brittany, possibilmente da evitare. Ed era esasperante.

"E' ancora con i Corpi di Pace in Kenya. Non credo che là abbiano ancora inventato i telefoni... o cose del genere. Ma abbiamo ricevuto una lettera circa un mese fa. Ha detto di salutarti."

"Davvero?" si lasciò scappare con una punta d'entusiasmo.

Brittany le rispose con un sorrisetto malizioso: "No, veramente no."

Santana si avvicinò e col piede le diede una spinta mentre Brittany sorrideva senza avere la minima intenzione di scusarsi. Intanto però pensava: _Se un giorno io e Brit ci sposeremo, Lindsey dovrà accorgersi di me. Saremo tipo una famiglia. Sarà costretta a notare tutto questo ben di dio ogni dannato minuto. E poi si prenderà una cotta per me e io dovrò dirle "Fatti da parte dolcezza, avresti dovuto bussare alla mia porta dieci anni fa", e lei..._

"E' fidanzata, lo sai," disse Brittany interrompendo la sua fantasia. "Con un ragazzo."

"Sì, lo so. Me l'hai detto un centinaio di volte."

"Okay, credo che ora siamo pronte." Brittany chiuse la lampo della borsa, che a questo punto era quasi vuota, sollevò la mano verso Santana, la strinse e si aiutò ad alzarsi.

Entrambe osservarono l'accozzaglia di costosissime scarpe firmate sparpagliate sul pavimento dell'ingresso.

"Quando i miei genitori torneranno a casa penseranno che sia stata rapita da una specie di feticista."

"Vuoi lasciargli un biglietto?" chiese Brittany preoccupata. "O degli indizi, come in una caccia al tesoro?"

"No, fa lo stesso, lascia che quelle teste di cazzo si preoccupino," borbottò Santana con studiata indifferenza. Quindi raccolse l'altro borsone e se lo mise in spalla, dirigendosi verso la porta. "Probabilmente non si accorgeranno nemmeno che non ci sono."

Brittany la guardò con espressione triste senza replicare.

Santana digitò il codice di sicurezza per il sistema d'allarme e si chiuse la porta dietro le spalle, controllando poi di averla chiusa per bene. Per l'ennesima volta maledisse suo padre per aver costruito una reggia nel quartiere più malfamato della città. Aveva detto che voleva rimanere fedele alle sue radici, ma lei sapeva che il vero motivo per cui l'aveva fatto era sbattere la sua ricchezza in faccia a tutti.

Tutto sembrava in ordine, così si mise in tasca le chiavi e, prima ancora di avere il tempo di voltarsi, una compiaciuta voce maschile chiamò ad alta voce dalla strada, "Ecco la mia peperoncina jalapeña!"

Esalando un respiro profondo per prepararsi psicologicamente, si voltò sfoggiando la cosa più vicina ad un sorriso entusiasta che potesse elaborare al momento. "Salve signor Pierce."

Il padre di Brittany andò loro incontro sul vialetto, prendendo le sue borse e abbracciandola abbastanza calorosamente da spettinarla del tutto. Tanto era impossibile arrabbiarsi con lui. Era uno di quei signori di mezza età costantemente sinceri e goffi che non avevano mai abbandonato il loro alter-ego dodicenne. Fortunatamente non faceva trasparire la benché minima vibrazione sessuale e, a questo punto della sua vita, Santana non poteva che apprezzarlo. Con una chioma di ricci capelli castano chiaro e un paio di occhiali spessi che gli ingrandivano gli occhi, sembrava esattamente quello che era: uno stravagante scienziato che manteneva intatte curiosità infantile ed entusiasmo verso il mondo.

"Ho una barzelletta per voi, ragazze," esclamò tenendo una mano su ciascuna delle loro spalle mentre le scortava verso il furgone. "Un tizio del supporto tecnico riceve una chiamata da una donna. Lei è furiosa e gli dice 'Il porta bicchiere del mio computer si è rotto! Ci ho solo appoggiato una tazza di caffè e si è rotto, ne voglio uno nuovo!' Allora il tizio del supporto tecnico dice 'Non mi pare che vendiamo modelli dotati di porta bicchiere, potrebbe descrivermelo?'" A questo punto si fermò per caricare le borse di Santana con il resto dei bagagli e si voltò verso le ragazze in attesa delle loro reazioni. "Allora il rabbino dice, 'Le circoncisioni non si fanno così a casa mia!'" Concluse poi attendendo speranzoso.

Le due continuarono a fissarlo, Brittany con ammirazione, Santana con sguardo perplesso.

"Gerald, tesoro, credo che tu non la stia raccontando bene!" intervenne la moglie rivolgendosi a lui dalla parte anteriore del furgone, dove stava legando una corda che teneva stretta la canoa sul tettuccio.

"Come dici?" chiese guardando verso di lei.

"Ho detto che quello era il finale di _un'altra _barzelletta. Devi iniziare ad aprire le finestre del seminterrato quando lavori con quegli agenti chimici."

"Oh." Strinse gli occhi guardando in basso e cercando di capire dove aveva sbagliato.

"Per me è stata divertente, papà," lo consolò Brittany,

"Davvero?"

"Certo."

Santana annuì il suo sostegno, senza azzardarsi ad aggiungere altro. Tra sé e sé si domandò se si trattasse degli stessi agenti chimici con cui aveva lavorato l'anno precedente, quando aveva sperperato quasi un milione di dollari di denaro sovvenzionato, per dimostrare una vaga ed eccentrica teoria sul riscaldamento globale, della quale non aveva nemmeno il coraggio di ricordare i dettagli. Tutta la famiglia Pierce era convinta che fosse un genio incompreso e che prima o poi il mondo scientifico lo avrebbe apprezzato. Santana aveva i suoi dubbi, ma in un certo senso sperava ancora che avessero ragione. Almeno in questo modo avrebbe iniziato a guadagnare e la famiglia non avrebbe più dovuto vivere dei soli introiti della moglie, istruttrice part-time di corsi New-Age come Parto Orgasmico o Riciclaggio di Escrementi Umani.

Comunque probabilmente avrebbe continuato ad insegnare in ogni caso, rifletté Santana, per colpa di quel loro complesso familiare da salvatori del mondo progressisti che lei non era mai stata in grado di comprendere. Erano degli spiriti liberi, per esempio avevano lasciato che le loro figlie scegliessero il nome per le altre. Motivo per cui, grazie a Lindsey, Brittany aveva il nome della fidanzatina di Alvin dei Chipmunk. Poi a Brittany era stato permesso di battezzare la nuova nata, cosa che spiegava la scelta del nome Ariel. Santana pensava che gli fosse andata anche bene che in quel periodo il film preferito di Brittany fosse _La Sirenetta_. L'anno precedente era stato _Lilly e il Vagabondo _e il rischio che la loro figlia minore si ritrovasse con il nome di un cocker non era stato affatto trascurabile.

"Buongiorno dolcezza," canticchiò la madre di Brittany stringendo un ultimo nodo e scendendo dal tettuccio del furgone. "Siamo così felici che tu venga con noi!"

"Grazie, signora..." si interruppe. "Bunny," si corresse. Ecco qual era il problema principale nel rivolgersi alla madre di Brittany. Il nome della sfortunata donna era Bunny e d'altra parte lei insisteva che tutti la chiamassero così. Ma a Santana riusciva ancora così innaturale rivolgersi ad un adulto che non facesse parte della sua famiglia con il suo nome di battesimo. Quindi esordiva sempre con signora, per poi ricordarsi e correggersi con Bunny. Il che significava che ogni volta chiamava la mamma di Brittany signora Bunny, che suonava proprio come il nome di uno stupido personaggio dei cartoni animati.

Ma parlando della donna in generale, doveva ammettere che era davvero fantastica. Bionda e occasionalmente un po' tontarella come la figlia di mezzo, Bunny emanava un calore che regalava a tutti quelli con cui aveva a che fare, anche chi non lo meritava: una categoria a cui Santana sentiva di appartenere. Era l'epitome della mamma perfetta e Brittany la considerava una cosa naturale e inevitabile, una fortuna della quale avesse ogni diritto. Santana si era lasciata turbare da questo solo raramente, dal fatto cioè che Brittany desse per scontati i propri genitori. Perchè, dopo tutto, se qualcuno meritava dei genitori così, questa era Brittany. Sicuramente non lei.

"Brittany, tesoro, hai visto i miei occhiali da sole?" chiese Bunny alla figlia.

"Quelli che hai addosso?"

"Oh!" esclamò portandosi una mano sul viso, "E io che credevo che fosse nuvoloso!" Sfilandosi gli occhiali dal naso, si guardò intorno commentando "Oh, che bella giornata! Mi fa piacere!" Sorridendo poi diede un colpetto sulla spalla a Santana e risalì sul furgone.

Le due ragazze si scambiarono un'occhiata perplessa e Brittany scrollò le spalle quasi a dire, _Genitori_.

Riuscirono a fatica ad incastrare la seconda borsa nel vano dietro il sedile posteriore e poi infine entrarono nel furgone, che in realtà era proprio un furgone-furgone, non un mini-van, e secondo Santana faceva maledettamente retrò. Tuttavia l'interno era stato organizzato per accogliere una tipica famiglia normale: con due sedili centrali ed un sedile posteriore che si estendeva lungo tutta l'ampiezza dell'interno, quello strano veicolo risultava molto più confortevole e spazioso di un SUV o di un moderno mini-van. Purtroppo però puzzava ancora di anni settanta.

Santana notò con sorpresa che Ariel non era l'unica a bordo del veicolo. Seduta di fianco a lei sul sedile centrale c'era una bambina dai capelli castano scuro e dagli occhi marroni che assomigliava in modo quasi inquietante ad una Rachel Berry in miniatura, solo meglio vestita. _Che Dio mi aiuti,_ pensò. _Se è sua sorella minore me la svigno alla prima stazione di servizio._

Quindi si accomodò nel sedile posteriore sulla destra, mentre Brittany si sedette di fianco a lei sistemando immediatamente i piedi sul retro dello schienale di Ariel. La moretta si voltò e osservò Santana, squadrandola dall'alto al basso.

"Sei nera?" le chiese dopo qualche secondo.

Santana si esibì in una delle sue più riuscite espressioni da _Ehm, cosa? _e si diede un'occhiata intorno, poi squadrò di nuovo la bambina. "No," rispose pacatamente. "Sei ebrea?"

"Sì."

"Beh, allora a quanto pare ho vinto io." Sorrise con finto charme quanto bastava per far apparire le sue fossette. "Grazie per la partita."

La bambina continuò a fissarla dal sedile centrale, con occhi serrati intenti a giudicarla.

Santana lanciò un'occhiata a Brittany, cercando di tenere bassa la voce in modo da non farsi sentire dai suoi genitori. "Chi cavolo è questa?"

"E' un'amica di Ariel dal campo delle coccinelle," rispose Brittany con espressione guardinga. "Mi fa paura. Si chiama Bianca."

"Assomiglia a Beyoncé," intervenne Bianca.

"Mmh... no, non credo," controbatté Santana.

"Bi-An-Ca," elaborò la bambina pronunciando ogni sillaba separatamente e rumorosamente, facendo sobbalzare i suoi precoci orecchini a pendaglio chiaramente atteggiandosi. "Bi-On-Se."

Santana aggrottò le sopracciglia, fingendo attenzione. "No, ancora non mi suona."

Bianca le lanciò un'occhiataccia, e immediatamente si rese conto di essersi appena fatta un'acerrima nemica. Santana sorrise dentro di sè. _Oh, preparati nanerottola_. Okay, forse una bambina di otto anni non era la candidata ideale sulla quale sfogare le proprie frustrazioni da vacanza in campeggio, ma era pur sempre meglio di niente.

"Non è che di cognome fai Berry per caso?"

"No. Mi chiamo Grossman."

Santana sorrise. "_Fantastico_."

Confusa e irritata, la bambina si voltò mentre i genitori di Brittany si accomodavano sui sedili anteriori, e suo padre aggiustò lo specchietto retrovisore esclamando "Okay gente, chi è pronto per l'Extravaganza in Campeggio della Famiglia Pierce al Lago Hope Copyright 1996?"

"Woo!" gli fece eco Brittany, alzando il pugno in aria.

_L'Aspirina_, ricordò improvvisamente Santana. _Ecco cosa ho dimenticato di mettere in borsa. E dell'alcol._

Gerald mise in moto il furgone e iniziò ad allontanarsi dal marciapiede. Ma quasi immediatamente si udì un botto il cui suono ricordava quello di un ritorno di fiamma ed il motore si spense. Tutti rimasero in silenzio. Brittany abbassò il pugno con cautela.

"Spero che nessuno ci abbia rubato le candele mentre eravamo distratti," sussurrò Bunny al marito a bassa voce. "Dopo tutto questa è Lima Heights Adjacent."

Santana si lasciò sfuggire un'espressione esasperata. Però, già, non aveva tutti i torti. Probabilmente era meglio controllare.

"Solo un secondo," disse Gerald uscendo dal furgone ed alzando il cofano. Santana si permise di sperare che forse, ma forse, sarebbero stati costretti a non partire. Davvero le sarebbe potuto capitare un tale colpo di fortuna?

Ariel sembrava così tremendamente ansiosa, tuttavia, che divenne difficile aggrapparsi a questo desiderio, anche per una stronza patentata come lei. La poverina si stava persino mordendo le mani. "Mammaaa..." chiamò poi contro la sua mano.

"Non preoccuparti." la rassicurò Bunny.

Gerald tornò nel veicolo. "A me sembra tutto in ordine. Riproviamoci, d'accordo?"

Così avviò il furgone e attese qualche secondo, poi si allontanò dal marciapiede, questa volta più lentamente. Tutti sembravano trattenere il respiro, la maggior parte nella speranza che il motore funzionasse, Santana pregando che li abbandonasse una volta per tutte. Ad ogni modo stavolta tutto sembrò andare per il meglio. Brittany lanciò un altro grido di vittoria, seguita da madre e sorella. Bianca li osservò come se appartenessero ad una interessante tribù da studiare a scopo antropologico e Santana cercò di rassegnarsi al fatto che da questo momento non avrebbe più avuto scampo. Sarebbe stata costretta in questo veicolo per le prossime tre ore, almeno.

Il suo disappunto però si dissolse immediatamente non appena si voltò verso Brittany, che si stava esibendo in una danza della vittoria nel sedile a fianco. Santana non riuscì a trattenere una risata. _Perchè, PERCHE' deve essere così adorabile?_

Si diressero così fuori dal quartiere e attraversarono il resto della città che, così di buon'ora in un venerdì prima di un weekend lungo, sembrava per lo più ancora addormentata. Per le 7:30, erano già fuori da Lima e diretti verso la loro meta.


	3. Capitolo 3

**Capitolo 3**

C'era qualcosa di appuntito sotto al suo cuscino. Santana spostò un poco la testa provando a non svegliarsi del tutto, eppure continuava a sentirlo. Quindi si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi per poi notare con sua gran confusione, non la rilassante parete nera di camera sua, ma il ruvido rivestimento del sedile di fronte. Il veicolo era parcheggiato e all'interno sembrava non esserci nessuno. Così alzò il capo, ricordando improvvisamente dove si trovava, e si ritrovò il viso di Brittany a pochi centimetri di distanza.

"Ciao," bisbigliò Brittany accennando un sorriso. Ora Santana capì che il rigonfiamento sul quale stava dormendo era la sua spalla.

"_Brit_," la rimproverò Santana, strizzando gli occhi mentre cercava di ricomporsi. "Perché non mi hai svegliata?"

"Non mi andava," mormorò semplicemente. "Era piacevole."

"E' che non sono abituata ad alzare il culo all'alba," spiegò. Poi sollevò la mano all'angolo della bocca, notando con imbarazzo la macchia umida sulla spalla di Brittany. "Oddio, ti ho _sbavato _addosso."

"Non importa," rispose con naturalezza. "Non è la prima volta."

"Ah, _no_?"

Lei tuttavia non fornì ulteriori spiegazioni, quindi Santana diede un'occhiata intorno al furgone vuoto e le chiese, "Dove sono tutti?"

"Sono andati a fare colazione. Vuoi andare anche tu?"

Poi guardò fuori dal finestrino e capì che erano al McDonald, appena fuori dall'autostrada. "No, sono a posto così."

"Anche io."

Ora Brittany sollevò la mano verso il viso di Santana con espressione divertita. "Sei piena di rughe. Come un elefante davvero carino."

Santana alzò a sua volta la mano e tastò un profondo solco lungo la guancia sinistra, e così fece una risatina. "Viene dalla tua maglietta." Poi, dato che la mano di Brittany continuava ad indugiarvi, la prese nella sua e la strinse, percorrendo lievemente con le dita le linee del suo palmo.

Si fissarono intensamente, i sorrisi si affievolirono ed entrambe parvero capire nello stesso istante quanto tempo fosse passato. Il furgone era già caldo, l'aria condizionata spenta e improvvisamente sembrò che la temperatura fosse salita di altri dieci gradi.

Sapeva che le regole di Brittany erano ancora in vigore, quelle che avrebbero dovuto darle un incentivo ad uscire allo scoperto: proibire il sesso fino a che non avesse trovato il coraggio. Ma baciarsi non contava, vero? Tutti quanti si baciavano. Una persona avrebbe potuto impazzire senza un minimo contatto fisico, senza contare che sarebbe stato pericoloso per i passanti. Bastava guardare la signorina Pillsbury. Quella era pazza da legare.

Guardò di nuovo verso il ristorante, domandandosi da quanto tempo fossero là dentro e soprattutto se ci sarebbe stato il tempo per un po' di…

Brittany però sembrava avere altre intenzioni, perché improvvisamente si alzò sulle ginocchia. "Aspetta un attimo," disse e, voltandosi e sporgendosi dietro al sedile, iniziò a frugare nei bagagli sul fondo del furgone.

Santana osservò confusa il sedere di Brit che iniziava a scivolare oltre il bordo. "Che stai facendo?"

"Puoi tirarmi su?" chiese.

Afferrandola per la vita, la tirò delicatamente indietro fino a che il suo baricentro non ritornò in posizione di equilibrio. Brittany si voltò e si rimise a sedere, con la canotta fuori posto che mostrava la sua pancia scoperta. Con grande disappunto di Santana se la rimise a posto distrattamente.

"Ecco", le sorrise porgendole un pacchetto avvolto in carta da regalo verde e porpora. "E' quello che ti ho preso a Cleveland."

"Oh, giusto," rispose ricordandosi che non si erano ancora scambiate i regali. "Il tuo è nella mia borsa." Si sporse e iniziò a scavare nella sua borsa oversize, pescandone un piccolo sacchetto di carta marrone. Quindi lo passò a Brittany dicendo, "Scusa se non è impacchettato. Non ho trovato carta da regalo."

Brittany sorrise. "Tu non _sai _incartare i regali, Santana."

Santana le lanciò un'occhiata esasperata. "Già, anche quello." Era troppo difficile mentire a qualcuno che sapeva tutto di te. Abbassò gli occhi sul regalo che aveva in grembo, così bello che quasi non aveva voglia di aprirlo. "Prima tu," propose a Brittany.

"Okay." Aprì il sacchetto e ne rovesciò il contenuto sulle gambe, restando senza fiato dalla gioia. Sollevando l'originale collana a conchiglia verso il sole, esaminò le perline di varie e delicate tonalità di turchese e gli inserti in bambù rosso scuro. "E' splendida," esalò. "Mi si addice tantissimo."

"Già, è proprio quello che ho pensato quando l'ho vista." Sorrise Santana. "Le fanno alcune persone del posto, le vendono direttamente sulla spiaggia. All'inizio pensavo che fossero solo cazzate per turisti, poi un giorno una donna ha cercato di lanciarmi una maledizione, così ho pensato che fosse roba seria." Sfiorò l'incisione sulla perla centrale, quella che sarebbe rimasta appesa proprio sopra al cuore di Brittany e mormorò imbarazzata, "Questo è un simbolo Tàino." Esitò, "Significa _amore_."

Senza parole, Brittany le porse la collana e sollevò le trecce. Santana si sporse in avanti e la allacciò per lei, soffiando molto delicatamente sui sottili capelli alla base della nuca, apparentemente per evitare che finissero nell'allacciatura, ma in realtà voleva solo vedere i brividi che le salivano lungo il collo come reazione. "Ecco."

Brittany abbassò lo sguardo e osservò la collana rigirandosi fra le dita la perla principale, evidentemente toccata. "E' perfetta. L'adoro."

"Oh, e prima di dimenticarmi," riprese Santana raccogliendo un piccolo pezzo di bigiotteria che riposava ancora sulle gambe di Brittany. "Tecnicamente questo sarebbe un braccialetto, ma ho pensato che… beh, forse andrebbe bene al tuo gatto." Concluse scrollando un poco le spalle. "Cioè, in realtà so che non gli piaccio, però…"

"Non è che non gli piaci. E' solo che sa che i tuoi genitori sono Repubblicani e ultimamente è fissato con la politica…"

Santana si morse l'interno della guancia per trattenere una risata. "Beh, daglielo comunque. E digli, per quel che conta, che io probabilmente avrei votato per Obama."

"Lo farò," annuì Brittany. Poi diede un'occhiata al pacchetto sulle ginocchia di Santana. "Tocca a te."

Santana sfilò delicatamente la carta cercando di non strapparla, dato che sembrava impacchettato davvero con tanta cura. Era rovesciato, così lo voltò per rivelare una fotografia incorniciata. La fissò e deglutì faticosamente, sentendosi ridicola ma momentaneamente incapace di proferire parola.

"E' un pezzo d'antiquariato," spiegò Brittany riferendosi alla cornice. "Sono andata in un vero negozio d'antiquariato, per conto mio, proprio come un'adulta. Il tizio mi ha detto che risale tipo al Medioevo o alla Terra di Mezzo… o una cosa del genere." Concluse rimanendo in attesa.

La cornice sembrava risalire a non prima degli anni '50: era nera e aveva un aspetto vintage. Ma era la fotografia al suo interno che Santana non riusciva proprio a smettere di guardare e che le aveva fatto venire un terribile nodo alla gola.

Nella fotografia lei e Brittany avevano circa otto anni, esattamente la stessa età che Ariel e la sua amica avevano ora. Indossavano entrambe un vestitino bianco ed erano l'una di fronte all'altra davanti ad un cespuglio di rose nel giardino dietro casa di Brittany. Santana stringeva un mazzolino di fiori al petto e si sorridevano felicemente, ignare della presenza della fotocamera.

"Me lo ricordo," disse a bassa voce. "Stavamo giocando al matrimonio."

Brittany annuì, apparentemente felice e un po' sorpresa che Santana ricordasse i dettagli. "Hai tentato di costringermi a fare il maschio perché volevi tenere i fiori. Io pensavo che potevamo fare entrambe le femmine, ma tu hai detto di no perché le femmine non possono sposarsi fra loro."

"E tu hai detto …" Santana si fermò e sorrise, pensando alle parole esatte. "Hai detto _'facciamo finta che possano.'_"

Si guardarono l'un l'altra, commosse dal ricordo e dall'improvvisa consapevolezza di stare percorrendo quel sentiero da così tanto tempo. Santana guardò di nuovo in basso. "E' bellissima, Brit. La cornice e tutto il resto."

"Puoi metterci un'altra foto se vuoi."

"Perché dovrei fare una cosa del genere?"

"Perché una volta mi hai detto che odi le vecchie foto e i ricordi e tutte le cose sdolcinate come quelle. Hai detto che solo gente con gravi problemi di narcolessia tiene a cavolate di quel tipo."

Santana sorrise appena. "Credo che fosse narcisismo."

"Oh."

"Ma quando l'ho detto …" esitò per un momento, non avendo idea di come spiegarle ciò che intendeva veramente. _Quando l'ho detto ero una persona diversa. Quando l'ho detto non ero mai stata innamorata. Quando l'ho detto non sapevo che avresti fatto cose al mio cuore che nemmeno sapevo fossero possibili. _"Non intendevo noi," si decise alla fine. "Non intendevo foto nostre."

Brittany sembrò soddisfatta dalla risposta. Santana indugiò con lo sguardo verso le sue labbra e fece un respiro profondo, desiderava baciarla più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Aveva appena deciso di farlo quando il portellone del furgone si spalancò. Senza farsi vedere, abbassò il capo e scansò via una lacrima pregando che nessuno l'avesse notata.

Le due bambine si rimisero ai loro posti, impegnate in un acceso dibattito.

"No, non è vero! Un Egg McMuffin non è kosher, Ariel. Non sai nemmeno cosa significa."

"Credevo che significasse cose che mangiano le oche. E le oche mangiano praticamente tutto," spiegò Ariel allacciandosi la cintura di sicurezza. Bianca non perse tempo a replicare. Pareva che avesse già imparato la regola fondamentale secondo cui era inutile discutere sulle definizioni delle parole con un Pierce.

Santana lanciò un'occhiata a Brittany ancora una volta mimando un _Grazie_ con le labbra. Brittany rispose con un'espressione che esprimeva chiaramente un _Non c'è di ché_. Non avevano nemmeno bisogno di parlare ad alta voce. Santana sistemò la fotografia nella borsa prima che qualcuno la notasse e cominciasse a fare domande.

Bunny si sporse dal portellone posteriore con in mano un bicchiere di plastica. "Ti ho preso un caffè e un pezzo di torta, tesoro."

"Davvero?" Esclamò Santana con grande stupore, allungando le mani per prenderli. Era sempre una sorpresa che qualcuno facesse qualcosa per lei senza essere costretto o raggirato. "E' molto gentile."

"E un Happy Meal per Brittany."

"Sììì," canticchiò Brittany prendendo la scatola e mettendosi immediatamente alla ricerca del giocattolo al suo interno.

Santana bevve un sorso di caffè chiudendo gli occhi, grata per il suo sapore forte e amaro. Il caffè le piaceva nero. Poi notò Bianca sporgersi dal sedile davanti come una scimmietta, intenta a fissarla. Nell'ultima ora sulla testa della ragazzina era comparso un ampio cappello e sulle sue labbra aveva del rossetto. Persino quando Gerald diresse il veicolo verso la rampa d'uscita lei rimase voltata all'indietro.

"Si può sapere cos'hai che non va?" chiese a Santana con l'esatta espressione di uno psichiatra pronto a prendere intere pagine di appunti.

"_Niente_," ribatté Santana, domandandosi se le si fosse sbavato il mascara. Quindi la fissò minacciosamente sperando che si voltasse. "Oh, e ha chiamato Blossom, rivuole indietro il suo cappello."

"Chi?"

Santana le lanciò un'occhiata esasperata. Ecco perché era impossibile prendere in giro i bambini.

"Hai parlato nel sonno," riprese Bianca.

"Ne dubito fortemente. Vedi, è questo che succede quando non assumi abbastanza proteine della carne. La tua mente inizia a farti degli strani giochetti."

"Cos'è una sforbiciata?" chiese in tutta la sua innocenza.

"Come?" Santana sgranò gli occhi all'indirizzo di Brittany, allarmata. Fortunatamente i genitori erano intenti a fare zapping fra una stazione radio e l'altra, senza prestare la benché minima attenzione alle ragazze.

"L'hai detto mentre dormivi." Bianca continuò a fissarla, come se fosse consapevole di avere la mano migliore.

Brittany stava armeggiando con il suo robot di plastica e intervenne con il suo tono calmo e pacato. "E' quando disegni delle cose sul cartoncino colorato e poi le ritagli con le forbici. Come cuori o arcobaleni e cose del genere." Infine alzò lo sguardo verso Bianca per capire se l'avesse bevuta.

"Io lo faccio _sempre_," intervenne Ariel. "Ricordi?" si rivolse alla sua amica. "Abbiamo sforbiciato anche ieri!"

Santana era ancora leggermente sconvolta. "Ariel, è una specie di parola segreta, però," sussurrò con un tono di voce il più basso possibile. "Per progetti d'arte _segreti_. Quindi… non ripetetela a nessun altro! Va bene?"

"Okay," rispose in modo spensierato, grattando la cannuccia sul fondo del suo milk-shake per raccoglierne l'ultima goccia.

L'altra bambina continuò a fissare Santana dallo schienale del suo sedile, ancora sospettosa. Porca miseria, questa ragazzina era fastidiosa. "Magari ora è il caso che ti siedi," le suggerì seccamente.

Ma quella rimase ferma immobile.

"_Voltati_," ordinò allora Santana ad alta voce, sporgendosi in avanti con un emblematico gesto circolare del dito indice. "Prima che la Zia Tana decida di scoprire se queste cinture di sicurezza per bambini sono solo per bellezza."

Finalmente intimorita, con grande soddisfazione di Santana, Bianca si girò.

Santana si appoggiò allo schienale e guardò Brittany, che sembrava a sua volta sollevata. Se qualcuno riusciva a dare sui nervi a Brittany, potevi star certo che fosse _veramente _irritante.

Le successive ore di viaggio passarono relativamente veloci, con immenso sollievo per Santana. Prima aveva ascoltato divertita mentre Brittany e la sorellina giocavano a quello che chiamavano "il gioco delle targhe."

"Ce n'è un'altra dell'Ohio!" esclamò Ariel.

"Woo!" gridò Brittany trionfante, dandole il cinque al di sopra del sedile.

"A quanto stiamo ora, mamma?"

"Con questa siamo a 12!" la informò Bunny dal sedile di fronte.

Dopo alcuni minuti così, Santana si sentì costretta a suggerire, "Brittany, credo che si debbano contare le targhe degli _altri _stati. Non è così che funziona il gioco?"

Brittany la osservò come se fosse impazzita. "Ma per quello ci vorrebbe una vita."

"Eccone un'altra dell'Ohio!" gridò Ariel a pieni polmoni.

"Siamo a 16!"

Santana si scambiò uno sguardo con la sua mortale nemica Bianca, che in tutta risposta scrollò le spalle indifferente. Ora erano nel mondo dei Pierce. L'unica cosa da fare era adattarsi. Voltandosi per guardare fuori dal finestrino posteriore, Santana propose, "Il TIR qui dietro ha le targhe dell'Ohio."

"Grande," intervenne Brittany sorridendole. "Sei bravissima!"

Per quanto ridicolo fosse, il complimento fu davvero piacevole.

Poi, quando ebbero contato un centinaio di targhe dell'Ohio e tutti sentirono che il gioco aveva raggiunto la sua naturale conclusione, Gerald scoprì una stazione radio che sembrava suonare nient'altro che ballate melodiche e inni rock dei tardi anni settanta e primi anni ottanta, e così si ritrovarono a cantare a squarciagola canzoni strappalacrime tipo _Come Sail Away_ degli Styx _e Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now _dei Jefferson Starship. Santana era un po' imbarazzata nel far vedere che conosceva tutte le parole ma, comunque, le sapeva anche Brittany, quindi non aveva importanza.

"Com'è che non canti bene come lei?" chiese Ariel alla sorella maggiore dopo che le due si erano cimentate in una straordinaria interpretazione di _Somewhere Out There_.

"Piantala," la fulminò Brittany.

"Io vorrei saper ballare bene come Brittany," le confessò Santana.

Ariel ci pensò su per un secondo. "Nah, io preferirei avere una bella voce."

Brit prese a calci lo schienale del sedile con violenza. "_Brittany_!" la rimproverò la madre dal sedile anteriore.

Dopo alcune ore di viaggio, il paesaggio cominciò a mutare considerevolmente. Pian piano si lasciarono alle spalle le peculiarità del Midwest per addentrarsi in quello che sembrava il vero Sud, quello con la S maiuscola. Dopo aver lasciato l'autostrada per immergersi nel bel mezzo della campagna, il paesaggio iniziò a scendere e spianare: il verde si fece più presente mentre i campi si trasformarono in boschi e poi in fitte foreste. Oltre all'aspetto paesaggistico, anche la disposizione urbanistica mutò in qualcosa di poco familiare. I rivestimenti delle abitazioni risaltavano su vallate parzialmente in ombra mentre scivolavano pacificamente accanto a botteghe rustiche e percorrevano rustici ponticelli di legno.

In un certo senso questa parte dello stato estremamente meridionale assomigliava molto di più ai confinanti Kentucky e West Virginia piuttosto che al resto dell'Ohio. Questo era esattamente uno dei motivi per cui Santana era stata così riluttante a partecipare a quel viaggio. Non si trattava solo della vita all'aria aperta che avrebbe dovuto inesorabilmente sopportare, come se già soltanto questo non le creasse abbastanza problemi. Era il fatto che tutte le volte che era venuta qui non aveva mai visto nessuno con la pelle scura quanto la sua. Era il modo in cui la gente la guardava come se avesse appena attraversato il Rio Grande a nuoto per rubare i loro preziosissimi impieghi al Wal-Mart locale.

Questa volta, più di ogni altra, erano i cartelli delle chiese: i messaggi bigotti, offensivi, irritanti e compiaciuti che si trovavano sui cartelli di ogni chiesa accanto alla quale passavano. Così, dopo i primi smise semplicemente di leggerli. Non voleva vedere qualcosa che avrebbe colpito un nervo scoperto, qualcosa che avrebbe rovinato il viaggio prima ancora che fosse cominciato. Per il bene di Brittany voleva davvero provare a divertirsi. Solo per pochi giorni, voleva lasciarsi alle spalle tutto quel bagaglio emozionale accumulato negli ultimi sei mesi e sentirsi di nuovo come una persona normale. Quindi, ogni volta che si avvicinavano ad un'altra chiesa, e ce n'era una praticamente ogni chilometro, si imponeva di guardare altrove.

Ad una stazione di servizio vecchio stile pochi chilometri prima del parco, fecero una sosta per le provviste dell'ultimo minuto. Santana si offrì volontaria per riempire il serbatoio mentre gli altri andarono dentro per usare il bagno e per comprare qualcosa da mangiare. Lei aveva un disperato bisogno di una pausa dal loro chiasso e dal loro soffocante entusiasmo. Appoggiandosi al fianco del furgone, fece un respiro profondo e capì che era già in grado di sentire l'odore di quel maledetto lago. Sorprendentemente però, i ricordi che quell'odore richiamava dal suo inconscio non erano tutti negativi. Forse in quello stupido lago si era divertita più di quanto pensasse. Procioni a parte.

Brittany fu la prima ad uscire dal negozio, con le braccia piene di lattine ed un sacchetto di ghiaccio. Aprì le portiere posteriori e iniziò a spostare le borse qua e là, cercando di raggiungere i frigoriferi senza far cadere nulla. Santana voleva aiutarla, ma non c'era alcuna leva sulla pompa per bloccare la bocchetta e lasciarla in posizione. Così si limitò ad osservare, meravigliata come al solito dalla sua grazia e dal modo in cui faceva sembrare ogni gesto così facile. Anche quando teneva un pacco di patatine fra i denti, sembrava stesse improvvisando un passo di danza.

Poi Santana notò di non essere l'unica a fissarla. L'uomo a fianco del pretenzioso SUV dietro di loro, uno di quei tizi che indossano una catena d'oro e così tanta acqua di colonia da poterti soffocare a chilometri di distanza, aveva appena finito di riempire il serbatoio. Ora stava facendo finta di pulire il parabrezza squadrando maliziosamente Brittany. Santana sollevò i suoi occhiali da sole per sincerarsi che non fosse tutto uno scherzo della sua immaginazione, e seguì lo sguardo dell'uomo che puntava direttamente al sedere di Brittany: sì, la stava decisamente fissando. Poi, apparentemente senza notarla, si avvicinò al retro del furgone e biascicò, "Lascia che ti dia una mano, tesoro."

Brittany, per la quale non esistevano estranei, si voltò e rispose, "Grande, grazie," quando lui afferrò il sacchetto del ghiaccio. Poi però si bloccò non appena l'uomo le appoggiò una mano sulla parte bassa della schiena mentre si sporgeva in avanti per sistemare le lattine con l'altra.

Il volto di Santana si registrò su un'espressione del tipo _Mi stai prendendo per il culo? _così diede un'occhiata nel parcheggio per vedere se qualcun altro condividesse il suo sdegno, ma non c'era un'anima viva. Il posto era deserto.

Ora Brittany incontrò il suo sguardo e, interpretando la sua espressione, fece un leggero cenno con la testa che non avrebbe potuto essere più chiaro se espresso a parole: _Non entrare in modalità Lima Heights, Santana. Qualsiasi cosa tu stia pensando di fare, non farla._

Ma lei non stava _pensando _proprio a niente perché ora la mano dell'imbecille si stava muovendo più in basso. Cos'avrebbe dovuto fare, restare lì e permettere a quel rifiuto della società di palpeggiare Brittany di fronte a lei? Così fece quello che secondo lei qualsiasi altra persona di buonsenso avrebbe fatto al suo posto: estrasse il bocchettone dal serbatoio e sparò un fiotto di gasolio contro i suoi pantaloni attillati color cachi.

"Cazzo!" gridò il tizio, facendo un salto indietro e guardando i suoi pantaloni con orrore. "Che diavolo ti prende?" La guardò come se si chiedesse da dove fosse spuntata, anche se era rimasta lì tutto il tempo.

"Oh, merda!" esclamò lei, con voce esageratamente innocente. "Mi dispiace così tanto! Non mi era mai successo prima!" Spostando il bocchettone nell'altra direzione, spinse la leva e sparò un altro getto sulle sue scarpe. "E' normale che continui ad uscire in questo modo?"

Infuriato, ma chiaramente cercando di non darlo a vedere, l'uomo si sporse verso di lei per premere il pulsante sulla pompa e fermare l'uscita del carburante, spalancandole il campo per un ultimo spruzzo verso il cavallo dei pantaloni. "Ops," esclamò lei deliziata. Il gasolio si ridusse ad un rigagnolo per poi fermarsi del tutto.

Strappandole il bocchettone dalle mani come se temesse che lo avrebbe acceso di nuovo, l'uomo lo riposizionò sulla pompa così violentemente che il rumore echeggiò per tutto il parcheggio.

"Beh, devo dire che ci è stato davvero d'aiuto, a tutte e due," commentò Santana, senza nemmeno sforzarsi di nascondere il suo sorriso sarcastico. "E pensare che dicono che gli sconosciuti non danno mai una mano."

Sempre senza dire una parola l'uomo prese una serie di salviette di carta dal distributore esterno, digrignando i denti e cercando di non esplodere. Col viso paonazzo e una vena pulsante sul suo collo taurino, provò a ripulirsi senza successo prima di rinunciare e dirigersi verso il suo SUV, imprecando fra sé e sé. Santana notò che aveva la targa del Massachusetts, cosa che per qualche strana ragione la divertiva. Doveva aver pensato che le ragazze locali fossero più facili da rimorchiare. E tecnicamente loro non erano nemmeno del posto.

Santana gli si rivolse nuovamente a voce alta, "Spero che non fossero pantaloni nuovi! Ti stavano davvero bene!" Lui le lanciò uno sguardo che traspariva il suo evidente desiderio di prenderla per il collo. Ma era troppo _gentiluomo _per farlo.

Inclinando il capo da un lato, Santana gli indirizzò il più affascinante dei sorrisi e ondeggiò le dita a mo' di saluto mentre lui sbatteva la portiera della sua auto e se ne andava in retromarcia facendo stridere i pneumatici.

Brittany stava scuotendo il capo sopra al frigorifero, mortificata, ma allo stesso tempo sforzandosi di non scoppiare a ridere. Non alzò neppure lo sguardo quando il SUV sgommò fuori dal parcheggio.

Girandole intorno immensamente fiera di se stessa, Santana le diede una discretissima pacca sul sedere e prese il sacchetto del ghiaccio per aiutarla.

"E' stato davvero crudele da parte tua, Santana," borbottò Brittany con affettuosa disapprovazione. "Molto, molto crudele."

Santana fece spallucce. "Sopravviverà. Sempre che non decida di accendere una sigaretta, a quel punto io me ne lavo le mani."

Brittany si morse il labbro, lasciando perdere i finti rimproveri. "Sei così sexy quando fai la cattiva."

"Lo so, vero?"

Si scambiarono un largo sorriso e sentirono una specie di scossa elettrica scorrere fra di loro, poi il padre di Brittany uscì dal negozio e furono costrette a guardare altrove. Era stato come staccare la corrente. Per la prima volta Santana non vedeva l'ora di trovarsi in una tenda. Con le finestrelle abbassate e la cerniera chiusa ermeticamente. Fanculo le regole di Brittany. Doveva pur tirare fuori qualcosa di buono da questo viaggio!

"Oh-oh!" esclamò il signor Pierce avvicinandosi con fare preoccupato dopo aver notato le chiazze di gasolio sull'asfalto. "Abbiamo avuto un piccolo incidente?"

Finalmente, mentre ormai era quasi mezzogiorno, raggiunsero le porte del parco statale ed imboccarono la solita strada sterrata alla ricerca del campeggio. Ariel sedeva fra i suoi genitori, praticamente saltellando su e giù cercando di vedere l'acqua per prima.

"È quello là?" continuò a stuzzicarla Gerald. "Credo di vederlo."

"Dove?"

"No, forse no."

"_Papà_!"

Anche Brittany si sporgeva impazientemente, ancora influenzata dall'entusiasmo della tradizione. Santana vide sua madre voltarsi verso di lei con un sorriso triste, come consapevole del fatto che questo sarebbe stato probabilmente il suo ultimo anno. Lindsey se n'era già andata. La prossima volta forse non ci sarebbe stata nemmeno Brittany. Santana si limitò a guardare fuori dal finestrino sapendo di non essere parte di tutto questo.

Sfrecciarono accanto ad altre aree da campeggio, ad altri gruppi di famiglie. Vide un pick-up con una bandiera Confederata nel finestrino posteriore e scosse il capo. Poi un'altra auto con un adesivo sul paraurti con scritto "Proteggiamo il Matrimonio". _Proteggerlo da cosa? _Si domandò. Ma conosceva la risposta. Certo che la conosceva.

Ora era pure tornata quella sensazione di disagio, quella che aveva cercato di evitare chiudendo gli occhi di fronte ai cartelli delle chiese di prima. La stessa che le confermava di avere avuto ragione fin dall'inizio quando aveva deciso di rifiutare l'offerta di Brittany, e che non avrebbe dovuto cedere. L'entusiasmo per la sua performance alla Lima Heights nella stazione di servizio era già svanito e sembrava una cosa successa una settimana prima. Quel tizio almeno non sarebbe stato da quelle parti. Non era di certo il tipo da campeggio.

_Non essere sempre così melodrammatica_, si rimproverò mentre vide un altro adesivo da paraurti che lamentava il diffondersi del contagio gay. _Questa merda è ovunque_. Ma non poteva farci niente. Le faceva venire la nausea. Le faceva venire voglia di prendere a pugni qualcuno. Le faceva desiderare di avere davvero delle lamette fra i capelli.

"Eccolo! Lo vedo, lo vedo!" Gridò Ariel, indicando fuori dal finestrino alla sua sinistra. Attraverso spazi vuoti fra la fitta foresta della sponda, il lago scintillava sotto i brillanti raggi del sole.

Brittany allungò un braccio e scosse con entusiasmo la gamba di Santana. "Siamo arrivati! Non sei felice di essere venuta?"

Lei fece un respiro profondo, sforzandosi di sorridere. "Certo che lo sono."


	4. Capitolo 4

**Capitolo 4**

_(Comincia il filmato, all'inizio l'immagine risulta sfuocata, poi si aggiusta a poco a poco. Brittany è seduta su una sedia da giardino di fronte ad un fitto bosco.)_

_Brittany: Ciao. Sono Brittany S. Pierce, benvenuti a Fonduta per Due, edizione speciale prima del ritorno a scuola, filmata sul luogo della Annuale Extravaganza in Campeggio della Famiglia Pierce al Lago Hope del 2011, Copyrigth 1996. Permettetemi di cominciare dicendo che l'unico formaggio che ho con me oggi sono queste sottilette Kraft e per esperienza personale posso assicurarvi che non sono adatte per inzupparci qualcosa. Detto questo... sono comunque piuttosto buone e probabilmente ne mangerò qualcuna più tardi. Per ora, comunque, perché non… vi porto a fare un piccolo tour?_

_(la scena successiva mostra Brittany sulla riva che indica l'acqua)_

_Brittany: Questo è il lago. Si chiama Lago Hope. Per qualche strana coincidenza, anche questo parco si chiama Parco Statale Lago Hope. (appare assorta nei suoi pensieri) Okay, l'ho capita solo adesso._

_(taglio su un'altra inquadratura di una ragazzina dai capelli neri in piedi di fianco a Brittany con le mani sui fianchi ed un'espressione impaziente)_

_Brittany: (con scarso entusiasmo) Questa è Bianca Grossman. E' un'amica della mia sorellina._

_Bianca: (attende alcuni secondi in silenzio) Devo dire qualcosa?_

_Brittany: Direi di no. Ora puoi andare._

_Bianca: Questo show è stupido._

_(nella scena seguente Brittany sta accarezzando un Labrador Retriever bianco)_

_Brittany: Questo è il cane di qualcuno, non so di chi… ma continua a seguirmi. Vediamo se mi riporta il bastone. (lancia un bastone molto lontano al centro del lago. Il cane si siede e lo osserva ansimando. Brittany guarda il cane, poi la videocamera, poi di nuovo il cane.) Vuoi che vada a prendermelo da sola, vero? (Sospira.) Allora era questa la tua intenzione. (Si toglie i vestiti restando in costume da bagno ed entra in acqua)_

_(taglio su un'altra sequenza in cui i coniugi Pierce stanno montando una tenda)_

_Brittany: Questi sono i miei genitori, Gerald e Bunny. Dite ciao._

_Gerald: Ehi, Brister! Vuoi che racconti una barzelletta per il tuo show?_

_Brittany: Ehm… grazie papà, ma mi rimane solo qualche minuto di pellicola._

_Gerald: (riprende a piantare i picchetti della tenda) Okay, peggio per te._

_(Brittany guarda la videocamera scuotendo appena il capo)_

_Bunny: (cercando fra i bagagli si volta verso Brittany) Tesoro, ti seri ricordata di portare la biancheria intima? Non voglio che indossi quel costume fradicio per tre giorni come l'anno scorso, ti tornerà la dermatite._

_Brittany: Mamma!_

_(nella scena seguente Brittany è di fronte al furgone, visibilmente imbarazzata)_

_Brittany: Meglio tagliare l'ultima parte. Col senno di poi intervistare i miei genitori è stata una pessima idea._

_(la videocamera inizia a traballare, andando fuori fuoco)_

_Brittany: Tienila su!_

_Voce Incorporea: Non ci riesco, mi fa male la mano!_

_Brittany: Dalla a me, allora._

_(l'inquadratura ruota, Ariel compare sullo schermo)_

_Brittany: Questa è Ariel, mia sorella minore. Forse ve la ricorderete per il segmento ricorrente intitolato Ariel Esci dalla Mia Camera._

_Ariel: Posso andare ora?_

_Brittany: Va bene. Ma avrai solo la metà degli M&M's che ti devo dato che hai fatto un pessimo lavoro._

_(Da qualche parte fuori l'inquadratura si sente una voce femminile gridare "Oddio, i miei capelli!" La videocamera resta puntata sui piedi di Brittany mentre cammina intorno al furgone, poi sulla sua mano quando apre la portiera. Santana è seduta all'interno e si guarda con orrore in uno specchietto tascabile.)_

_Brittany: Oh, guardate chi c'è, la mia migliore amica al mondo: Santana Lopez._

_Santana: Questo lago è maledetto, Brittany! Basta che entri nel raggio di cento metri e mi succede questo! (indica i capelli) Ogni volta._

_Brittany: (dopo alcuni secondi) Non sono poi tanto male. Sembrano… più naturali._

_Santana: Più naturali? Sembra che abbia appena fatto otto ore in una piantagione di zucchero di canna in Giamaica! (si guarda di nuovo allo specchio, lamentandosi) Non riesco a capire. La metà di questi capelli non è nemmeno mia!_

_Brittany: Allora, ti andrebbe di raccontare agli studenti del McKinley come hai passato le vacanze estive?_

_Santana: (con aria esasperata) No! Proprio per niente._

_Brittany: Okay okay, allora… c'è qualcos'altro che vorresti dire? (attende) Qualche… annuncio che vorresti fare? (la videocamera zooma sul viso di Santana)_

_Santana: (sembra pensare, finisce di farsi la coda) Oh, sai cosa? In realtà c'è una cosa che vorrei dire al McKinley. (sorride maliziosamente e alza il dito medio alla videocamera)_

_Brittany: (profondo sospiro) Santana!_

_Santana: (con fare innocente) Cerco solo di essere onesta. _

_(la scena va di nuovo fuori fuoco, poi lo schermo diventa nero)_

* * *

Brittany abbassò la telecamera infastidita. "Questa non posso usarla."

"Già, lo scopo era quello." Poi Santana si sentì un po' in colpa: era già la seconda volta che rovinava un episodio dello show del formaggio. "Ascolta, perché non metti giù quell'affare e non andiamo al lago?"

"Ma hai detto che non vuoi nuotare."

"E' così. Ma possiamo sempre prendere il sole, oppure distrarre i canottisti con il nostro sex-appeal e farli andare a sbattere." Diede un'occhiata all'esterno, scrutando in alto fra gli alberi come se si aspettasse che da un momento all'altro le cascasse addosso qualcosa. "Temo che se non mi costringo ad uscire da questo furgone adesso non lo farò più. E' praticamente il mio ultimo legame con la civiltà."

"Okay." Le sorrise Brittany. "Vado a prendere un paio di asciugamani."

"Non dimenticarti la crema solare," aggiunse. "Ho proprio bisogno di un bel massaggio approfondito."

Durante il loro percorso verso l'acqua, passarono accanto ad Ariel e Bianca che se ne stavano sedute su un frigorifero portatile intente a mangiare panini che probabilmente erano ripieni solo di mostarda, a giudicare dalla quantità che ne avevano su viso e magliette.

Bianca sollevò divertita lo sguardo verso Santana. "Cos'è successo ai tuoi capelli? Sembra che siano esplosi."

Santana puntò minacciosamente l'indice verso di lei, come a voler dire _Aspetta e vedrai_, ma passò oltre senza rispondere.

Così imboccarono il sentiero verso il lago, Santana inciampò quasi immediatamente su una radice e afferrò il braccio di Brittany per evitare di cadere.

"Se solo ti fossi messa delle scarpe più adatte…"

"Non cominciare nemmeno!" Cercò di camminare con più cautela osservando i grandi alberi circostanti, ancora di un verde scuro e rigoglioso nonostante fosse tarda estate. Tutto quanto profumava di umido e di terra. "A quanto pare questo posto non è cambiato molto."

"E' un parco statale, non deve cambiare," spiegò Brittany. "E' proprio questo il punto."

"Eppure ci potrebbero costruire qualcosa di grandioso se solo tagliassero quegli inutili alberi."

"Santana, è una cosa davvero orribile da dire!" La rimproverò guardandola come se avesse appena preso a calci un cucciolo.

"Ti sto solo prendendo in giro!" Santana le diede un colpetto sul braccio, cercando di farla sorridere. Poi, con fare rassegnato, aggiunse, "Un giorno mi costringerai ad unirmi a Greenpeace o al WWF, vero? O a qualche maledetta organizzazione che ti spedisce per soldi foto di cuccioli di foca pestati a sangue."

"Sono piuttosto sicura che per le lesbiche sia comunque obbligatorio," sillabò Brittany col suo tipico fare impassibile. "E' scritto sul manuale."

Santana si mise a ridere. Come faceva la gente a pensare che fosse stupida quando se ne usciva con cose di questo tipo?

Poco dopo raggiunsero il fondo del pendio e i boschi lasciarono spazio ad una piccola spiaggia. Brittany individuò una sporgenza rocciosa per stendere i loro asciugamani e così si sedettero rivolte verso l'acqua. Il lago splendeva di un blu profondo sotto la luce del sole e si estendeva scavando numerose baie ed insenature, assumendo una forma davvero impossibile da definire. La fitta vegetazione si avventurava fino al bordo dell'acqua da ogni direzione, arrampicandosi poi su scogliere e colline.

"Persino _tu_ devi ammettere che è magnifico."

"Non è male," ammise Santana riluttante. "E' solo che vorrei che qualcuno ci costruisse un hotel."

In effetti, durante il loro ingresso nel parco, aveva notato che quest'anno non solo c'erano aree da campeggio dotate di allacciamenti elettrici, ma persino cottage forniti di energia, acqua corrente e cucina. Quindi perché cavolo loro stavano piantando delle stupide tende in uno spiazzo e cucinando su un falò? Era una questione di soldi? Avrebbe tirato fuori la carta di credito di suo padre seduta stante se solo non avesse pensato che la cosa avrebbe offeso i genitori di Brittany. Inoltre, considerando che loro facevano parte di quelle poche persone alle quali sembrava andare a genio in modo sincero e genuino, non intendeva correre questo rischio. E se avessero capito finalmente che razza di persona orribile fosse e gli si fossero rivoltati contro?

Prima di sistemarsi sugli asciugamani, si tolsero i vestiti e rimasero in costume da bagno. Santana non potè fare a meno di notare che mentre il suo era completamente nero, quello di Brittany era vivace e con colori arcobaleno. E questo riassume tutto, pensò con amarezza.

Brittany afferrò il flacone di crema solare, sollevando le sopracciglia.

"Te la metto prima io," ordinò Santana.

Brittany fece un sorrisetto, sollevando i capelli dalla schiena. "Tipico."

Santana le lanciò uno sguardo penetrante. "Mm-hm, è la _prassi_." Quindi prese il tubetto e si spruzzò una generosa porzione di crema nella mano, poi contemplò per un attimo la distesa di pelle scoperta davanti a lei cercando di decidere da dove iniziare. Si sentiva come un morto di fame di fronte ad un ricco buffet.

"Brit, ma sei già stata in acqua?" chiese notando improvvisamente il costume bagnato.

"Un cane mi ha fatto andare a recuperare un bastone. Non farmene parlare."

Santana annuì, come per dire _ovvio che è andata così_, e decise di iniziare dal basso per poi salire verso le spalle.

Cominciò a tracciare cerchi leggeri con i polpastrelli spalmando la lozione fino a un paio di centimetri al di sotto del bordo superiore dello slip di Brittany. Fu necessaria un bel po' di forza di volontà per trattenersi dall'afferrarlo e strapparlo via. D'altra parte, riuscire a resistere la fece sentire davvero come se stesse diventando una persona adulta. Poi lentamente, molto lentamente, si spostò verso la parte più alta della schiena, non prima di aver infilato brevemente le dita sotto l'allacciatura del reggiseno. Era così bello poterla toccare in questo modo dopo tanto tempo.

Proseguì poi verso le spalle, notando che Brittany aveva gli occhi chiusi e sembrava profondamente rilassata. Decidendo che forse era un po' _troppo_ rilassata, Santana lasciò che le sue mani si muovessero gradualmente sempre più in basso, sulla sommità delle spalle, poi sulla clavicola, fino a che non arrivò a sfiorare la parte alta dei seni, spalmando con delicatezza la crema solare sull'ampia quantità di pelle che non era coperta dal bikini. Con grande soddisfazione, sentì Brit irrigidirsi appena e il suo polso accelerare. Santana sorrise dentro di sé. _Così va meglio_.

Dopo un altro paio di minuti, senza aprire gli occhi, Brittany l'ammonì dolcemente, "_Santana_."

"Che c'è? Voglio solo assicurarmi che non ti scotti!" Lasciò scivolare le dita lungo l'incavo fra i seni, costringendo Brittany a mettere la sua mano su quelle di Santana e lanciarle uno sguardo eloquente. Per un attimo Santana si domandò se avesse intenzione di spostarle la mano o di _aiutarla_, ma all'improvviso l'intera tensione erotica fu fatta a pezzi da un chiassoso "Woo!" maschile seguito da un fischio proveniente dal lago.

Lei allontanò bruscamente la mano come se si fosse scottata, volgendo lo sguardo verso una canoa a circa cinquanta metri dalla riva. Erano state così assorte da non accorgersi che qualcuno stava passando nei paraggi. Due uomini le stavano osservando con ampi sorrisi, abbastanza lontani da dover urlare per essere sentiti.

"Ehi signorine! Non fermatevi per colpa nostra!"

"Esatto," annuì l'altro. "Caspita, potete anche baciarvi se volete, a noi non dispiace di sicuro!"

Santana fece un'espressione esasperata e si rimise a sedere sul suo asciugamano, conscia che tutto il divertimento, almeno per ora, fosse finito. Sospirò. "Sai, la cosa peggiore è che l'anno scorso probabilmente lo avremmo fatto."

Brittany sorrise debolmente, per poi aggiungere in tono serio, "Già. Non voglio farlo mai più."

"_Baciarci_?" chiese Santana visibilmente allarmata.

"Per i ragazzi intendo." Fece una pausa. "Non voglio più farlo per quello."

"Ahh," esclamò Santana con più sollievo di quanto volesse mostrare. "Certo che no. Nemmeno io."

Guardarono di nuovo verso il loro pubblico. Il tipo grasso sollevò una birra alla salute. L'altro era vagamente attraente, ma non troppo, una sorta di cugino alla lontana di Matthew McConaughey. Alla fine i due iniziarono a pescare sull'altro lato della canoa e persero interesse per le ragazze.

"Vuoi che te la spalmi io ora?" chiese Brittany.

Santana guardò di nuovo verso la canoa, voleva disperatamente dirle di sì, ma si sentiva davvero troppo a disagio. Era tutto così diverso ora che in ballo c'erano i sentimenti e tante paure. Le mancava la semplicità di una volta. Allo stesso tempo però non avrebbe mai e poi mai voluto tornare indietro… per niente al mondo.

"Non preoccuparti. Non mi scotto praticamente mai."

"A volte sì," ribattè Brittany e dal tono della voce Santana capì che desiderasse davvero farlo. Problema risolto.

Accennò un sorriso. "Okay." Stendendosi a pancia in giù, appoggiò il capo sulle braccia e si voltò dalla parte opposta al lago. Brittany iniziò dalla stessa zona da cui era partita lei, dalla parte più bassa della schiena. Ben presto Santana scoprì che per lei rilassarsi era proprio fuori discussione. Ci provò in tutti i modi, ma era una causa persa. Senza aprire gli occhi, riusciva a percepire ogni più piccolo tocco, ogni contatto sussurrato: ogni minima sensazione era amplificata di mille volte. Il fatto che le mani di Brittany fossero aggraziate e flessibili quanto il resto del suo corpo non era certo d'aiuto. _Per la miseria, le cose che questa ragazza riesce a fare con le dita… _, pensò Santana.

Cercò di non respirare mentre Brittany le stendeva la lozione sulle scapole e sulle spalle. L'odore del Coppertone avrebbe dovuto ricordarle le vacanze di quando era piccola, ma in questo momento non si sentiva affatto una bambina. Anche se erano sotto al sole, era sicura che il flusso di calore che si diffondeva lungo il suo corpo provenisse da una fonte totalmente diversa. Quando poi questo iniziò a concentrarsi in un punto in particolare, capì che era ora di smettere. "Okay, Brit," la interruppe alzandosi improvvisamente a sedere. "Basta così. O dovrai buttarmi nel lago per impedirmi di saltarti addosso."

"Scusa." rispose timidamente.

"Già, beh, le regole sono regole." Santana la osservò per un attimo per vedere se magari, forse, avrebbero potuto permettersi un piccolo strappo alla regola, almeno per questo fine settimana, senza che dovesse ricorrere alla seduzione. Ma dall'espressione sul volto di Brittany, non sembrava proprio il caso.

"Lo sto facendo per te, lo sai," aggiunse. "Perchè so quanto sarai più felice quando la smetterai di nasconderti."

Santana guardò in basso verso l'acqua. _Oh, Brittany_, si lamentò fra sè e sè. _Questo non lo sai. Non puoi saperlo. Dio, vorrei che fosse così semplice_. Ma si trattava di una conversazione che ora non intendeva affrontare nella maniera più assoluta. Fu quasi sollevata quando i due uomini nella canoa scelsero questo momento per fornire loro un'altra distrazione.

"Ehi, vi va di venire a pescare con noi sulla riva sud? C'è spazio per altre due persone!" gridò il grassottello. "Io non sono esigente, ma al mio amico piace la carne scura."

"Ma sta' zitto, cazzo!" lo rimproverò il tipo magro, spruzzandolo con la pagaia.

"_Che classe_," borbottò Santana. "Sembra che siate già a pieno carico, Ricky e Bobby, quindi credo che sarà per un'altra volta!"

Era vero, la canoa era quasi del tutto immersa nell'acqua dalla parte del tizio più pesante.

"Troppa birra!" tentò di spiegare. "Aspettate che alleggerisco un po' il carico." Detto questo, si mise goffamente in ginocchio facendo quasi ribaltare il tutto e iniziò a fare pipì fuori bordo.

"Che schifo," commentò Brittany.

"E' proprio in momenti come questi che non mi capacito di aver pensato di essere etero," borbottò Santana, con espressione disgustata. "Vedi, è quello che succede quando si va in campeggio in una contea vicina alla West Virginia. E' come in _Un tranquillo week-end di paura. _Lo sai che ci sono parchi più _vicini_ a Lima, no?"

"I miei genitori stravedono per questo. Ci venivano da ragazzi, è qui che si sono incontrati." Guardò verso Santana come se le fosse appena venuto in mente qualcosa. "E sai una cosa? Ieri mia madre mi ha detto che sono stata concepita qui."

"Davvero? Che cosa dolce." Santana sorrise malgrado tutto, volgendo lo sguardo verso i boschi e il lago. D'un tratto tutto le sembrò un po' meno minaccioso. _Oh, cavolo, sto diventando una gran pappamolla_.

Brittany sembrò confusa però. "Aspetta, cosa significa?"

"Significa che è rimasta _incinta_ di te, sciocchina."

"Oh." Ci pensò su un secondo. "Pensavo volesse dire che mi avesse portata qui per proteggermi, tipo che mi avesse nascosta sotto ad un cespuglio. Magari qualcuno voleva rubarmi?"

Santana sembrò perplessa, cercando di farsi strada fra i bizzarri e fantasiosi labirinti della mente di Brittany nel tentativo di trovare l'uscita. Era quasi come fare le parole incrociate. _Suona come concepita, ha a che fare col proteggere…_ Poi ecco l'illuminazione: "Quello è _custodita_."

Brittany sembrò finalmente arrivarci stavolta. "Peccato. Perché sembrava una figata." Delusa, aggiunse, "Credo che nessuno volesse davvero rubarmi dopo tutto."

"Oh," sussurrò Santana strofinandole la schiena per confortarla. "Sono sicura che qualcuno avrebbe voluto."

I due uomini in canoa iniziarono finalmente ad allontanarsi, senza smettere di squadrare le due ragazze a riva con fare lascivo. Il più magro gridò, "Fate le brave ragazze! Ci si vede in giro!"

_Spero di no_, pensò Santana e continuò a guardarli con disgusto mentre sparivano all'orizzonte. _Spero proprio di no._

* * *

Il resto del pomeriggio scivolò via lentamente. Furono incaricate loro malgrado di fare le baby-sitter per controllare che le bambine non affogassero mentre giocavano in acqua. D'altra parte Santana non si disturbò a prestarci troppa attenzione. Si disse che non essendo una gran nuotatrice non sarebbe stata di grande aiuto in caso di emergenza. O più che altro sarebbe finita per affogare _lei stessa_.

Dopodiché Brittany decise di andare a raccogliere della legna per il fuoco. Durante la ricerca, trovarono anche un piccolo serpente giarrettiera dal quale Santana si allontanò subito terrorizzata. Brittany, tuttavia, sembrò avere tutta l'intenzione di catturarlo.

"Che stai facendo?"

"Voglio metterlo in una cesta e vedere se si mette a ballare come in Aladdin."

Affrontando la sua paura, Santana si riavvicinò a lei e al seprente e la afferrò fermamente per un braccio. "Brittany, no."

"Ma …"

"NO!"

Brittany guardò con rammarico il serpente mentre Santana la trascinava via.

Poi, una volta tornate al campeggio, furono costrette a sedersi per assistere ad una cerimonia speciale nella quale Gerald inaugurò il bastone ufficiale della popò del 2011: un ramo lungo circa un metro con la punta intagliata per facilitare lo scavo.

"Oddio," mugugnò Santana, nascondendo il volto fra le mani. "Avevo dimenticato del bastone."

"Che cos'è?" chiese Bianca nervosamente.

"Giusto, abbiamo una new entry quest'anno!" Esclamò Gerald. Quindi con grande entusiasmo le spiegò che il bastone della popò serviva per scavare una buca nella quale "fare i propri bisogni," per poi ricoprirla. Bianca rimase inorridita e senza parole. Per una volta Santana ebbe pietà di lei.

"Gerald," intervenne la signora Pierce. "Veramente quest'anno siamo a due passi da una latrina, quindi non ne avremo bisogno. E' proprio lungo il sentiero," concluse indicando il bosco.

"Una latrina!" protestò lui, come se gli avessero detto che nei paraggi c'era una spa. "E che divertimento c'è?" Nessuno rispose. "Beh, io userò comunque il bastone. Chi è con me?"

"Io!" Esclamò Ariel alzando la mano. Fu l'unica.

Qualche ora dopo, quando il pomeriggio iniziò a trasformarsi in sera, le due aiutarono la signora Pierce a preparare la cena. O meglio, Brittany la aiutò, mentre Santana si aggirò con aria minacciosa nei paraggi pestando scarafaggi e stando all'erta nel caso sbucassero dei procioni. Ad un certo punto Bunny le passò un apriscatole manuale e le chiese di aprire una scatola di fagioli. Santana fissò lo strano aggeggio che aveva fra le mani armeggiando e voltandolo da una parte all'altra disorientata. Senza dire una parola, Brittany si avvicinò, lo prese dalle sue mani e le mostrò come usarlo, poi le diede un breve e fugace bacio sulla guancia, come a volerle dire che la sua completa inettitudine nelle faccende quotidiane fosse adorabile.

Ad ogni modo, senza che Santana avesse neppure il tempo di rendersene conto, lei e Brit vennero investite dell'importante responsabilità di fare alcuni hamburger con la carne macinata. Così si sistemarono su un tavolo portatile che avevano aperto poco lontano dal fuoco e dalla griglia per il barbecue, rivolte verso il lago.

"Ughhh," grugnì Santana, cercando cautamente di modellare la carne con la sola punta delle dita. "Questa cosa è disgustosa, Brittany. Non posso credere che la sto pure toccando. Non esistono delle macchine apposta?"

L'altra le sorrise. "Non credo."

"Beh, qualcuno dovrebbe inventarle. Forse è quello che dovrebbe fare tuo padre, invece di preoccuparsi di quello stupido riscaldamento globale che non interessa a nessuno."

Brittany si trattenne saggiamente dal replicare. Tutte le sue energie sembravano concentrate nel toglierle dalle mani e rimodellare ogni singolo hamburger che faceva Santana, trasformandolo in qualcosa che potesse almeno vagamente assomigliare ad uno vero.

Santana parve non accorgersene. Non stava nemmeno guardando la carne, ma l'acqua che sbucava fra un albero e l'altro dove Ariel e Bianca giocavano a schizzarsi. Imbronciata, si chiese come mai _loro_ non dovessero aiutare.

"Oh, guarda guarda," esordì poco dopo visibilmente divertita. "Qualcuno ha fatto conquiste."

Giù in riva al lago, due dodicenni si erano avvicinati alla riva a bordo di camere d'aria e sembravano intenti a chiacchierare con le bambine. All'improvviso Bianca tentò una ruota in dieci centimetri d'acqua schizzando uno dei ragazzi sul viso.

Santana scoppiò a ridere scuotendo il capo. "E' una causa persa." Poi si voltò verso Brittany. "Stà a vedere."

Detto questo, si allontanò dal tavolo e scese un poco lungo il pendio. "Ehi, Grossman! Stiamo disfando i bagagli… vuoi che mettiamo le tue lenzuola di gomma per non bagnare il letto in tenda, oppure gli facciamo prima prendere aria? Perché mi sembrano un tantino schifose."

"Ma che cosa dici?" Chiese Bianca mortificata.

Tuttavia, come previsto, i ragazzi avevano già iniziato ad allontanarsi discretamente verso il largo.

"Ooh, uno a zero per me," esclamò Santana con esagerata compassione. "Ehi, forse la prossima volta digli che il tuo nome suona come Beyoncé! I ragazzi l'_adorano_."

Ariel si mise le mani davanti alla bocca, cercando di contenere un attacco di risate. Bianca si voltò verso di lei infuriata.

"Che cosa ridi, stupida?"

Santana tornò al tavolo visibilmente compiaciuta.

"E' stato crudele," la rimproverò Brittany.

"Oh, andiamo, quella bambina è tremenda. Qualcuno ha controllato se sul cranio ha il marchio del Diavolo?" Poi riprese a modellare hamburger orribilmente deformi. "E poi quei ragazzi erano troppo grandi per loro. Che cosa credono di fare? Flirtare? Fanno la seconda elementare!"

"Noi lo facevamo quando avevamo la loro età."

"Beh, forse non avremmo dovuto." Poi pensò fra sé e sé che non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno perdere la verginità a dodici anni col sedicenne che puliva le piscine. Ma non aveva senso rimuginarci sopra adesso. Comunque non era poi così importante secondo lei. Quando lei e Brittany avevano quattordici anni e avevano capito per la prima volta che c'erano molte più cose che potevano fare fra loro oltre che acconciarsi i capelli, _quella_ era stata la sua prima volta. Quella vera, quella che contava. Tutto il resto non ne era altro che una pallida imitazione, come la differenza fra un Gucci autentico e quella robaccia taroccata del mercato delle pulci.

"Flirtavamo coi ragazzi perché copiavamo Lindsey e le sue amiche," ricordò Brittany raccogliendo una foglia che Santana aveva inavvertitamente impastato nell'hamburger.

"Esatto. E loro ci torturavano. Quindi… ora è il nostro turno."

"Forse. E' solo che ad Ariel piace molto Bianca," proseguì volgendo uno sguardo malinconico alla sorella. "Non voglio rovinare le cose. E' la prima amica non immaginaria che ha." Fece una pausa di riflessione. "Anche se devo ammettere che Cowboy Todd mi mancherà molto. Credo proprio che avesse una cotta per me. A volte mi faceva indossare il suo cappello."

Santana stava osservando le bambine pensierosa. Ora erano fuori dall'acqua e a quanto pareva avevano fatto pace, proprio nel modo istantaneo e indolore tipico dei bambini, perché stavano camminando lungo la riva avvolte in un asciugamano gigante raccogliendo sassi. "Okay, forse sono carine insieme," ammise riluttante. Le guardò ancora per qualche secondo. "Spero solo che non finiscano come noi."

"Perché no?" domandò Brittany sulla difensiva. "Che c'è che non va in noi?"

"Niente," si corresse in fretta. "Volevo solo dire… Spero che rimangano amiche. Senza che le cose diventino _complicate_."

Brittany rimase in silenzio per un minuto, mettendo il resto degli hamburger su un piatto. Poi lo prese per portarlo alla griglia. "Le cose sono complicate per tutti, Santana. Solo in modi diversi." Sentenziò allontanandosi.

Santana la guardò andare via sapendo che aveva ragione. Solo che a volte era difficile ricordarselo.

Mentre mangiavano Santana ascoltò Brittany e suo padre intenti in una profonda discussione sulla legge elettorale delle creature del bosco. Si domandavano cose assurde, tipo se le puzzole ricevessero più rappresentanti per via del loro terribile fetore o se l'assenteismo fra gli uccelli canterini fosse davvero un fenomeno in crescita. Poi si incitavano a vicenda, Brittany aveva un'espressione seria ma dai suoi occhi traspariva tutto il suo divertimento. D'altra parte, ogni volta che se ne usciva con una nuova osservazione assurda Gerald la guardava con occhi pieni di gioia e orgoglio.

Santana si lasciò scappare un sorriso, abbassando lo sguardo sul piatto. Brittany era adorabile. Lo era sempre. E come al solito dopo questo pensiero sul suo viso scese una profonda tristezza.

Bunny sembrò notarlo, e con la sua tipica goffaggine da genitore scelse proprio la domanda più sbagliata.

"Come stanno i tuoi, tesoro?"

Santana sollevò lo sguardo e vide tutti gli occhi puntati su di lei. "Stanno bene," rispose imbarazzata. "Per quanto ne so. Credo che siano in… Belize. O a Panama. Qualcosa del genere."

Bunny ed il marito si scambiarono un fugace sguardo d'intesa e così Santana si sentì ancor più patetica.

"Beh, dì a tuo padre che lo saluto," intevenne Gerald. "Gli sono molto grato per quei campioni di pseudoefedrina che mi ha procurato dall'ospedale. Per colpa di quei dannati tossici da metanfetamine non li vendono più senza ricetta. Almeno non in grosse quantità."

Santana si sforzò di essere cortese. "Lo farò."

Non l'avrebbe fatto, lo sapeva. Non solo perché era stata lei stessa a rubare quei campioni, ma perché non aveva in programma di parlare con suo padre molto presto: fosse stato per lei anche mai più. Ed ora, senza volerlo, era stata costretta a ricordarne il perché.

Era accaduto appena prima di essere spedita a Porto Rico per l'estate. Sentendosi probabilmente in colpa per aver deciso di mandarla in esilio, le aveva chiesto di fare una sosta a Miami per partecipare a qualche sofisticata conferenza medica insieme a lui. Non conosceva esattamente lo scopo dell'evento, ma era sufficiente per sapere che le sarebbero stati necessari un abito da sera e dei tacchi nuovi. Lusingata, aveva accettato l'offerta dato che ultimamente era davvero raro che lui la coinvolgesse in qualcosa.

Infatti quando era più piccola partecipava spesso a degli eventi insieme a lui: pranzi al country club, serate di beneficenza e cose del genere. Il suo unico compito in quelle occasioni era di farsi sfoggiare come un trofeo e lasciargli interpretare il ruolo del padre benestante che non può fare a meno di ricoprire la sua principessa di tutto ciò che desidera. Ovviamente lei era costretta a reggergli il gioco, a sorridere e far finta di essere imbarazzata, a esclamare cose del tipo "Papi, non dire queste cose!" mentre lui raccontava a chiunque fosse disposto ad ascoltarlo cosa lei gli avesse fatto comprare il mese prima. La cosa orribile era che lei l'aveva assecondato. Aveva recitato la sua parte perché, per quanto fosse tutta una farsa, era pur sempre meglio di niente. Era l'unico tipo di interazione che aveva con lui. Una volta lontani dal suo pubblico era come se lei venisse avvolta da un mantello dell'invisibilità.

Quindi, pur odiandosi per il suo entusiasmo, aveva fatto i salti di gioia. Lui era sembrato persino premuroso: le aveva detto che aveva un bell'aspetto, cosa che lei sapeva bene essere un solo uno stupido eufemismo dato che era figa da morire, però era pur sempre il pensiero che contava. Le aveva comprato persino un bicchiere di champagne e quando sorpresa lei gli aveva domandato "Davvero?" lui le aveva risposto che poteva averne quanto ne volesse. Quindi lei non se lo fece ripetere due volte, ne bevve un bicchiere dietro l'altro sentendosi una vera adulta. Forse ora le cose sarebbero cambiate, aveva pensato con gioia mentre le bollicine le salivano direttamente alla testa. Forse era che a lui non piacevano i bambini, ma ora che era quasi un'adulta avrebbero potuto passare più tempo insieme.

Durante il corso della serata aveva notato una cosa strana, cioè che suo padre non si riferiva a lei come a sua figlia. L'aveva presentata solo per nome, come se fosse la sua segretaria o una cosa del genere. Non voleva che nessuno sapesse che era sua figlia, Santana lo aveva capito col trascorrere della serata. D'altra parte era sufficientemente cinica da per non rimanerne scioccata. Razionalmente si era detta che forse era qualcosa che facevano i ricchi uomini di mezza età quando le loro figlie erano ormai troppo vecchie per la loro immagine di _figlie_, più adatte quindi al ruolo di accompagnatrici. Inoltre lo champagne l'aveva resa abbastanza alticcia per passarci sopra senza preoccuparsene troppo. Almeno le stava prestando attenzione. In fondo quelle persone non le avrebbe riviste mai più.

Poi però lui l'aveva presa da parte e le aveva indicato una dozzina di metri più in là un uomo distinto più anziano di lui, coi capelli grigi e con indosso un completo impeccabile. "Walter Fox," le aveva spiegato. "Potrebbe essere un finanziatore molto importante per la nuova ala dell'ospedale che verrà costruita l'anno prossimo se ci giocheremo bene le nostre carte."

"Sembra piuttosto ricco," aveva constatato lei non troppo interessata. L'alcol le stava facendo venire fame e si domandava se sarebbe stata abbastanza coraggiosa da approcciare il caviale.

"Il poveretto ha perso sua moglie l'anno scorso." L'aveva fissata intensamente. "Immagino che gli farebbe bene un po' di compagnia. E' un uomo così solo."

Male interpretando, Santana aveva pensato che volesse liberarsi di lei in modo da poter uscire con gli altri uomini, magari per andare in uno strip club d'alta classe.

"Vuoi che ritorni in hotel?" gli aveva chiesto per niente sorpresa. Delusa, ma di certo non stupita.

Lui si era lasciato scappare un sorrisetto, come se pensasse di avere davanti un'idiota. "Non credo che sia interessato alla _mia_ di compagnia."

Lei aveva sgranato gli occhi, finalmente illuminata, con espressione che da confusa si era trasformata in incredula._ Oh, ma certo_. Poi si era costretta a guardare altrove determinata a mantenere la propria dignità. Non aveva intenzione di fare una scenata davanti a quella gente.

Lui aveva proseguito con tono inaspettatamente disinvolto e scherzoso, come se stessero parlando del più e del meno. "Non facciamo finta di essere degli agnellini immacolati, va bene? Risparmiamoci questo imbarazzo. Sarebbe ridicolo come quando ci prova tua madre." Aveva sorriso e aveva ingoiato un sorso del suo cocktail, salutando con la mano una donna poco distante. "Forse è ora che inizi a pensare al tuo futuro. Sai quanto costano le rette universitarie extrastatali, _princesa_? Oppure cosa?" Sembrava persino divertito. "Pensavi di trovarti un lavoro e pagartele da sola?"

Lei non aveva risposto, non sapendo nemmeno da che parte incominciare.

"Come immaginavo," aveva aggiunto lui compiaciuto.

Poi aveva atteso pazientemente la sua decisione, come se già sapesse quale sarebbe stata. Santana aveva lanciato lo sguardo verso la fontana di champagne e i vassoi di antipasti senza però guardarli sul serio. Tutto sembrava così reale... quindi forse stava succedendo davvero.

"Okay," aveva mormorato infine con voce debole, evitando di guardarlo in volto. Aveva mandato giù un altro sorso di champagne. "Devo solo andare un attimo al bagno prima. _A rinfrescarmi_," aveva aggiunto con un'ironia che lui non aveva colto. In effetti non la stava nemmeno guardando. Era rivolto all'altro lato della sala verso quell'uomo e Santana li aveva notati scambiarsi un piccolo cenno d'intesa. In quel momento aveva capito che, ovviamente, la cosa era stata organizzata prima.

Aveva camminato con calma verso il bagno più vicino tenendo la testa alta, per poi nascondersi nella prima toilette e vomitare tutto lo champagne che aveva bevuto nel corso della serata. Anche prima di finire, già sapeva che non sarebbe mai stata più capace di tollerarne il gusto o e tantomeno l'odore.

Dopo aver trovato un'uscita posteriore dalla sala del banchetto, aveva chiamato un taxi che la riportasse all'hotel e aveva fatto i bagagli in fretta e furia. Poi aveva svuotato una delle valigette di suo padre e l'aveva riempita con tutti gli snack e le bottigliette di liquore presenti nel mini-frigo dell'hotel. Prima di chiuderla ci aveva aggiunto anche le bottiglie di shampoo, gli asciugamani, gli accappatoi di cortesia e il telecomando della TV. Per finire con un tocco di classe, aveva chiamato un servizio di escort transessuali e gli aveva prenotato una prostituta per le tre del mattino. "E potrebbe non svelargli la sorpresa fino all'ultimo?" aveva domandato. "E' una delle sue perversioni."

All'aeroporto aveva usato la carta di credito di suo padre per comprare un volo di prima classe per Porto Rico, anche se aveva già un biglietto per l'indomani. Ripensandoci, era tornata alla biglietteria e aveva acquistato tutti i biglietti di prima classe rimasti che in totale erano sette. Perché no?

Quindi aveva ignorato il costante squillare del telefono e alla fine l'aveva spento. Nel giro di due ore stava già lasciando il paese. Ed al di fuori di alcuni messaggi contenenti informazioni generiche su dove lui e sua madre fossero diretti, non gli aveva più parlato da allora.

"Ma papà," intervenne Brittany mentre Santana lasciava disgustata la via dei ricordi. "Non ha senso. Se non ritracceranno i confini distrettuali, i roditori e gli insetti saranno fregati. Perché si stanno ancora riprendendo da anni di oppressione."

Lui si avvicinò e le tirò una treccia affettuosamente. "Sai, credo tu abbia ragione."

Santana scostò il piatto, il suo appetito se n'era andato. Poi si alzò e quando Brittany la guardò con aria interrogativa, spiegò, "Vado a cambiarmi… Ho bisogno di togliermi questo costume da bagno."

Quindi si ritirò nella loro tenda, chiuse la cerniera dietro di sé e si sdraiò sul sacco a pelo. Inspirò ed espirò profondamente, osservando gli alberi attraverso la finestrella sul soffitto. Infine, con suo grande sollievo, le voci all'esterno si attutirono. Dopo essersi cambiata il costume con un paio di jeans e una maglietta comoda, tentò un altro inutile sforzo per domare i suoi capelli. Quando alla fine uscì dalla tenda, Brittany era sparita.

"Ehi," si rivolse ad Ariel, che era seduta su una coperta a colorare la foto di una zucca con un pennarello fucsia. "Dov'è tua sorella?"

"E' andata nel bosco. Da quella parte," indicò.

"Forse non ne poteva più di te," la stuzzicò Bianca.

"Forse non ne poteva più di _te_," replicò Santana. Okay, non si trattava di una delle sue risposte migliori, ma era distratta. Non solo era ancora di pessimo umore per via di suo padre, ma ora si chiedeva pure se Brittany se la fosse svignata per dare la caccia a quel maledetto serpente. E se ne avesse incontrato uno velenoso stavolta?

Si incamminò verso la direzione indicata da Ariel, procedendo con cautela fra rami e cespugli. Ovviamente Brittany aveva scelto un posto dove non c'era nemmeno un sentiero. Santana si scrollò con rabbia gli insetti dai capelli, continuavano a rimanerci intrappolati come in una fottuta ragnatela.

"Brittany?" chiamò. Nessuna risposta. Poi pensò di aver sentito la sua voce poco più avanti sulla sinistra, così si mosse in quella direzione. Con chi cavolo stava parlando? Le parole divennero più chiare man mano che si avvicinava, poi vide Brit seduta su un ceppo in una piccola radura, voltata dall'altra parte e impegnata al telefono con… qualcuno. Non aveva intenzione di origliare, ma ora non aveva scelta, giusto?

"Certo che mi manchi," stava dicendo. "Ma sapevi che sarebbe successo. Te l'ho ripetuto tutta l'estate che al ritorno di Santana le cose sarebbero cambiate per un po'. Ora devo passare del tempo con lei… devo farlo. Ha bisogno di me. Ma non significa che non ti ami. Devi solo essere paziente." Fece una pausa e poi aggiunse, "Ora devo andare, si chiederanno dove sono. Ci vediamo quando torno a casa. Per favore non avercela con me. E non parlarmi dietro le spalle. Sai che ferisce i miei sentimenti."

Santana rimase immobile dietro di lei, non cercò nemmeno di nascondersi, si sentiva come se all'improvviso l'aria avesse lasciato i suoi polmoni. Con chi diavolo stava parlando? Due Ruote? Qualche nuovo ragazzo? Una ragazza forse? _Quinn_? Quest'ultima possibilità le fece venire i brividi, perché c'era stata quella volta durante il loro primo anno di liceo… e anche se Sua Santità le aveva fatto giurare sulla Bibbia di non parlarne mai più, Santana di certo non l'aveva scordato, che Fabray avesse fatto finta di dimenticarlo o meno. Inoltre Brittany aveva accennato che le due erano rimaste in contatto quest'estate.

_Per l'amor del cielo, dovrò competere con quella lurida bambola di porcellana per ogni fottutissima cosa per il resto dei miei giorni? Non posso liberarmi dei suoi perfidi artigli nemmeno passando all'altra sponda? Potrò mai avere qualcosa di buono? _Presa da un impeto di rabbia, quasi non si accorse che Brittany aveva chiuso la comunicazione e si era voltata verso di lei.

"Santana. Non dovresti avvicinarti di soppiatto alla gente in mezzo al bosco. E se stanno andando in bagno?"

Lei la fissò allibita. "E' tutto quello che hai da dire?"

Brittany si guardò intorno spaesata e poi chiese pacatamente, "Cosa vorresti che dicessi?"

"Oh, non saprei, che ne dici di 'scusa per averti fatto credere che ti avrei aspettato.' Oppure 'mi dispiace, ma non riesco a tenerla nelle mutande nemmeno per tre fottutissimi mesi.' Ogni parola era carica di rancore.

"Di che stai parlando?"

"Ti ho sentita, Brit," ringhiò. "Ho sentito tutto quanto!"

Brittany sembrò ponderare la cosa per un secondo. "Aspetta, mi stavi spiando?"

Ma Santana la ignorò, non la stava ascoltando davvero. Era spinta dalla rabbia e da una crescente isteria. Temeva che se non avesse continuato a farneticare sarebbe scoppiata in lacrime. "Sai, anche io avrei potuto divertirmi quest'estate! Non è che non ne abbia avuto la possibilità. C'era una ragazza… Non so come facesse a saperlo, ma lo sapeva. Era una vera bomba ed era presissima da me. Ma non ho fatto niente! O _quasi_ niente," si corresse. "E sai perché? Perché tutto quello che riuscivo a pensare era di tornare a casa per poterti rivedere."

Senza fiatare Brittany continuò a fissarla con compassione, cosa che fece diventare Santana ancora più vendicativa.

"Comunque avrei dovuto sapere che sarebbe successo. Quella stronza continua a rubarmi tutto quanto, perché non anche te? Non posso credere di non essermene accorta. Sapeva che sarebbe stato facile, sa quanto sei dolce, quanto sei… quanto sei…"

"Stupida?" chiese Brittany sarcasticamente in un filo di voce.

"_Innocente_ è quello che volevo dire. Sapeva che non ci sarebbe voluto molto. Perché è questa la differenza fra me e te, Brit. Tu ami tutti quanti. Invece per me ci sei solo tu." Deglutì con fatica, sforzandosi di non crollare. "Tu sei l'unica. Non c'è nessun altro per me."

Brittany continuò a fissarla per qualche secondo, poi distolse lo sguardo e si avvicinò. Con l'aria di chi vuole liberarti dalle tue sofferenze, alzò il telefono e mostrò lo schermo a Santana. C'era una piccola foto di un gatto tigrato grigio.

Santana la osservò. Era come se si trovasse in un sogno che avrebbe dovuto avere un senso che non riusciva a capire. "Vuoi che guardi un gatto? Dovrebbe farmi sentire meglio?"

"Stavo solo lasciando un messaggio a Lord Tubbington," spiegò Brittany dolcemente. "E' arrabbiatissmo perché lo abbiamo lasciato a casa da solo. Pensavo che gli avrebbe fatto piacere sentire la mia voce in segreteria."

Santana chiuse gli occhi lentamente, inorridita. _Oh, merda. Oh, non può essere vero. Cazzo, non sta succedendo veramente._

"Il tuo _gatto_?" chiese finalmente, in tono che sottintendeva _Stai scherzando, Brittany? VERO?_ Ma ovviamente non era colpa di Brit ed era sbagliato persino insinuare che lo fosse. Era tutta colpa sua. Perché era destinata a rovinare tutto. Con la sua vigliaccheria, il suo egoismo e anche con pura stupidità a quanto pareva. Se non era per una cosa, era per l'altra. Sarebbe sempre stata lei a rovinare le cose.

Brittany parve pensierosa, intenta a mettere insieme i pezzi. "Credevi che stessi parlando con _Quinn_? E' una follia. E' etero."

Santana evitò di spiegarle come l'ultimo dettaglio non fosse del tutto accurato, almeno per la sua esperienza. Era così depressa da non riuscire nemmeno a stare sulla difensiva. "E' che… è stata una giornata davvero lunga," ammise debolmente.

"E anche se non fosse etero," proseguì Brittany. "Non posso credere che tu pensi che ci sarei cascata. Come disse una volta la grande e talentuosa Britney Spears, 'non sono così innocente'"

"Lo so che non lo sei," replicò Santana senza riuscire a guardarla negl'occhi. Era così umiliante.

"Se sei così paranoica adesso cosa succederà quando staremo insieme davvero?" Fece una pausa. "Non so più cos'altro fare per provarti quanto ti amo. Sembra che tu non debba crederci mai."

"Brittany…" iniziò, ma poi si interruppe. Non era in grado di pensare a niente da poter dire. Non c'erano parole. Rimasero una di fronte all'altra in silenzio.

Poi Brittany si avvicinò, fermandosi a pochi centimetri da lei e per un folle istante Santana pensò che stesse per baciarla. Perché no? Questo momento non avrebbe potuto essere più strano e imbarazzante. Poi però Brittany si limitò a scacciare una zanzara dalla sua spalla e mormorò, "Ad ogni modo, è evidente che tu ti senta veramente ridicola in questo momento, quindi… Ti lascio sola e vado ad aiutare mia madre a risistemare." Poi Santana annuì a sé stessa e mentre lei le passava a fianco ammise in un filo di voce, "_Già_."

Santana rimase immobile, da sola nella radura. Cercò di trovare un modo per far capire a Brittany quanto fosse complicato per qualcuno come lei, qualcuno che era distante anni luce da queste cose chiamate 'rapporti umani'. Come poteva spiegarle che non c'era mai passata? Che non aveva mai amato nessuno? Che non aveva mai avuto niente nella sua vita che valesse la pena di proteggere? Non aveva idea di cosa fare. Era come trasferirsi in un paese straniero senza conoscerne la lingua o i costumi.

Ma forse Brittany riusciva a capirlo, dopo tutto. _Forse lo capisce meglio di me. Ma come cavolo fa a sopportarmi?_

Rimase lì in piedi ferma immobile fino a che le zanzare non la costrinsero ad andarsene. Quello che desiderava, più di qualunque altra cosa, era prendere il bastone della popò di Gerald, scavare una buca grande abbastanza da poter contenere il suo corpo e poi aspettare che qualche anima pia le facesse il favore di ricoprirla di terra. Invece si voltò e con riluttanza si diresse verso il campo.


	5. Capitolo 5

**Capitolo 5**

Santana lanciò i dadi, che rotolarono sulla plancia e uscì un sette. Aggrottò le sopracciglia per concentrarsi, poi mosse la sua pedina a forma di cappello lungo il numero di caselle indicato. Finì su Vicolo Stretto, dove Bianca aveva appena costruito una casa.

"Devi pagarmi l'affitto!" la bambina esultò di gioia.

"Mmh, non così in fretta," le rispose. "Vedi, il fatto è che la settimana scorsa c'è stato un incendio doloso per colpa di qualche banda di quartiere ed ora tutte le mie cose sono rovinate. Quindi chi è responsabile… il proprietario o l'affittuario? Credo che se avessi letto il contratto di locazione conosceresti la risposta. E' quello che succede quando si hanno delle proprietà in quel ghetto."

"Cosa?"

"Comunque ti darò due dollari, così potrai tornare a casa in autobus, dato che sei venuta fin qui per niente."

Bianca prese il denaro finto, visibilmente confusa. "Non puoi fare così."

"Tocca ad Ariel!" la ignorò Santana.

Ed è qui che si era ritrovata, di venerdì sera, nell'_ultimo_ venerdì sera prima dell'inizio della scuola. Non a qualche festa da urlo a sbronzarsi fino a svenire. Non impegnata in performances sessuali con Brittany nel comfort dell'aria condizionata di casa sua. Nemmeno in compagnia del resto del Glee club a qualche tristissimo pizza-party a casa di Schuester, una prospettiva che al momento non suonava nemmeno troppo male. Invece no, si trovava in una foresta, ricoperta di spray anti-zanzare, seduta ad un tavolo traballante illuminato solo da una lanterna appesa, a giocare a Monopoli con una Brittany di pessimo umore e due bambine di otto anni. _Che cavolo è successo alla mia vita?_

La partita, ovviamente, si stava rivelando estremamente complicata perché Brittany non capiva le regole, Ariel ne inventava di strampalate, Santana barava e Bianca era costantemente sul punto di dare di matto per via del caos. "Non è così che si fa!" continuava a rimproverarle. Dei quattro giochi da tavolo che Ariel aveva portato (ulteriore riprova della completa follia di Gerald e Bunny che avevano permesso alla figlia di otto anni di fare i bagagli), Monopoli le era sembrato il male minore, seppur di poco. Almeno c'era del denaro, anche se finto. La prima scelta delle altre era ricaduta su Candy Land, ma Santana aveva fatto cambiar loro idea spiegando che l'ultima volta che ci aveva giocato qualcuno aveva perso un dito.

"E se il cane spingesse la carriola?" suggerì Ariel.

"Non puoi usare due pedine," la riprese Bianca. "Devi sceglierne una."

"Ma non voglio che nessuna delle due si senta esclusa."

Santana sospirò chiedendosi che ora fosse. Poi si voltò verso Brittany che aveva le braccia conserte e non la degnava di uno sguardo. Sembrava ancora arrabbiata per la piccola scenata di prima nel bosco e, ad essere onesti, aveva anche tutto il diritto di esserlo. Tuttavia Santana stava iniziando ad sentirsi impaziente. Aveva persino accettato di giocare a questo stupido gioco anche se avrebbe preferito fare tutt'altro. Stava cercando di essere il più gentile possibile, no? Aveva bisogno che Brittany _non _fosse arrabbiata con lei nello stesso modo in cui aveva bisogno dell'aria per respirare. Era davvero orribile quando le teneva il muso troppo a lungo. La sensazione che le faceva provare le ricordava un sogno ricorrente, nel quale un tornado cercava di spazzarla via dalla faccia della terra e lei non riusciva a trovare niente a cui aggrapparsi, nessun appiglio da afferrare per non svanire nell'oblio.

Dopo Ariel fu il turno di Brittany, che tirò un quattro e finì sulla casella di Parcheggio Gratuito.

"Non capisco cosa dovrei fare qui," mugugnò tristemente muovendo la sua pedina a forma di scarpa.

"Non devi fare niente, devi solo restare lì fino al tuo prossimo turno." Le spiegò Bianca.

"Perché dovrei starmene ferma in un parcheggio?" Fece una breve pausa di riflessione. "Posso uscire dalla macchina?"

"Non hai nessuna macchina."

"E allora perché me ne sto sono in un parcheggio?"

In quel momento Bianca cominciò a sbattere la testa sul tavolo sconsolata.

Durante il turno successivo Santana estrasse una carta dagli Imprevisti che le diceva di andare direttamente in prigione.

"Gente, sentite un po' qua!" esclamò fingendo entusiasmo. "Dice che Brittany può lasciare il parcheggio e spostare la sua pedina ovunque voglia. E in aggiunta si prende pure trecento dollari perché è la giocatrice migliore!"

"Fammi vedere," protestò Bianca, ma Santana sollevò la carta sopra la testa.

Brittany sembrò incuriosita. "C'è davvero scritto il mio nome lì sopra?"

Santana si strinse nelle spalle. "Stavo parafrasando." Poi sorrise dolcemente e le consegnò i trecento dollari.

Brittany sembrò ammorbidirsi un po' afferrando il denaro, poi però tornò all'espressione precedente borbottando, "Comunque sono ancora arrabbiata con te." Ariel e Bianca si guardarono chiedendosi cosa stesse succedendo, ma nessuna delle si azzardò ad aprire la bocca.

Cavoli. _Okay, c'ho davvero provato con questa cosa dell'essere gentili e ma è ovvio che non sta funzionando. Sembra che sia giunto il momento di passare alla Fase Due: Seduzione. Perché se c'è una cosa che Santana Lopez sa fare è assicurarsi che tutto il mondo cada ai suoi piedi._

Quindi finse di rovesciarsi addosso alcune gocce di Pepsi. "Oh, magnifico," esclamò platealmente infastidita. "Ora devo cambiarmi _di nuovo_." Si alzò e spostò il suo denaro verso Ariel, raccomandandole di tenerli d'occhio e fulminando Bianca con lo sguardo. "Torno subito," concluse avviandosi verso la tenda.

Riemerse da lì all'incirca cinque minuti dopo, con indosso un vestito rosso estremamente corto e aderente, che aveva portato con sé in caso di necessità. A suo parere era inconcepibile mettersi in viaggio senza almeno un abito che le valorizzasse la scollatura. Ai piedi indossava un paio di tacchi decisamente esagerati che erano sfuggiti a Brittany durante la sua ispezione. Era persino riuscita a domare temporaneamente i suoi capelli con l'ausilio di un cerchietto e, usando una torcia, aveva sistemato anche ombretto e rossetto.

Gerald, profondamente impegnato in un cruciverba vicino al fuoco, alzò lo sguardo per un attimo mentre lei passava, quindi lo abbassò, poi lo rialzò esibendosi in una eloquente scenetta a scoppio ritardato. Bunny afferrò bruscamente il cruciverba lo utilizzò per colpirlo sulla testa.

Quando tornò al tavolo Brittany la fissò esterrefatta per qualche secondo. Ma la sua reazione non fu affatto quella che Santana si aspettava. Sembrava più confusa che eccitata. "Perché ti sei messa quella roba?"

"Non saprei. Dato che dovevo cambiarmi comunque, tanto valeva farmi bella."

Brittany non sembrò molto convinta. "Tocca a te," le disse.

Dopo essersi seduta, lanciò i dadi mentre Ariel continuava a fissarla con ammirazione. "Sei davvero carina," commentò.

"Grazie," rispose lei con un sorriso di superiorità. Almeno qualcuno lo riconosceva. Spostò la sua pedina e raggiunse la casella delle Probabilità. Raccolse una carta e vide che ancora una volta le diceva di andare direttamente in prigione. _Ma che cazzo? _Pensò irritata.

"Dice che devi cedermi Parco della Vittoria," si rivolse a Bianca.

"_Cosa_? Perché?"

"Perchè il tuo hotel è una fumeria di crack. Sai cosa succede quando possiedi una fumeria di crack e i Federali fanno una retata perché c'è qualche politico che si fa oliare il pistone da una showgirl strafatta di coca?" Fece una pausa per capire se si sentisse in colpa. "Perdi _tutto quanto_. Vuoi davvero correre questo rischio?"

Bianca guardò Ariel in cerca di sostegno, ma quella si limitò ad alzare le spalle con indifferenza come per dire _Non chiederlo a me._

"Ti odio," borbottò raccogliendo la carta di proprietà.

Santana allungò la mano. "Esatto, sgancia, Toposkovich."

Mentre continuavano a giocare, Santana riprese a riflettere su come poteva migliorare l'efficacia del suo piano diabolico. Brittany sembrava lanciarle sguardi furtivi ogni dieci secondi, quindi forse un _pochino _interessata lo era. In uno dei suoi lanci di dado, Santana li gettò tirò di proposito verso il bordo del tavolo, così fu costretta a sporgersi in avanti per recuperarli sbattendo le tette praticamente in faccia a Brittany. "Scusa," sussurrò poi innocentemente.

Brittany sembrò leggermente infastidita. Okay, forse non stava funzionando. Con i ragazzi era tutto molto più semplice. Sperava di poterla attirare nella tenda seduta stante, perché se Brit era l'esperta indiscussa della manipolazione emotiva, Santana sapeva di poter essere molto persuasiva quando entrava in gioco il lato fisico. Sfortunatamente era troppo presto per andare a dormire.

Facendo un ultimo disperato tentativo con i suoi giochetti, nel suo turno successivo si fece "accidentalmente" cadere uno dei dadi nella scollatura. "Ops, sono così imbranata stasera," si lamentò. Quindi finse di cercarlo con l'intenzione di farla sembrare una manovra sexy, salvo poi rendersi conto che era andato davvero disperso. Così abbassò lo sguardo sul suo seno, sempre più imbarazzata per gli sguardi altrui che stava attirando e in particolare per quello di Brittany che irradiava scettico disinteresse.

"Aspettate solo un secondo." Scavò ancora un po' sentendosi una vera idiota. _Oh, andiamo, stiamo scherzando? Come fa ad essere sparito qui dentro?_

"Ti serve aiuto?" chiese Ariel. "Ho le mani piccole."

"_No_!" Rispose Santana inorridita. "Ora lo trovo."

Per fortuna poi Gerald si avvicinò a loro risparmiandole ulteriori imbarazzi, "Chi pensa che sia abbastanza buio per una storia dell'orrore?"

"Io!" gridò Ariel, saltando in piedi e facendo cadere la plancia dal tavolo, assieme a tutte le case, gli alberghi, le carte e le pedine. Nessuna delle ragazze in fondo parve troppo dispiaciuta.

Tutti insieme si spostarono verso il fuoco da campo e Brittany si sedette in terra a gambe incrociate. Santana rimase in piedi per qualche istante indecisa sul da farsi, poi sedette di fianco a lei. Avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi di più, ma a quanto pare Brit non l'aveva ancora perdonata del tutto.

"Inizia a fare freddo," osservò nella speranza che le fossero offerte un po' di coccole. Ovviamente del tipo platonico, adatto alla presenza di un pubblico.

Invece dal nulla comparve Bunny dicendo "Tieni, tesoro," le posò una coperta sulle spalle assicurandosi di coprirle anche il petto. Santana era convinta che la donna fosse rimasta tutto il tempo nascosta da qualche parte con la coperta in mano in attesa di quell'opportunità.

Dato che ormai i suoi piani erano definitivamente andati all'aria, mormorò, "Grazie, signora…" Si interruppe. "Bunny."

Per un istante incrociò lo sguardo di Brittany e fu davvero sollevata nell'intravedere un breve sorriso sulle sue labbra prima di voltarsi. Era pur sempre un passo avanti.

La serata si stava davvero facendo freddina, non se l'era completamente inventata. Al di fuori del piccolo cerchio di luce nella radura, il buio ed il silenzio erano quasi totali. Ogni tanto venivano raggiunti da un po' di musica o da una chiassosa risata di qualche campeggiatore più distante, ma in assoluto regnava la quiete. Le ultime lucciole estive scintillavano lungo i margini del lago e i gufi chiurlavano fra di loro nei pressi della riva. Santana trovava quello scenario inquietante e insopportabilmente cliché.

Nel corso dell'ora successiva tutti rimasero ad ascoltare le insensate storie di paura raccontate da Gerald, che sembravano per lo più una disordinata accozzaglia di due o più storie diverse che non avevano nulla a che fare l'una con l'altra. Per non parlare del fatto che non possedevano uno straccio di logica o coerenza, ma nessuno sembrò farci caso dato che l'atmosfera favoriva l'alone di mistero. Santana tentò di dare il suo contributo narrando storie di omicidi avvenuti a Lima Heights, ma nessuno sembrava coinvolto quanto lei, con la singola eccezione di Bianca, la quale fece osservazioni estremamente ispirate del tipo, "Scommetto che è stato un incettatore di bestiame, ecco perché il corpo è stato mangiato."

Durante una storia particolarmente spaventosa su un negozio di alimentari infestato raccontata da Bunny, a Santana parve che Brittany si stesse lentamente avvicinando a lei. La guardò con la coda dell'occhio e, già, si stava decisamente muovendo nella sua direzione. Così sollevò il bordo della coperta nella speranza di attirarla, ma in quell'istante Ariel esclamò, "Papi, fai gli animali con le ombre cinesi?" Brittany sbadigliò e si stiracchiò riallontanandosi. A quanto pareva il tempo delle storie era finito. Santana digrignò i denti e cercò di resistere all'impulso di gettare la bambina nel fuoco.

Gerald andò a recuperare la torcia, ma quando tentò di accenderla non accadde nulla. "Mmh," mugugnò guardandola attentamente, come se si trovasse di fronte ad un mistero inesplicabile.

"Hai comprato le batterie come ti avevo detto?" gli chiese Bunny.

Lui la guardò perplesso.

Lei sospirò. "Gerald, _dobbiamo avere_ una torcia funzionante, nell'eventualità che qualcuno debba andare in bagno al buio."

"Beh," rispose riluttante. "Dovrò fare una scappata alla stazione di servizio a quanto pare. Il cartello sulla porta diceva che sono aperti tutta la notte."

"Ci vado io," si offrì volontaria Santana, la quale non ebbe bisogno di pensarci su nemmeno una frazione di secondo. Tutti si voltarono a fissarla, sorpresi dal suo entusiasmo. "Cioè…" cercò di precisare. "Non mi sembra di essere stata molto d'aiuto. Lo faccio volentieri."

"Sei sicura?" le chiese scettico Gerald. Poi aggiunse indicando il furgone, "Guidare quella cosa non è una passeggiata."

Lei sorrise. "Sì, credo di riuscire a farcela." La verità era che un po' di tempo da sola, anche se solo una mezzora, le pareva un vero miraggio. Era del tutto in grado di sopportare le scenette di amore familiare, ma fino a un certo punto. Okay, era vero che era stata insieme alla sua famiglia per mesi quest'estate, ma quello non contava. Non erano una la sua vera _famiglia_, erano solo parenti. Li conosceva a malapena ed era piuttosto evidente che non stravedevano per lei. La tolleravano solo perché i suoi genitori gli avevano mandato loro una montagna di soldi.

Bunny le consegnò le chiavi e Santana si diresse immediatamente verso il furgone, promettendo di portare le batterie ed un sacco di ghiaccio extra per il frigorifero. Prima che potesse salire, però, qualcuno le si avvicinò.

"Ehi."

Si voltò e vide che Brittany l'aveva seguita. Era così buio lontano dal fuoco che riusciva a scorgere a malapena il suo viso.

"Ehi," rispose, sorpresa.

"Vuoi che venga con te?"

Santana esitò per un attimo. _Certo che sì. E me lo domandi? _Ma ebbe la sensazione che Brit lo stesse chiedendo solo perché si sentiva in dovere e non perché avesse davvero voglia di accompagnarla. Guardando in direzione del fuoco, si accorse che le bambine stavano tirando fuori i marshmallows e si preparavano ad arrostirli. "Non preoccuparti," mormorò alla fine cercando di sembrare disinvolta. "Lo so che questa è la tua parte preferita."

Brittany si voltò verso il fuoco e, anche se Santana aveva ragione, per un attimo sembrò riluttante a ritornare subito in loro compagnia.

Per un minuto poi rimase in silenzio; sembrava tutto così innaturale. Santana stava iniziando a pensare di averla combinata davvero grossa. Si era trattato solo di uno stupido malinteso, ma era evidente che Brittany fosse rimasta profondamente ferita. Che cos'aveva combinato? E cosa poteva fare per sistemare le cose?

"Sarai arrabbiata con me ancora per molto?" chiese con tono solo in apparenza tranquillo.

"Non lo so," rispose Brittany lentamente. "Ancora per poco, probabilmente. Ma mi hai pur sempre dato della _troia_."

"Non è vero."

"Beh… hai detto che non ero riuscita a tenermela nelle mutande."

Santana abbassò lo sguardo. "Oh, già." _Cazzo_. Quanto desiderava che questo giorno finisse. Comunque proseguì lo stesso, pur sapendo che probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto. "Però, Brit, ad essere onesti quella telefonata faceva davvero pensar male. Cioè, chi è che parla così al suo gatto?"

Brittany continuò a fissarla senza dire nulla. Sembrava delusa e in attesa di qualcosa, solo che Santana non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa fosse.

"Okay, capisco che sei arrabbiata. Ora credo che andrò, prima di dire qualcos'altro di cui pentirmi." Senza pensare allungò la mano e voltò la perla centrale sulla collana che aveva regalato a Brit, quella con sopra il simbolo dell'_amore_. Brittany abbassò lo sguardo sul ciondolo e Santana tolse la mano imbarazzata. "Era a rovescio," si giustificò.

Il gesto parve ammorbidire l'espressione di Brittany. "Stai attenta," si raccomandò. "Questo affare non è facile da guidare. Una volta l'ho rigato ancor prima di uscire dal garage."

Santana sorrise appena. "Lo farò, promesso."

Poi osservò Brittany ritornare verso il gruppo intorno al fuoco e rimase a guardarli fra le ombre per un istante. Erano tutti così felici, così a loro agio fra di loro. Tutto quanto sembrava venir loro naturale; persino per Bianca, che conosceva i Pierce solo da qualche mese. Perché per lei era così difficile invece? Cos'aveva di sbagliato che non le permetteva di divertirsi come una qualunque persona normale? Si sedette al posto di guida con tristemente.

Gerald la guardò partire, rabbrividendo come se si aspettasse che andasse a schiantarsi contro un albero da un momento all'altro. Non avevano mentito, il furgone era davvero difficile da guidare. Sembrava di pilotare un carro armato. Si mantenne al centro della carreggiata, decidendo che chiunque altro si fosse trovato in giro per questi boschi a quest'ora di notte avrebbe dovuto togliersi di mezzo.

In qualche modo, senza sapere bene come, ritrovò la strada per la stazione di servizio nella quale si erano fermati nel pomeriggio. Okay, ci volle più tempo del previsto per arrivare, ma almeno era riuscita a ritrovarla in quel luogo sperduto.

Una volta giunta nel parcheggio per curiosità si diresse verso le pompe del carburante e notò che la scena del crimine era ancora intatta: sull'asfalto c'era una bella pozzanghera di gasolio. Inconsciamente scosse il capo inveendo mentalmente contro la pigrizia della gente di campagna.

All'interno del minimarket, diede un'occhiata per sincerarsi che non ci fosse nessuno, come d'altra parte immaginava a quest'ora di notte, e poi si diresse verso l'uomo dietro al bancone. Più che all'uomo, al ragazzino. Era basso e scheletrico, sui diciassette anni, e quando la vide sgranò gli occhi.

Lei si stampò sulla faccia la sua migliore espressione da stronza al comando. "Scusami, _ciao_. Non so se qualcuno si sia già degnato di avvisarti, ma c'è un lago di gasolio vicino alle pompe del carburante."

Con riluttanza lui distolse lo sguardo dal suo davanzale e si sporse dal bancone per dare un'occhiata fuori dalla vetrina.

"Già, a quanto pare qualcuno ha dato di matto là fuori," continuò Santana. "Sei fortunato che nessun bifolco abbia acceso un fiammifero e fatto esplodere questo posto in mille pezzi, come nei cartoni di Wile Coyote." Si fermò per un attimo mentre lui la guardava nervosamente. "Vedi, siamo in presenza di un grave rischio per la sicurezza. Sono un avvocato specializzando in questioni ambientali e per puro caso ho l'Ente di Protezione Ambientale fra le chiamate rapide." Gli mostrò il telefono a conferma di ciò. "Il fatto è che non ho proprio voglia di fare quella telefonata, perché ho tra le mani un milione di casi al momento, senza contare il mio volontariato per abolire per sempre le canzoni da musical. Inoltre," aggiunse incrociando le braccia e sporgendosi un po' sul bancone, "Sembri davvero un bravo ragazzo, mi odierei se dovessi causarti tutto questo disturbo…"

"Ci penso io," la interruppe quindi lui con espressione a metà fra il preoccupato e l'eccitato. "Non chiamare nessuno."

"Grazie mille, Dustin," sussurrò dopo aver letto il nome sulla targhetta. Quindi gli regalò quello che sperava fosse un sorriso dolce, ma che a quanto pare ottenne l'unico risultato di intimidirlo maggiormente. Oh, bene. Aveva funzionato lo stesso.

Lo guardò issarsi in spalla un sacco di sabbia o qualcosa del genere e poi attese che si avviasse verso le pompe. Quando fu fuori dal suo campo visivo, oltrepassò il bancone alla ricerca della bottiglia di tequila più costosa. Aveva appena avuto un'idea ed era quella di provare a convincere Brittany a farsi fare dei body shots. Perché, dopo tutto, come si può rimanere arrabbiati con qualcuno che ti lecca via qualcosa dalla pelle? Sembrava davvero un piano infallibile.

Ne scelse una e l'infilò nella sua borsa oversize, comprata appositamente per occasioni come questa. Dato che il commesso era ancora fuori, diede un'occhiata al bourbon, domandandosi se valesse la pena di prendere anche una bottiglia di Jack. Ne aveva già una a casa, ma in fondo perchè non metterla in saccoccia visto che era gratis?

"Me ne prendi una di Wild Turkey già che ci sei?"

Lei rimase impietrita. _Merda_. Eppure era così sicura che non ci fosse nessuno.

Voltandosi lentamente, vide un uomo emergere dal retro del negozio, vicino alla zona toilette. Era il tizio della canoa. Quello magro vagamente carino, ma non troppo. Sorrideva con fare cospiratorio.

Lei non ricambiò il sorriso. "Il Wild Turkey è per fannulloni e pezzenti."

"Beh, allora credo di far parte dei pezzenti," rispose lui per nulla offeso. Sembrava quasi che gli avesse appena fatto un complimento.

Lei fece un sospiro. Quindi era uno di _quei _tizi. Pensò per un attimo di dirgli semplicemente di andare all'inferno, ma a quanto pareva l'aveva messa in trappola. L'aveva appena vista taccheggiare. Se non fosse stata al gioco avrebbe potuto fare la spia. Se fosse stata sola avrebbe potuto giocarsela, ma non voleva che i Pierce fossero costretti a tirarla fuori dalla gattabuia. Il solo pensiero era umiliante. Inoltre dubitava che avrebbe migliorato l'attuale opinione di Brittany nei suoi confronti.

Assicurandosi che il povero Dustin fosse ancora occupato a spargere sabbia sulla pozza di gasolio, si voltò, prese una bottiglia di Wild Turkey e gliela porse.

Ma lui alzò le braccia vistosamente. "Non so dove metterla. Puoi tenermela fino a che non usciamo?"

Lei lo guardò esasperata. Era ovvio no? E lei che pensava che questa giornata non poteva diventare più magnifica di quanto già non fosse. Alla fine la sistemò assieme all'altra bottiglia sentendole tintinnare l'una contro l'altra. Poi sollevò la borsa ora decisamente più pesante sulla spalla e uscì dal bancone.

"Dov'è la tua amica?"

"E' annegata," rispose noncurante, mettendosi alla ricerca della corsia delle batterie.

"Ma non mi dire." Replicò lui sorridendo.

"Già, sono davvero devastata."

Finalmente trovò le batterie e vi si piazzò davanti, cercando di capire quali cavolo dovesse prendere. Non aveva idea che ne esistessero di così tanti tipi e dimensioni. Le uniche con le quali aveva una certa familiarità erano le stilo AA, perché andavano nel suo telecomando. E nel suo vibratore.

Decidendo che fosse meglio andare sul sicuro, prese un pacchetto di ogni tipo e li mise nella borsa. Il tizio continuava a guardarla, visibilmente impressionato. Quando si spostò verso la corsia degli snack lui la seguì a ruota.

_Non avrei dovuto mettere questo vestito_, pensò. _A volte essere così strafiga è una rottura di palle_.

"Il mio amico Jed è partito poco fa," le spiegò come se glielo avesse chiesto. "Domani deve lavorare."

"Oh, che peccato," gli risposte con finta compassione. "Con chi farai i duetti di banjo?" Prese delle liquirizie ed un paio di scatole di caramelle Dots per Brittany, aggiungendo il tutto agli alcolici e alle batterie.

"Mi piaci," esclamò con un ampio sorriso. "Sei _piccante_."

Lei passò oltre scansandolo di lato e si diresse verso il bancone, mentre Dustin faceva ritorno dal parcheggio con aria esausta e irritata.

"Vorrei comprare un sacchetto di ghiaccio," lo informò.

"Tutto qui?" le chiese incredulo. "Sei stata qui dentro per tipo dieci minuti."

"Beh, i vostri rifornimenti lasciano parecchio a desiderare. Questo posto sembra una deformazione temporale… dico sul serio, quanto sono vecchie queste lattine? Credo che non le producano nemmeno più."

Lui esalò un lungo sospiro battendo sui tasti della cassa. "Fa $ 1.84."

Lei gli porse i due dollari sorridendo. "Tieni il resto, Dustin. Sei stato davvero d'aiuto."

Lui si mise in tasca i sedici centesimi con fare ironico, senza risponderle.

Fuori dal negozio Santana si diede un'occhiata in giro per controllare dove il tizio avesse parcheggiato, con tutta l'intenzione di dargli il suo whiskey e sparire il prima possibile. Era come se la tequila nella sua borsa la stesse chiamando. Una volta arrivata in campeggio sperava di riuscire a trovare la saliera fra le scatole di cibo senza dover dare spiegazioni sul perché la volesse. Avrebbero solo dovuto fare a meno del lime.

Vide la sua auto sul lato dell'edificio lontana dalla luce dei dai lampioni, cosa che spiegava perché non lo avesse notato subito. Dando un'occhiata dietro di lei per sincerarsi che la stesse seguendo si diresse verso l'auto.

Una volta lì tirò fuori il bourbon e glielo porse. Ma, ancora una volta, lui non lo prese.

"Ho un'idea migliore," le propose. "Ti va di divertirci?"

Lei lo guardò come se fosse impazzito. "_Qui_?"

Lui sollevò le sopracciglia come per dire _Perché no?_

"Senti, pivello," rispose lei sicura che con uno così la delicatezza non avrebbe funzionato. "Non riusciresti _mai _a starmi dietro, okay? Io gioco in serie A e tu… beh, probabilmente non stai nemmeno in panchina. Quindi perché non predi il tuo whiskey da campagnolo, non te ne torni al tuo capanno da pesca e non dimentichi di avermi vista? So che è dura, ma in futuro mi ringrazierai." Gli lasciò la bottiglia sul tettuccio dell'auto e fece per allontanarsi.

"Come vuoi!" replicò lui. "Vorrà dire che questa roba me la fumerò da solo. E' talmente buona che mi sembrava un peccato non condividerla."

I suoi passi rallentarono mentre prendeva in considerazione l'idea. Quindi è di _questo _che stava parlando. Era passato parecchio tempo e porca vacca quanto le sarebbe piaciuto riuscire a dormire stanotte. Una lunga notte di sonno… che non sarebbe mai riuscita ad avere senza qualche aiuto consistente. Per di più era solo venerdì e sapeva che i Pierce non avevano intenzione di ripartire prima di lunedì mattina. Ciò significava che doveva sopravvivere ancora a tre notti in tenda.

Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto. Sapeva che non avrebbe _davvero_ dovuto… Ma si fermò sui suoi passi ponderando la cosa. Riusciva persino a sentire gli occhi di lui puntati sulla sua schiena. Infine decise che poteva pur sempre fare _finta _di fumare con lui e poi rubare l'intero malloppo mentre lui era distratto. Non sarebbe stata la prima volta.

Dopo aver preso la sua decisione si voltò verso di lui. "Cinque minuti," mormorò con fermezza. "Non di più."

Lui le sorrise compiaciuto come se lo fosse aspettato. "Prima le signore," le si rivolse aprendo la portiera del passeggero.

Con estrema cautela, Santana entrò nell'auto: una disgustosa lattina tardi anni ottanta che aveva probabilmente acquisito da sua madre. Il cruscotto era rifinito con pannelli di legno impiallacciato e la tappezzeria dei sedili era strappata e sdrucita da chissà quanto. Santana fece una faccia schifata per l'odore mentre lui faceva il giro dell'auto per salire dall'altro lato; sperava che la puzza non le si attaccasse al vestito. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto gettarlo comunque. Lo sentiva già contaminato.

Una volta salito con fare cerimonioso sintonizzò la radio su una stazione country qualunque, poi prese la bustina di plastica dal vano portaoggetti. Santana attese impaziente e irritata che lui rollasse la canna. Ovviamente non si era preparato. E poi chi è che usa ancora le cartine? In che epoca era finita?

"Questa merda è fantastica," le spiegò ignaro di quanto lei lo stesse giudicando. "Amsterdam, settima generazione." Alzò lo sguardo verso di lei per chiarire meglio, "E' in Europa."

Lei rispose con un sorriso sarcastico a labbra serrate, senza replicare a parole.

Finalmente, riuscì ad accendere l'affare e glielo porse. Santana fece un tiro molto cauto, non voleva inalarne troppo. Cercando di distrarlo gli chiese disgustata, "Cos'è questa _roba_?" riferendosi alla canzone in radio.

"E' _Redneck Woman_," le rispose sorpreso, come se fosse un'ovvietà. "Non dirmi che non hai mai sentito Gretchen Wilson."

Lei lo guardò come se provenisse da un altro pianeta. Fece un altro tiro, questa volta più profondo e tenne sollevato lo spinello per scrutarlo. "Chi ti ha detto che questa roba viene da Amsterdam?"

"Il mio amico Jed. Il tizio di prima."

"Già, beh, sarà meglio che tu non dia ascolto ai consigli di Jed per le cose importanti, tipo le tue finanze, perché sono piuttosto certa che questa roba sia cresciuta in un vaso su un davanzale nell'Indiana. Sa di origano."

"Per _me _fa quello che deve fare," rispose lui per nulla offeso. Poi prese il mozzicone dalle sue mani e fece un tiro profondo.

Con solamente una fessura aperta nei finestrini, l'interno dell'auto si stava riempiendo di fumo rapidamente. Era un bene che l'erba non sembrasse molto forte, perché altrimenti c'era il rischio di uno sballo coi fiocchi. Poi, improvvisamente, fu raggiunta da una strana botta che la colpì dritta in testa: un senso di leggerezza e di confusa pesantezza allo stesso tempo. La sua vista si appannò per un istante e si lasciò cadere indietro verso il poggiatesta. _Cazzo_.

Quando se ne accorse il tizio iniziò a ridere. "Vedi? Che ti avevo detto? Ci vuole solo un po' perché faccia effetto, ma poi…"

Lei trovò la cosa vagamente divertente e non irritante come avrebbe dovuto essere, il che significava che quella roba stava iniziando davvero a farle effetto. Lo dimostrava anche il fatto che cominciava persino ad apprezzare quella canzone. Tanto per stare sul sicuro, allungò la mano e abbassò il volume.

Lui diede un colpetto di tosse. "Allora, come ti chiami?" Le passò di nuovo la canna, avvicinandosi un po' troppo.

Lei ci pensò su per un momento. "Rachel Fabray." Fece un altro tiro e soffiò fuori il fumo lentamente. "I miei antenati erano famosi per essere frigidi e facili allo stesso tempo." Poi si lasciò scappare una risatina al pensiero di come sarebbe stata la prole di Quinn e Berry. A volte quando era fatta le sembrava di capire come doveva essere trovarsi nella testa di Brittany.

"Giusto," aggiunse lui, incerto su come prendere la cosa. Sembrò rifletterci per un attimo facendo uno sforzo enorme. "Però non sembri molto una Rachel."

"Grazie," gli rispose restituendogli lo spinello. "Significa molto per me."

"Io mi chiamo John," ricominciò lui, dato che a quanto pare lei non aveva intenzione di chiederlo. "La maggior parte dei miei amici mi chiama Johnny."

_Ovviamente_, pensò lei.

"Di dove sei?" le chiese.

Lei fece un sospiro. Questi convenevoli erano così inutili. Comunque ora doveva davvero andare. Se solo lui avesse rimesso la bustina nel portaoggetti, avrebbe potuto distrarlo e prenderla.

Per un attimo pensò di digli che veniva da Tribeca, ma dubitava che lui sapesse cosa fosse, quindi sarebbe stato inutile. "Lima," rispose.

"Davvero? Ci sono stato a Lima." Fece una pausa. "Bel posto."

Guardandolo di traverso con un'espressione profondamente cinica, fece una risatina col naso.

"Stavo solo cercando di essere gentile," si giustificò.

Poi, perché a quanto pare era sicuro che lei volesse sapere tutto di lui, proseguì. "Io sono di Parkersburg, in West Virginia… Torno a casa stanotte. Io e Jed cerchiamo di venire qui al lago ogni volta che possiamo. C'è qualcosa di speciale nello stare sull'acqua. Ti fa sentire vivo, come se fossi connesso a tutto quanto."

Santana rimase sorpresa quando si accorse di non aver commentato con una smorfia. Probabilmente era l'erba, ma il modo in cui l'aveva detto sembrava quasi profondo. Forse non era idiota del tutto.

"E tu?" la spronò.

"Vacanza di famiglia." Non approfondì né spiegò di quale famiglia si trattasse.

Poi, con suo enorme sollievo, lui parve abbandonare il tentativo di fare conversazione. Rimasero seduti in silenzio. Santana fissò la recinzione metallica vicino alla quale era parcheggiata l'auto, la trama della rete ondeggiava e si scioglieva nel suo campo visivo. Così concentrò lo sguardo sul ridicolo acchiappasogni appeso allo specchietto retrovisore, ornato con perline e piume color porpora. Questo riuscì solo a farla sentire ancora più disconnessa dalla realtà. Doveva uscire dall'auto. I suoi piani di non sballarsi erano andati a farsi fottere. Non era nemmeno sicura di riuscire a guidare senza dover aspettare che l'effetto svanisse un po'.

Tuttavia trovare l'energia necessaria per aprire una semplice portiera d'auto le sembrò uno sforzo impossibile al momento. Così si limitò a fissare la maniglia, poi si guardò le mani che teneva appoggiate in grembo, ordinando loro di muoversi. Aspetta un attimo… c'erano _tre _mani sul suo grembo. Ed una di queste era grande e aveva dei peli sulle dita.

"_Ughh_," fu quanto riuscì ad emettere disgustata, sollevando la mano estranea e ricacciandola verso di lui il suo proprietario. "Non ci provare."

Dopo alcuni secondi o forse minuti dato che il tempo sembrava distorcersi come un elastico, avvertì qualcosa sul collo. _Oh, cazzo, non sta succedendo davvero_. Il tipo stava cercando di baciarla.

"Piantala." Se lo scrollò di dosso come una zanzara. "Non pensarci neanche."

Ma lui si riavvicinò facendo un altro tentativo. "Mi piace il tuo profumo," biascicò contro il suo orecchio, affondando la mano nella scollatura.

"E' spray anti-zanzare, pezzo d'idiota," rispose lei spingendolo via con più forza.

Lui si allontanò con qualcosa incastrato fra il pollice e l'indice e lo sollevò verso la pallida luce proveniente dal lampione. Era il dado del Monopoli. Strabuzzando gli occhi, lo rigirò alcune volte e poi la guardò confuso.

"E' una lunga storia," si giustificò lei.

Lui sorrise come se la considerasse la migliore risposta del mondo e riprese "Non preoccuparti, posso rimetterlo a posto."

Allungò di nuovo la mano verso il suo petto, ma lei la spinse via. "Va bene, dico davvero, smettila. Ti assicuro che non vorresti vedermi incazzata. Non va mai a finire bene."

"_Gesù_," replicò lui con espressione ferita, capendo finalmente che diceva sul serio. "Non sono davvero un pezzente, sai. Vivo in una bifamiliare."

Lei cercò di non scoppiare a ridere. Non era certo il primo ragazzo che tentava di giocarsi la carta della pietà con lei. Una volta uno della squadra di football aveva cercato di convincerla che era una razzista perché si era rifiutata di succhiarglielo. Ed era bianco. Ma per qualche ragione, forse perché i suoi pensieri erano ancora un po' annebbiati, questa volta si sentì leggermente in colpa. Era una stronza, ma non era una _snob_. Aveva pomiciato con parecchi ragazzi poveri. Sam, ad esempio.

"Senti, non è niente di personale," assicurò lei. Poi, dato che le sue inibizioni stavano a zero, che non l'avrebbe mai più rivisto e che questa era la scusa perfetta, fece un respiro profondo e colse la palla al balzo. "E' che… ho altre preferenze, se capisci cosa intendo."

Lui la guardò accennando una risata, sicuro di aver capito male. "_Cosa_?"

"Hai sentito." Lei evitò il suo sguardo, sbalordita per quanto aveva appena fatto.

Dopo alcuni minuti di contemplazione, riprese, "Dici sul serio?"

"Sì, dico davvero." Fece una pausa e poi proseguì. "In effetti, quella ragazza con cui mi hai vista oggi pomeriggio… stiamo insieme."

Anche se tecnicamente non era vero, almeno non ancora, voleva vedere come ci si sentiva a dirlo ad alta voce. E in effetti ci si sentiva meravigliosamente. Era come se per il solo fatto di aver pronunciato quelle parole, si fosse avvicinata di un passo a quella meta. Desiderò all'improvviso che Brittany fosse lì, che l'avesse sentita. Ne sarebbe stata fiera, Santana ne era certa.

Poi infine tornò a guardarlo, Johnny, ricordò ironicamente. Lui non sembrò per niente colpito, e nemmeno divertito. Non sembrava neppure eccitato o solleticato, come lei si sarebbe aspettata dopo un'informazione del genere. La sua espressione fu stupita all'inizio, poi iniziò a trasformarsi in disgusto.

"Incredibile," commentò lui scuotendo il capo. "E' ripugnante."

"Ma che cazzo dici, pezzo di cretino?" gli chiese fissandolo sconcertata. "Ci avete sbavato addosso in spiaggia! Ci avete gridato di baciarci!"

"Certo, perché pensavamo che fosse sexy. Ma non sapevamo che foste _davvero _lesbiche. E' disgustoso."

Ecco che ci risiamo. Sapeva che prima o poi le sarebbe successo e pensava persino di essere quasi preparata ad affrontarlo, forse addirittura pronta ad abbracciarlo, in un senso ironico e postmoderno. Ma non lo era. Ora sapeva che non era nemmeno vicina all'essere pronta. Perché ora si sentiva come se il sangue le si fosse gelato nelle vene, come se tutto l'ossigeno fosse stato risucchiato fuori dall'auto.

"Come?" chiese lei, anche se le parole sembrarono quasi inudibili. Non era del tutto sicura di averlo detto ad alta voce.

"Hai capito," rispose lui. "Oh, cavoli. Proprio quando pensi di averle viste tutte." Pensieroso, scosse il capo di nuovo, come se fosse sempre più nauseato più ci rifletteva sopra. "Vorrei che qualcuno vi prendesse in blocco e vi spazzasse via dalla faccia della terra."

Credendo di avere le allucinazioni, perché di sicuro nessuno avrebbe potuto dire qualcosa di così raccapricciante, sussurrò con un tono risultò a malapena un sospiro, "Come puoi pensarlo davvero?"

"Come si può _non _pensarlo?" Le diede un'altra occhiata di disprezzo e aggiunse, "Sai cosa, sparisci dalla mia macchina. Vattene. Subito."

Aveva sentito le parole, ma era come se provenissero dal fondo di un pozzo. Ancora stordita guardava fuori dal finestrino dietro la sua testa con espressione sconcertata; quasi non lo vide uscire dall'auto e fare il giro intorno al veicolo. Quello che sentì dopo fu la sua portiera aprirsi, essere presa per un braccio e strattonata fuori dall'auto.

L'improvvisa ventata di aria fresca la riportò momentaneamente alla ragione. Scansò bruscamente il braccio dalla sua presa e si voltò, accogliendo con piacere la rabbia che scorreva dentro di lei. "Toglimi le mani di dosso!" Senza pensare, si gettò verso di lui cercando di graffiargli il viso ma fu spinta via facilmente.

"Sei impazzita per caso?" le chiese.

"Già, lo sono!" gli gridò. "Una pazza lesbica squilibrata che viene da Lima Heights Adjacent! _Y tu no quiero ni saber lo que pasa allí_!

Lui le rise in faccia. "Credo che questo spieghi perché sei così stronza, vero? Forse hai solo bisogno di una scopata."

Lei lo fissò scioccata: per quanto ricordasse, era la prima volta in vita sua che restava senza parole. Stava quasi per lanciarsi di nuovo contro di lui, ma c'era quel barlume di istinto di autoconservazione sepolto da qualche parte che la tratteneva, che le diceva che non era una buona idea. Santo cielo, era così difficile resistere però. Se avesse avuto a disposizione un'arma sapeva che le sue mani sarebbero già state sporche di sangue.

"Puoi ritenerti fortunata che Jed non c'è," ci tenne ad informarla poi.

"Ah sì? E come mai?" lo schernì lei.

"Meglio che tu non lo sappia," rispose con un sorriso carico d'ira. "Diciamo solo che le sue opinioni sono più radicali delle mie."

Lei lo fissò con repulsione. "Non posso credere di aver pensato per un attimo che tu fossi una persona normale. Deve essere stata la droga."

"Dolcezza, io _sono _una persona normale. Sono quanto di più normale esista. Lavoro sodo, amo mia madre, voto ad ogni elezione… E' su gente come me che è costruito questo paese." Sputò con noncuranza per terra. "Sei tu quella che andrà all'inferno."

"Credevo di esserci già," rispose lei senza riuscire ad esprimere a pieno il suo sdegno. Le veniva da vomitare.

Lui si avviò verso la portiera dell'auto, accingendosi a partire. "Ti do un consiglio. Meglio se fai attenzione qui intorno… perché alla gente non va a genio questa merda da depravati. Specialmente se gliela sbatti in faccia."

"Oh, davvero divertente per uno che ha un _acchiappasogni _rosa appeso allo specchietto retrovisore," lo incalzò lei. "Dimmi, non ti hanno ancora preso a calci?"

Stranamente quella critica sembrò colpirlo nel vivo. "E' della mia ragazza," replicò con fare di sfida.

"Oh, davvero," azzardò lei con un sorriso, incapace di trattenersi. "Si chiama Jed per caso?"

Se ne pentì immediatamente, perché ora lui si avvicinava minaccioso, con il viso contratto dall'odio. Lei indietreggiò un paio di passi fino a che la sua schiena non colpì la recinzione. Non poteva scappare e il parcheggio era deserto. Forse per la prima volta in vita sua desiderò di aver tenuto la sua boccaccia chiusa.

Lui si fermò a pochi centimetri da lei e si mise a fissarla e lei lo guardò con diffidenza, odiandosi perché era incapace di nascondere la sua paura. Più di ogni altra cosa al mondo era proprio questo che odiava di più. Lui la sovrastò minacciosamente per qualche istante, senza toccarla, poi sembrò costringersi a voltarsi. Notando la bottiglia di Wild Turkey ancora appoggiata sul tettuccio dell'auto dove lei l'aveva messa prima, la prese ed esaminò l'etichetta. Svitò il tappo, prese una lunga sorsata e scagliò l'intera bottiglia con forza verso i piedi di Santana.

Lei rabbrividì senza volerlo, mentre il violento suono di vetri rotti echeggiò con un frastuono spaventoso nel parcheggio vuoto. Il whiskey le schizzò sui piedi e sulle gambe e avvertì una serie di piccole fitte pungenti sulle caviglie e sugli stinchi, come dei tagli da rasoio. Digrignò i denti sforzandosi di non emettere suono e fissò il suolo, impedendosi di guardarlo in faccia.

Finalmente l'uomo tornò a sedersi in macchina, riempiendola di sollievo. Aprendo la portiera le suggerì, "Perché non te ne torni da dove cazzo sei venuta e ti porti via anche quell'altra?"

Poi salì, inserì la retromarcia e fece manovra. Lei si allontanò di un passò dalla recinzione, sentendo ritornare un barlume della sua abituale spacconaggine. Incapace di resistere al desiderio di sferrare la stoccata finale, gli gridò "Già, meglio che te ne vai! Prima che tiri fuori qualche gingillo che mi porto dietro per i tipi come te!" Ma la sua voce si ruppe in un singhiozzo a quelle ultime parole, che suonarono suonò più come una supplica che come una minaccia.

Con orrore lo vide fare marcia indietro e fermarsi nuovamente di fianco a lei, e per un attimo pensò di essersi _davvero _fottuta da sola e che avrebbe fatto meglio ad iniziare a correre. Dove però? Dal minuscolo e scheletrico Dustin che era già incazzato con lei?

Ma il tizio si limitò a fu aprire la portiera e gettare la sua borsetta in terra di fronte ai suoi piedi, non perché volesse restituirgliela, ma solo per sbarazzarsene. La borsa cadde su un fianco in mezzo alla pozza di bourbon e tutto il suo contenuto si rovesciò ovunque a terra.

Infine l'uomo se ne andò davvero, facendo stridere le gomme nella fretta. Santana realizzò, come in un sogno, che era la seconda volta oggi che faceva scappare qualcuno da questa stazione di servizio su tutte le furie. Ma le due situazioni non potevano essere nemmeno paragonate. Non si sentiva nemmeno più la stessa persona che era stata quel pomeriggio.

Udito il fracasso, Dustin uscì dal negozio e si mise a fissarla dal marciapiede. "Cos'è successo _stavolta_?" le chiese come se lei fosse la rovina della sua esistenza.

Santana non riuscì a rispondergli. Dopo un minuto lui rientrò, mentre lei non smetteva di fissare il disastro ai suoi piedi. Lentamente si piegò sulle ginocchia. Cercando di evitare il grosso dei vetri rotti tirò la borsa verso di sé e iniziò a raccoglierne il contenuto. La bottiglia di tequila era sudicia, ma intatta. Le batterie erano ancora nel pacchetto e concluse che non dovevano essersi danneggiate, anche se al momento non gliene sbatteva un granché.

Appena fuori dalla sua portata c'era qualcosa di piatto e rettangolare. Non riusciva a ricordare cosa fosse. Sporgendosi lo tirò verso di sé, lo sollevò e lasciò che la luce lo illuminasse mentre alcune gocce di whiskey grondavano dagli angoli. Era la fotografia incorniciata che Brittany le aveva regalato quella mattina. Rimase a osservarla, notando che l'alcol aveva già iniziato ad inzupparla. Il fondo dei loro vestitini era macchiato e sporco, sbiadito in una tinta marrone che stava già salendo verso l'alto. Si strinse la cornice al petto, chiudendo gli occhi nel tentativo di non crollare.

_Non ti azzardare_, si disse. _Non ti azzardare, cazzo. Non qui. Non in questo modo. Non ne vale la pena_.

Fece una serie di respiri profondi e tremolanti, aspettando che l'ondata delle sue emozioni si placasse. La soffocò, inghiottendola nello stesso identico modo in cui seppelliva ogni altra cosa. Anche se sapeva perfettamente che sarebbe rimasta ad aspettarla al varco, che non se ne sarebbe mai andata davvero, ma sarebbe rimasta in agguato fra le tenebre. Ma andava bene così, era pur sempre meglio di niente. Sicuramente in questo momento non era in grado di affrontarla.

Con delicatezza usò l'orlo del suo vestito per pulire il whiskey dalla fotografia, asciugandola quanto meglio poteva. Poi la rimise nella borsa, si alzò in piedi barcollante e, con tutta la dignità che riuscì a raccogliere, ritornò verso il furgone.

Non aveva assolutamente idea di come fosse riuscita a raggiungere di nuovo il campeggio. Si era limitata a guidare e in qualche modo, fortunatamente, si era ritrovata là. Se ci avesse ripensato, non si sarebbe nemmeno ricordata di essersi messa al volante. Era un miracolo che non fosse finita fuori strada o che non si fosse persa.

Quando uscì dal furgone fu colpita immediatamente dalla quiete che regnava nel campeggio. Il fuoco era più debole ora e scoppiettava ad intermittenza, ma non si sentivano voci nell'aria. Gerald era seduto su una poltrona da giardino, come se fosse rimasto ad aspettarla, ma si era addormentato con la testa rivolta all'indietro e con la bocca aperta. Russava anche un po'. Santana si guardò intorno e notò i piedi delle bambine fuoriuscire dalla loro tenda in miniatura. Si domandò distrattamente per quanto fosse stata via. Tutti sembravano essere già andati a letto e non c'era traccia di Brittany.

Cercando di non fare rumore, tirò fuori le confezioni delle batterie e le ripulì dall'alcol con un canovaccio per i piatti. Poi si infilò lo straccio in borsa, altrimenti come sarebbe riuscita a spiegarlo? Appoggiò con delicatezza le batterie sul tavolo, controllando che Gerald non si svegliasse. Si ricordò solo ora di aver dimenticato il ghiaccio. Per quanto fosse assurdo era questa la cosa per cui si sentiva più in colpa.

Silenziosamente si infilò nella sua tenda. Il debole fuoco e la lanterna vicina al tavolo fornivano un tenue bagliore attraverso la retina del telo, sufficiente solo per distinguere i contorni. Brittany era già lì, sdraiata su un fianco e voltata verso la parte opposta, apparentemente addormentata. Santana aprì la cerniera della tenda quasi sperando che il rumore la svegliasse, ma lei non si mosse. Sapeva per esperienza che Brittany dormiva come un sasso. O piuttosto con quel sonno pesante e puro tipico dei bambini che non hanno rimpianti e nulla che turbi le loro coscienze. Succedeva specialmente quando era stata più attiva del solito, come oggi ad esempio.

Sapendo che sarebbe crollata in mille pezzi se non avesse sentito la sua voce, si avvicinò e sedette di fianco a lei appoggiandole una mano sul braccio. "Brit?" la chiamò dolcemente. Poi non seppe che altro aggiungere. _So che sei arrabbiata con me, ma ora ho davvero bisogno di te_. _Ti prego, per favore svegliati. Ti prego, parla con me_. Ma non poteva certo dirlo ad alta voce, almeno non per il momento, non si era mai sentita così sola in tutta la sua vita.

La mano sul braccio di Brittany si alzava e si abbassava a tempo con il suo respiro profondo e pacifico. Si concentrò sul suo calore, sulla sua cadenza, sforzandosi di trarne la calma di cui aveva bisogno. Poi senza alcun preavviso fu colpita da un pensiero che le rubò il fiato per un secondo, che la fece sentire come se qualcuno l'avesse presa a pugni nello stomaco. Era stato un semplice pensiero: _avrebbe potuto essere lei_.

Avrebbe potuto essere esserci stata Brittany laggiù stanotte, se solo fosse andata al posto suo. Avrebbe potuto sentirle lei quelle parole. Avrebbe potuto essere lei a domandarsi perché un estraneo aveva deciso improvvisamente di odiarla. Avrebbe potuto essere lei quella bloccata contro una recinzione a pregare di non aver appena commesso l'errore più grande della sua vita.

Allontanò di scatto la mano dal braccio di Brittany, come se il pensiero stesso avesse potuto trasmettersi attraverso la sua pelle, come un veleno. Inorridita, si trascinò all'indietro fino a schiacciarsi contro la parete di nylon della tenda. Il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata e si sentiva come se l'aria non riuscisse a raggiungere i polmoni. Tutto il panico che era riuscita a reprimere e ignorare nell'ultima ora, adesso minacciava di colpirla e di sopraffarla.

Con mani tremanti, frugò nella sua borsa ed estrasse la bottiglia di tequila. Usando l'orlo dell'abito per fare presa sul tappo scivoloso, lo svitò e con uno scatto la portò alla bocca per berne un sorso abbondante, quasi soffocante. Fece una smorfia perché il sapore era tremendo, ma allo stesso tempo le dava sollievo. Così ne bevve ancora un altro sorso e avvertì il forte alcol bruciarle la gola e scendere verso l'addome, da dove il calore cominciò a irradiarsi nel resto del suo corpo in ondate rassicuranti. Bevve un altro sorso ancora. Quasi immediatamente, sentì il respiro rallentare, il panico ritirarsi come un fiume che dopo aver sfondato gli argini stava arretrando gradualmente.

Rimase lì seduta, ad osservare Brittany che dormiva attraverso quelle lacrime roventi che sarebbero cadute se solo si fosse lasciata andare. Ma non lo fece. Infine mise via la bottiglia, nascondendola nella borsa e coprendola con il canovaccio oramai rovinato. Poi si trascinò lentamente verso Brittany.

Calciò via le scarpe e si tolse il vestito sudicio dalla testa in un unico gesto, quindi si sdraiò di fianco a lei con indosso solo la biancheria. Mettersi qualcos'altro al momento sembrava uno sforzo troppo grande. Si strinse contro la sua schiena cercando di rubare un po' del suo calore, sentendo il bisogno della sua presenza fisica accanto a lei anche se era addormentata.

Ma persino senza neppure svegliarsi, Brittany sembrò avvertire il suo bisogno, perché si mosse e si voltò sull'altro fianco cingendo Santana con un braccio e tirandola a sé. Si era mossa senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi e poi sembrò ripiombare subito dopo nel sonno più profondo.

Santana si irrigidì per un attimo, poi si costrinse a rilassarsi, più grata di quanto non riuscisse a esprimere. Nonostante gli sforzi per trattenersi, una lacrima scivolò di traverso lungo la sua guancia per poi cadere sul cuscino. Il viso di Brittany era solo a pochi centimetri di distanza e lei rimase a osservarlo nella penombra. I suoi capelli sciolti e ondulati le ricadevano sulle spalle ed ora avevano coperto anche Santana. Le sue labbra profumavano di marshmallows. Desiderando baciarla ma non volendo svegliarla, decise di sfiorare delicatamente col le labbra l'incavo della sua gola, dove poteva percepire il battito stabile e rassicurante del suo cuore. Con un debole sorriso, notò che Brit indossava la sua collana anche a letto.

Avvicinandosi il più possibile a lei per godere del calore del suo corpo, chiuse gli occhi, pur sapendo che probabilmente non sarebbe riuscita a dormire. Per ora, le bastava restare distesa fra le sue braccia. Desiderò di poter restare così per sempre e che chiunque altro al mondo semplicemente sparisse.


	6. Capitolo 6

**Nota dell'Autrice: **

*In questo capitolo c'è una vago riferimento ad un one-shot che ho scritto prima di questa fic, così ho deciso di mantenere quegli eventi "canonici" per questa storia. Non è necessario leggerla comunque. Sentivo la necessità di specificarlo perché la cosa non sembrasse campata in aria. Tutto quello che vi basta sapere è che Santana ha fatto coming out con Rachel nell'ultimo giorno di scuola, occasione durante la quale hanno avuto una vera conversazione.

*Nella mia immaginazione, la sorella maggiore di Brittany è interpretata da Kristen Bell. Avevo bisogno di qualcuno per cui fosse plausibile che Santana avesse una cotta e, per qualche ragione, è lei che continuava a venirmi in mente.

*Infine, dato che non lo dico mai abbastanza, grazie mille a tutti quelli che lasciano una review. Sto spendendo una quantità assurda di tempo a scrivere questa fic: mi sento quasi come fossi posseduta. Devo ammettere che mi sono divertita da morire a scrivere questo capitolo. Ma non temete, vi prometto un sacco di momenti importanti per Brittany e Santana nel prossimo!

**Nota del team: **

*Contiamo di tradurre l'one-shot al quale si riferisce Cora al più presto. Nel frattempo, se non ce la fate a trattenervi, potete trovarlo nella sua pagina in inglese.

*Il discorso di Cora sulle review vale anche per noi! Non dimenticate di lasciare un segno del vostro passaggio, che siano critiche positive, negative, commenti, o anche solo un saluto!

* * *

**Capitolo 6**

Gli uccelli stavano cantando, ma fuori sembrava ancora buio. Santana socchiuse gli occhi per guardare dalla finestrella della tenda, fra il fitto fogliame verde poteva scorgere un cielo di un colore grigio perla. Aveva l'impressione di essere riuscita ad addormentarsi solamente un'ora prima. Eppure era già sveglia e inizialmente ne incolpò gli uccelli. Ecco perché gli alberi erano inutili, perché servivano solo a dare a quei dannati pennuti un rifugio dove parcheggiarsi ed interferire con l'indispensabile bisogno di riposo delle persone. Avrebbe dovuto portarsi i tappi per le orecchie.

Poi però si rese conto che la ragione più probabile per la quale si era svegliata era che Brittany non era più di fianco a lei. A quanto pareva se n'era andata già da un po', considerando che il sacco a pelo era ormai fresco. Santana si mise a sedere, però poi dovette immediatamente chiudere gli occhi colta da un capogiro. Sentiva riempirle la testa quel leggero fastidioso brusio di quando non si dorme abbastanza. Indossò un paio di shorts, una canotta, e infilò i piedi nelle infradito di Brittany: stamattina non ce la poteva fare a camminare in nessuna delle sue a dir poco inadeguate calzature. Per la prima volta da quando ricordasse non le importava un bel niente del suo aspetto.

Al di fuori nel campeggio poteva percepire dei movimenti provenire dalle altre due tende, ma in giro non c'era nessuno. Ringraziando il cielo, dato che non aveva nessuna voglia di chiacchierare con loro, specialmente dopo la notte scorsa, si affrettò verso la latrina prima che qualcuno la vedesse. Tuttavia Brittany non era lì come si aspettava. Allora dov'era? Da qualche parte a fare altre telefonate segrete al suo gatto?

Passando oltre l'area da campeggio, cominciò a camminare lungo il margine del bosco, controllando in basso verso il lago. A quest'ora del mattino dal lago si alzava una fitta nebbia che oscurava quasi tutto. Ma… cos'era quello? C'era qualcuno seduto laggiù? Santana si fermò cercando di capire cosa fosse esattamente. Quindi si alzò una leggera brezza che allontanò un poco la nebbia, e riuscì finalmente a distinguere il corpo di Brittany che se ne stava seduta a gambe incrociate sull'estremità rocciosa sulla quale avevano preso il sole il giorno prima. Inoltre, apparentemente, reggeva in mano un bastone da pesca.

Incapace di trattenersi, Santana incurvò le labbra in un sorriso. Si guardò intorno, individuò qualcosa simile ad un sentiero e poi si avviò con cautela verso l'acqua. "Ehi," sussurrò avvicinandosi. "Hai preso qualcosa?"

Brittany si voltò, felice di vederla. "In realtà non c'è l'amo attaccato," rispose timidamente. "Non voglio fare del male ai pesci."

Santana annuì. Nel mondo di Brittany, pescare senza un amo era un'attività perfettamente normale. Rimase in piedi dietro di lei ad osservare il lago ricoperto di nebbia. Il cielo stava iniziando a colorarsi di rosa col sorgere del sole. Sarebbe stata una vista magnifica se solo fosse stata dell'umore giusto per apprezzarla.

"Scusa se dormivo quando sei tornata ieri sera," le mormorò Brittany.

"Non fa niente." Non aveva voglia di parlare della scorsa notte. Non voleva nemmeno pensarci.

"Ho cercato di rimanere sveglia, così che potessimo parlare. Ho mangiato un sacco di marshmallows per assumere zuccheri. Poi mi sono data pizzicotti ovunque, e dato che non funzionava niente ho persino contato le pecore."

"Veramente, Brit," esordì Santana, come se stesse cercando di darle la notizia in modo gentile. Si spostò mettendosi in piedi di fianco a lei. "Credo che contare le pecore è quello che si dovrebbe fare quando si _sta cercando _di addormentarsi."

Brittany scosse il capo, rispondendo con enfasi, "Non quelle pecore. Non le conosci."

Santana si lasciò scappare una risata, "Oh."

"Santana," intervenne Brittany allarmata voltandosi sul fianco. La sua espressione si incupì, densa di preoccupazione. "Cos'hai fatto alle gambe?" Al tempo stesso lasciò cadere la canna da pesca che picchiò sulla roccia e scivolò via nell'acqua inosservata.

"Cosa?" Abbassò lo sguardo sul punto in cui Brittany aveva puntato gli occhi con aria inorridita. _Oh, merda_. Come aveva potuto non accorgersene prima? I suoi stinchi e le sue caviglie erano ricoperti da piccoli tagli provocati dai frammenti di vetro della bottiglia di whisky. Da alcuni di essi era uscito un po' di sangue che poi si era seccato, dipingendole la pelle di strisce marrone-rossastre. Immediatamente distolse lo sguardo, colta da un improvviso attacco di nausea.

Brittany si alzò in piedi e rimase a fissarla in attesa di una spiegazione.

"Non è niente," la rassicurò Santana, facendo uno sforzo immenso per mostrarsi disinvolta e vagamente imbarazzata. "Quando sono tornata ieri sera non avevo sonno. Così… ho deciso di rasarmi le gambe. Sai, in caso avessi cambiato idea sulle nostre scappatelle."

"Al buio?" la fissò Brittany con aria allibita. "E' una pazzia. Nemmeno io farei mai una cosa del genere."

"Già, beh… sul momento mi era sembrata una buona idea." Evitò di incrociare i suoi occhi, sapendo che se Brittany avesse continuato a guardarla così, sarebbe crollata e le avrebbe raccontato tutto. Non poteva farlo. Non ancora almeno.

Brittany comunque possedeva un vero talento nel decifrarla. "E' successo qualcosa?" le chiese con sguardo interlocutorio.

"_No_." In quel momento sì che la guardò negli occhi, e la scongiurò silenziosamente di lasciar perdere. "Potresti però andare a prendere il kit di primo soccorso per favore?" aggiunse vedendola esitare.

Alla fine Brittany si voltò per avviarsi, per niente felice di lasciar cadere il discorso. "Sì. Torno subito."

Santana la osservò mentre si allontanava nella nebbia diretta verso il campeggio e poi espirò profondamente, chiudendo gli occhi per un istante. _Datti una regolata_, si ordinò. _Non ti azzardare a rovinarle tutto. Si merita un magnifico weekend. Se mai le dirai quanto è successo, non lo farai di certo qui_.

Per distrarsi un po', afferrò un rametto e lo usò per recuperare il bastone da pesca che galleggiava sulla superficie pochi centimetri più in basso. Non voleva che Brittany finisse nei guai per averlo perso. Anche se, ad essere onesti, era difficile immaginarsi Gerald o Bunny arrabbiati per qualcosa.

Brittany fece ritorno, reggendo sotto braccio la piccola scatola bianca con il simbolo della Croce Rossa sul coperchio. Santana ricordò di averlo già visto durante i suoi precedenti campeggi ma, per quanto rammentasse, questa era la prima volta che veniva usato. Toccava a lei inaugurare una nuova e merdosa tradizione.

Allungò la mano, dato che Brittany sembrava riluttante nel volerglielo cedere.

"Faccio io," la informò Brittany.

"Non fa niente. Posso farlo da sola."

"Santana," intervenne con fermezza. "_Siediti_."

Sorpresa, alzò un poco le sopracciglia, poi fece come gli era stato detto. Quando aveva quel tono di voce era davvero meglio non scherzare.

Brittany sedette al suo fianco e rovistò nella scatola, individuando disinfettante e cerotti. I suoi capelli biondi erano ancora sciolti e mossi, e le caddero sul viso quando si sporse in avanti, oscurandole la visuale. Santana glieli sistemò dietro l'orecchio con un gesto più che familiare. Eppure per qualche motivo quella piccola intimità le sembrò inappropriata in quel momento. Desiderò di essere riuscita a contenere l'impulso.

"I tuoi capelli stanno diventando lunghi," commentò giocandosi la carta della disinvoltura.

"Vorrei che gli dessi una spuntata prima che inizi la scuola," commentò Brittany alzando lo sguardo. "Quella parrucchiera al salone mi fa paura. L'ultima volta che ci sono andata mi ha detto che l'uso improprio dell'arricciacapelli può farmi diventare pelata prima dei trent'anni. Ora come ora non ho bisogno di quel genere di stress nella mia vita."

Santana sorrise. "Posso farlo oggi se ti va."

Inzuppando una garza con un po' di perossido, Brittany iniziò a tamponare sui tagli, scendendo dall'alto verso il basso. Santana pregò che non ci fossero delle schegge di vetro. Come gliel'avrebbe spiegato?

"Brucia?" chiese Brittany notando un piccolo sussulto.

"Un po'." Attese, fece una smorfia, e poi aggiunse. "Okay, parecchio."

"Che fifona che sei." Brittany sembrò quasi divertita, come se la trovasse tenera. "Ecco. Mia madre faceva sempre così." Sporgendosi in avanti, soffiò delicatamente sulle ferite già disinfettate.

Con grande sorpresa di Santana, il soffice alito d'aria fresca fece diminuire il bruciore. Osservò Brittany, grata di avere almeno una scusa per stare così vicina a lei. Notò che già con le poche ore di sole del giorno prima, le era spuntata una collezione di pallide lentiggini sul naso e sulle guance. Sapeva per esperienza che sarebbero svanite quando l'estate si fosse trasformata in autunno, ma finché duravano erano davvero adorabili.

"Sarai una mamma magnifica un giorno." Poi, sentendosi pronunciare quelle parole, avvertì le guance andarle a fuoco. Sollevò per un attimo gli occhi verso il cielo dicendo, "Oddio, non posso credere di averlo detto. E' patetico."

Brittany le lanciò un'occhiata triste. "Non era patetico." Continuò poi a tamponare col perossido, spostandosi verso la caviglia sinistra, aggiungendo senza troppa convinzione, "Anche tu saresti una brava mamma."

Santana si lasciò scappare una risata. "Sei una pessima bugiarda, Brittany."

"Hai solo bisogno di fare pratica."

"Beh, se sopravvivo a questo weekend senza pugnalare Bianca, credo di poter affrontare praticamente tutto."

Accennando un sorriso, Brittany finì di disinfettare le ferite, senza dimenticare di soffiare un'ultima volta sui tagli per attenuare il bruciore.

Santana la guardò immersa nei suoi pensieri. "Mi dispiace davvero per ieri. Tutte quelle cose che ho detto… non so cosa mi è preso. E' che divento loca all'idea di poterti perdere ancor prima di…" lasciò la frase in sospeso. "Ad ogni modo, mi dispiace."

Ora Brittany iniziò a mettere i cerotti sui tagli peggiori. Dopo aver sistemato il primo, fece una pausa e guardò Santana come se fosse fiera di lei. "Grazie. Era tutto quello che volevo sentire, sai."

Santana si prese qualche secondo per processare la cosa. Quindi era questo che stava aspettando la sera precedente. "Perché non me l'hai detto?"

Brittany sembrò trovarlo divertente ma allo stesso tempo toccante. Scosse appena il capo in un gesto che diceva _Sei incorreggibile_. Dopo un secondo, mentre apriva un altro cerotto, aggiunse, "Comunque non sei completamente impazzita. Quinn mi ha chiamata _parecchie volte_."

_Aspetta, cosa_? Santana trattene la sua reazione da _Lo sapevo!_, impegnando al massimo la sua forza di volontà.

"Ma solo perché si sente sola, e non aveva nessun altro con cui parlare quest'estate. Mercedes è andata in vacanza con la famiglia e… non è che sia in confidenza con molti altri. Non ha nemmeno un gatto. Che tristezza."

"Lo so," intervenne Santana scrollando le spalle per fingere distacco. "Mi dispiace tantissimo per lei." Okay, questo non era per niente vero, ma qualche volta si sentiva in dovere di fare almeno finta di essere una persona rispettabile.

Fortunatamente, prima che Brittany potesse avvertire la falsità delle sue parole, la voce di Gerald le raggiunse dal bosco. "Ragazze! Partiamo fra dieci minuti, okay? Sarà meglio che veniate a mangiare qualcosa prima che le piccolette si divorino tutto quanto!"

"Okay, papà!" rispose Brittany ad alta voce.

"_Partiamo_?" Santana la guardò cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo. Forse aveva capito male la durata del viaggio? Davvero stavano tornando a casa?

"Facciamo un'escursione sul sentiero della Forgia Hope oggi. Te l'avevo detto, ricordi?"

"Oh, giusto." _Cazzo_. "L'avevo dimenticato."

"Santana." Replicò Brittany cogliendo la sua riluttanza soltanto guardandola in viso. "Hai intenzione di venire, vero?"

"E' che…" tentò vagamente. "Non ho portato le scarpe giuste per un'escursione."

"Sapevo che non l'avresti fatto. Così ne ho portato un paio in più per te."

Santana ponderò la cosa per un secondo, sentendosi tremendamente in colpa. "E' molto dolce da parte tua. Ma… ho dormito a malapena stanotte. Mi sento un zombie. Inoltre…" aggiunse decidendo di giocarsi la carta della pietà. "Le mie caviglie sono un disastro."

Brittany guardò verso le gambe incerottate. Non poteva di certo obiettare. Dopo non più di un paio di secondi di esitazione, sembrò giungere ad una conclusione. "Allora resto qui con te."

"No, Brittany." Avvertì improvvisamente un nodo in gola e cercò di deglutirlo a fatica. _Non ti azzardare a metterti a piangere_. "Ascolta, probabilmente dormirò e basta. Non c'è motivo che tu resti. So quanto ami queste stupide passeggiate e… tutta questa robaccia nella natura. Non te la farò perdere per colpa mia."

Brittany la scrutò, cercando una risposta sul suo viso. Sembrava intenta a capire se Santana stesse dicendo la verità e, in caso contrario, se fosse meglio lasciarla fare comunque a modo suo. "Sei sicura?"

"Assolutamente." Ribadì con voce ferma. "Starò bene. Se non riesco a dormire mi metterò a leggere le riviste che ho portato."

Brittany sospirò, arrendendosi. "Beh, stasera i miei genitori prenderanno la canoa e andranno a pescare nel loro posto _segreto_." Lanciò a Santana uno sguardo allusivo. "Quindi dopo che le bambine andranno a letto, avremo il campo tutto per noi. Possiamo parlare, e…" concluse scrollando le spalle.

Santana fu più intrigata di quanto non volesse ammettere da questa "e" così ambigua. E cosa? Ma allo stesso tempo, anche la prospettiva del dialogo era piuttosto terrificante. Di cosa voleva parlare? E poi perché dovevano sempre _parlare_? Temeva che se avessero iniziato, avrebbe finito per perdere il controllo e allora avrebbe spifferato tutto quanto.

"Va bene," annuì. "Mi sembra magnifico."

Lanciando un'occhiata verso il campeggio, dove dalla distanza si poteva sentire Ariel invitare tutti quanti a sbrigarsi, Brittany annunciò, "Credo di dover andare, ora." Sembrava ancora riluttante, ma si voltò per incamminarsi.

"Ehi." La fermò Santana. "Non raccogliere nessun serpente, okay? In effetti, non raccogliere niente di vivo. Tieni giù le tue adorabili zampine da qualsiasi cosa che ha abbia un battito cardiaco, hai capito?"

Brittany si voltò e le sorrise. "Te lo prometto." Poi il suo viso si fece pensieroso, come se stesse dibattendo fra sé e sé; infine, decidendo di agire prima di cambiare idea, si avvicinò a Santana e la baciò.

Inizialmente colta di sorpresa, subito dopo Santana si lasciò andare chiudendo gli occhi, sollevò le mani, le posò sulle guance di Brittany e ricambiò il suo bacio. Tutto il mondo scomparve. Sentì la punta delle loro lingue sfiorarsi delicatamente e le ginocchia minacciarono di cederle. Ma allo stesso tempo era incredibilmente tenero e affettuoso, niente a che vedere con qualsiasi cosa avesse mai sperimentato. Un'ondata di calore eruppe attraverso il suo corpo, ma sembrava così diversa, così intensa da non poter essere puramente fisica. Specialmente dopo quello che aveva passato la notte scorsa. Era come se ne avesse bisogno come mai aveva avuto bisogno di qualcosa in tutta la sua vita. E, in qualche modo, Brit l'aveva capito. Capiva sempre tutto.

Quando Brittany cominciò ad allontanare le sue labbra, Santana si sollevò appena sulle punte dei piedi, e cercò di far durare questo momento il più a lungo possibile indugiando sul suo labbro inferiore. Suonava davvero pazzesco, ma non riusciva a ricordare di averlo mai fatto in piedi. Solitamente quando si baciavano erano sul letto, e faceva parte del rituale di riscaldamento prima dell'atto principale. Si erano baciate per il solo gusto di farlo così poche volte. Fu come una rivelazione. A quanto pare era questo che si provava a baciare qualcuno di cui si è innamorati. Gesù Cristo, ci credo che la gente gli dà così tanta importanza.

Santana aprì gli occhi ricordandosi finalmente di respirare, e guardò Brittany con espressione confusa come a chiedere _E questo per che cos'era? _Brittany la guardò dritta negli occhi con un sorriso appena accennato, rispondendole silenziosamente che non era necessaria una ragione. I raggi del sole appena sorto si adagiavano su di lei, dipingendo i suoi capelli con una sfumatura ramata.

Poi, improvvisamente, Santana sembrò ritornare in sé e ricordarsi dove fossero. Perché il mondo in realtà non era scomparso. Eccome se c'era ancora. Guardò rapidamente verso il bosco, in direzione del campeggio. La nebbia aveva iniziato a diradarsi ma era ancora abbastanza fitta da nascondere gran parte dei dettagli. Quantomeno lo sperava.

Notando la direzione del suo sguardo, la delusione si dipinse sul volto di Brittany. "Non preoccuparti," le sussurrò, senza collera ma con semplice rassegnazione. "Non ha visto nessuno."

"Brittany…" azzardò Santana sentendosi in colpa. Ancora una volta non seppe che altro aggiungere. _Non mi importa se qualcuno ha visto? _Quella sarebbe stata una bugia, e lo avrebbe capito.

"Non fa niente."

E per il modo in cui Brittany lo disse, Santana le credette. Forse quella era la parte peggiore. Per lei era davvero tutto okay. E probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto esserlo. _Non ti merito_, pensò per l'ennesima volta.

"Torniamo nel pomeriggio. Cerca di dormire un po'," le suggerì Brittany mentre si avviava verso il sentiero nei boschi. Voltandosi indietro, aggiunse, "Puoi prendere in prestito le mie pecore se vuoi. Chiaramente per me non vanno più bene."

Santana la guardò allontanarsi in preda ad una battaglia interiore: una parte di lei desiderava seguire il suo istinto e fare quella stupida escursione. Avrebbe reso Brittany così felice. Non era troppo tardi, eppure non si mosse.

Dopo alcuni minuti sentì le loro voci affievolirsi, e in quel momento fu troppo tardi per cambiare idea.

Tornata al campeggio, si costrinse a mangiare una focaccina cercando di trattenere i conati di nausea. La mandò giù con una confezione dello speciale latte al cioccolato di Bianca. Non è che le piacesse il latte al cioccolato, ma se non altro cercare di scoprire perché ne mancava uno l'avrebbe mandata fuori di testa.

Trovarsi da sola nel silenzio della radura aveva un che di sinistro. Rimase in piedi di fianco al fuoco ormai spento ma ancora fumante ad ascoltare. Non c'erano suoni provenienti dal lago o da altre aree di campeggio. Forse era troppo presto. Non ricordava di essere mai stata in un luogo così silenzioso e solitario.

Fece ritorno in tenda e si sdraiò. Se doveva essere onesta, non era per niente certa che sarebbe riuscita a dormire. Voleva solo che Brittany non si perdesse l'escursione solo per farle compagnia. Sapeva inoltre che la sua presenza sarebbe stata una tentazione troppo forte, avrebbe finito quasi certamente per demolire le ancora fragili pareti emozionali che aveva eretto intorno alle sue paure. Quelle pareti avevano bisogno di tempo per rafforzarsi e diventare più sicure.

Sdraiata supina, si mise a sfogliare una rivista. Si trattava di una delle sue preferite, ma non riusciva a concentrarsi nella lettura. Per qualche strano motivo, sapere quali stivali sarebbero andati di moda il prossimo inverno non le sembrò particolarmente rilevante per la sua vita ora come ora. Era davvero incredibile che si fosse ritrovata a pensare una cosa simile.

Chiuse gli occhi per un momento, sapendo comunque che era inutile e che non avrebbe dormito.

Quando li aprì di nuovo, fu perché quella musica era maledettamente fastidiosa.

_L'amore non è altro che una canzone che cantiamo_

_Le paure sono il modo in cui moriamo_

_Puoi far suonare le montagne_

_O far piangere gli angeli_

Fece una faccia irritata. "Chi è che canta questa roba?" Mettendosi seduta, si accorse che indossava il vestito nero delle Nazionali. Il che era strano, perché non si ricordava nemmeno di averlo portato, ma non diede troppo peso alla cosa.

La tenda aveva cambiato colore. Ora era rosa carico e assomigliava all'interno di uno zaino. Prese a litigare con la cerniera lampo, per poi capire che era finta perché all'interno della tenda c'era una maniglia come quelle delle auto. Così la tirò verso di sé e il lembo si aprì verso l'esterno. Il pertugio però sembrava minuscolo, come quello della tana di un coniglio.

Facendo un respiro profondo, si arrampicò verso l'uscita cercando di non strappare il vestito, poi si alzò in piedi e si mise a guardare il campeggio circostante. Era pieno di gente. Poi però osservandoli bene notò che non si trattava di gente qualunque. Erano le Nuove Direzioni. Se ne stavano lì, sparpagliati nella radura circostante: alcuni intorno al fuoco, altri un poco più distanti, la maggior parte di loro stava cantando quella stupida canzone mentre Puck e Artie suonavano la chitarra.

_Forza gente_

_Sorridete al vostro fratello_

_Riunitevi tutti quanti_

_Cercate di amarvi l'un l'altro adesso_

Santana scosse il capo pensando a quanto fosse tutto maledettamente sdolcinato. E perché cavolo erano tutti _qui_?

Quindi notò una bandiera sventolare fra gli alberi, sopra c'era una scritta composta di lettere dipinte col glitter e contornate da stelle dorate.

**Extravaganza Canto Corale al Lago Hope, Copyright 1996**

_Ma se non ricordo nemmeno di aver fatto le prove_, pensò fra sé e sé. _Il signor Schue è proprio un insegnante di merda_.

Ad ogni modo non sembrava una cosa importante. Quello che era davvero importante, più di ogni altra cosa, era trovare Brittany, perché a quanto pareva non era nella radura con gli altri. E allora dov'era? A Santana sembrava di dover conoscere la risposta, tuttavia non riusciva a ricordarla. L'impulso di trovarla però era irrefrenabile. Doveva vederla subito.

Poi fu distratta dai suoi pensieri da un irritante suono tamburellante. Guardando alla sua destra, vide che al posto della tenda di Gerald e Bunny ora c'era un piccolo palco, sul quale c'era Bianca che indossava un tutù e ballava goffamente. A quanto pare Rachel le stava facendo da insegnante.

"Mento in alto!" la stava correggendo ad alta voce. "Ricordati sempre che il dolore delle scarpe da tip tap è direttamente proporzionale all'ampiezza del tuo sorriso. Memorizza questa rima: niente dolore, niente trofei."

"Ma non fa rima," rispose Bianca.

"Non discutere con me!"

Santana si avvicinò lentamente a loro. "Berry, che cavolo stai facendo?"

"Oh, ciao Santana," la salutò Rachel distrattamente. "Bianca ed io stavamo solo provando il numero da fare alla festa per il tuo coming out. So che potrà volerci un po', ma le buone performance richiedono tempo. Cinque minuti di pausa," ordinò alla bambina.

Poi prese Santana per un braccio e la guidò poco lontana dal palco, gesticolando vistosamente con la mano mentre le spiegava. "Pensavo di fare un medley: prima una canzone da un musical, niente di troppo complicato perché potrebbe risultare ironico e… sai qual è la mia opinione sull'ironia. Poi passeremo ad una ballata dove canteranno tutti e tu piangerai un po' perché capirai che ci teniamo davvero a te. Poi concluderei con qualcosa di allegro e positivo, magari qualcosa di… Randy Newman, non ho ancora deciso. Oh, poi ovviamente nel gran finale ci saranno palloncini e stelle filanti a forma di arcobaleno!" Concluse e sorrise attendendo speranzosa.

"Cosa?" chiese Santana inorridita. "No… non voglio _niente _di tutto questo. E poi…" si guardò intorno abbassando la voce. "Credevo di averti detto di tenere la boccaccia chiusa su questa cosa."

"Oh, lei?" chiese Rachel guardando Bianca. "Non c'è stato bisogno di dirglielo, credo che lo sapesse già. E' molto saggia per la sua età. Assomiglia molto a me quando ero piccola."

Bianca annuì. "E' vero."

Santana alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperata. "Oh, _ma per favore_." Non aveva tempo per questa roba. "Senti, sai dov'è Brittany?"

"No," rispose Rachel, poi un'ombra di preoccupazione calò sul suo volto. "Caspita, spero che non abbia scoperto di quei messaggi che mi hai mandato."

"Di cosa stai parlando?"

"Oh, niente di che. È solo che l'anno scorso quando sei rientrata ubriaca dopo il party a casa mia ho ricevuto una serie di messaggi davvero inappropriati. All'inizio pensavo che l'alcol mi stesse dando le allucinazioni, ma… alcune di quelle parole non le conoscevo nemmeno."

Nello stesso istante, Santana pensò _Non esiste al mondo_, ma anche _Oh merda, mi ricordo vagamente_.

"Cosa dicevano?" chiese allarmata.

"Preferisco non entrare nei dettagli," rispose Rachel evasivamente. "Ti basti sapere che all'inizio ero terrorizzata, poi… stranamente lusingata."

Mortificata, Santana si assicurò che nessuno avesse ascoltato il loro dialogo. Doveva ricordarsi di far nascondere a Brittany il suo telefono la prossima volta che avrebbe bevuto. Poi con voce bassa e minacciosa aggiunse, "Sarà meglio che tu non lo dica a nessuno, nanerottola. O ti strapperò via le corde vocali con le mie stesse unghie."

Rachel esaminò le sue mani con scetticismo, ponderando la cosa. "Santana, credi davvero che le tue unghie siano abbastanza lunghe?" Poi, notando l'espressione minacciosa sul suo volto, sorrise e si corresse rapidamente, "Ricevuto forte e chiaro." Quando Santana si allontanò, Rachel riprese il suo lavoro con Bianca. "Cinque sei sette otto! Bene… ora sorridi!"

L'irritante suono della sua voce svanì alle sue spalle man mano che si avvicinò al fuoco da campo. Nel frattempo Puckerman aveva abbandonato la sua chitarra e si era messo a fare sollevamento pesi. "Come butta, chica," la salutò sollevando il mento verso di lei. " Sto lavorando sui miei bicipiti." Ruotò le braccia in cerchio, afferrando quello che sembrava un manubrio da due chili, poi lo passò sulla mano sinistra e strinse la destra in un pugno. "La mia donna mi vuole coi polsi belli forti."

Santana fece una faccia schifata. "_Orrore_."

Pochi passi più avanti, scoprì che Tina stava strimpellando una chitarra acustica e se la stava cavando egregiamente. Santana la guardò perplessa. "Non sapevo che suonassi la chitarra."

"Nemmeno io," rispose guardandosi le dita con aria confusa. Poi sollevò lo sguardo verso Santana. "Gran parte di me è ancora un mistero." Mike le diede una pacca consolatoria sulla spalla.

Santana cercò di trovare una risposta che non fosse un insulto, ma fu distratta da un suono ritmico martellante. Guardò verso sinistra e vide che Artie stava sbattendo sistematicamente la sua sedia a rotelle contro i massi disposti intorno al perimetro del fuoco. Sembrava depresso.

Santana si avvicinò a lui chinandosi sulla ginocchia. "Ehi, Artie. Hai visto Brittany?"

"No, non ho visto Brittany," rispose piccato, ovviamente irritato nei suoi confronti. "Ora grazie te Brittany non la vedo _più_."

"Oh, risparmiami la farsa della pietà, non è colpa mia se le hai dato della stupida." Fiutò qualcosa nell'aria e si guardò intorno. "Cos'è quest'odore?"

Lui rispose con tono esageratamente patetico. "Qualcuno mi ha gettato una granita in faccia prima, e sono piuttosto certo che dentro ci fosse del gasolio."

"E' terribile." Commentò Santana evitando ogni contatto visivo e fingendo innocenza. "Chi farebbe mai una cosa del genere?"

Artie continuò a fissarla con sguardo allo stesso tempo triste e accusatorio.

"Santana!" gridò qualcuno. Lei si alzò di nuovo in piedi in piedi giusto in tempo per vedere Mercedes che stava per caricarla come un toro infuriato. "So che non avresti mai _rubato le mie scarpe_. Non vorrei dover tornare sul ring con te, perché ti spaccherei in due come un rametto."

"Wow, perché non ci dai un taglio con questa sceneggiata, Mo'Nique, perché non abbiamo nemmeno lo stesso numero di scarpe. Senza offesa, ma tu hai i piedi da uomo."

"E allora dove cavolo erano queste?" Sollevò un paio di zoccoli a zeppa con cinturini dorati, mettendosi una mano sul fianco e alzando le sopracciglia.

Con espressione impassibile, Santana rispose, "Non le ho mai viste in vita mia."

Improvvisamente Finn arrivò di corsa nella radura, affannato e con aria più tonta del solito. "Ragazzi! Ci sarebbe un problemino. Stavo andando nel bosco per…" Si interruppe con espressione ambigua. "Meditare."

"Con la mano destra o con la sinistra?" gli chiese Santana.

"Destra," rispose meccanicamente. "Aspetta, cosa?" Sembrò confuso, poi fece finta di niente e proseguì. "Ad ogni modo, ho sentito uno strano suono, come di qualcuno che accendeva una motosega, così sono andato a controllare e… è un dramma." Attese un attimo. "Lauren è incastrata nella latrina. Non riesce ad uscire."

"Oh, cavolo," commentò Puck con aria colpevole. "In effetti era via già da un po'. Pensavo che stesse solo facendo una cagata extra lunga."

"Qualcuno ha un piede di porco?" chiese Finn.

"Ce l'ho io," intervenne Sam facendo un passo avanti con in pugno una sbarra di metallo esageratamente grande, tipo cartoni animati.

Santana si voltò verso di lui. "E _tu _da dove sbuchi?"

"Sono sempre stato qui," le rispose. "Evidentemente non mi hai notato. Come al solito."

"Oh."

"Andiamo!" intervenne Finn come se stesse guidando una squadra di salvataggio in qualche pessimo programma per bambini. I ragazzi imboccarono il sentiero, seguiti da Mercedes e Tina che spingevano la sedia a rotelle di Artie sul terreno accidentato e nella fretta quasi lo ribaltavano.

Rachel era in piedi sul palco che strillava la sua ramanzina al gruppo, "State tutti calmi! Dopo tutto dobbiamo mantenere contegno e professionalità per quando finiremo sul notiziario della sera per quello che sarà sicuramente un salvataggio drammatico." Si lisciò i capelli, poi puntò il dito ordinando, "Bianca, prendi quelle stelle filanti!" Poi le due si allontanarono col resto del gruppo.

Santana si avviò con calma dietro di loro, non perché volesse aiutarli, ma perché la prospettiva di vedere Zizes che veniva scardinata da una latrina con un piede di porco era troppo esilarante per perdersela. Poi si fermò, ricordandosi di avere qualcosa di più importante da fare. Che cos'era? Ah, già, Brittany. Doveva trovare Brittany.

Così ritornò sui suoi passi verso il campeggio, dove si accorse che Blaine e Kurt erano seduti di spalle sul tavolo portatile. Sembravano intenti a fare degli hamburger. Si avvicinò a loro, e non poté fare a meno di notare quanto fosse ridicola la giacca della sua stupida sofisticata uniforme. _Che cosa ci fa qui un cavolo di Usignolo?_

Lui si voltò verso di lei con un sorriso affabile. "D'ora in poi sarò ovunque. Sarà meglio che ti abitui a me."

Lei lo guardò stranita pensando, _Per caso l'ho detto a voce alta?_

"No," rispose lui.

"Santana," intervenne Kurt allegramente. "Proprio la persona che volevo vedere. Ho bisogno di un parere femminile."

Si infilò in mezzo a loro e guardò in basso verso il tavolo. In realtà non stavano facendo hamburger, capì in quel momento, stavano facendo dei… _cappelli_. Dei cappellini eleganti. Sul tavolo ce n'erano pile intere. "Cosa sono?" chiese.

"Sono cappelli per procioni," rispose Kurt, come se fosse ovvio. "A quanto pare stanno festeggiando l'arrivo dell'autunno." Ne prese uno fatto di feltro con una piuma appuntata, provandolo sulla propria testa. "Questo l'ho chiamato il Robin Hood Chic. Cosa ne pensi?"

"E' bello Kurt. Molto bello," rispose lei con l'intenzione di non ferire i suoi sentimenti. "Sentite, sto cercando di trovare Brittany e nessuno di quegli sfigati l'ha vista."

"Oh," accennò lui, volgendo lo sguardo sui cappelli e stringendo le labbra. "Allora non hai sentito."

"Sentito cosa?"

Lui si comportava come se non volesse dirlo. "Quinn l'ha portata a cercare conchiglie."

"_Conchiglie_," gli fece il verso Santana. "Ma questo è un lago."

Kurt parve divertito. "Sì, ma… è di _Brittany _che parliamo."

"E' vero," intervenne Blaine guardando Kurt per poi scoppiare a ridere.

"Oh chiudi il becco, Hogwarts, tu nemmeno la conosci," lo riprese Santana visibilmente incazzata.

"Quando si parla del diavolo," intervenne Kurt, facendo un cenno col capo verso il pendio che scendeva al lago. "Eccole là."

Santana si allontanò dal tavolo avvicinandosi al margine degli alberi per vedere meglio. Quindi sgranò gli occhi in preda allo shock verso la riva del lago, sulla quale Quinn e Brittany stavano passeggiando avvolte in un gigantesco asciugamano da spiaggia. _Avevo ragione, si disse. Lo sapevo, cazzo. Tipico._

Improvvisamente, Quinn sollevò la mano in alto sulla testa, e Santana riuscì a scorgere qualcosa che luccicava sotto i raggi del sole, qualcosa di turchese e rosso. Si trattava della collana di Brittany, quella che le aveva portato da Porto Rico. Quinn fece un saltello lanciando l'oggetto in acqua il più lontano possibile. "Vai a prenderla!" ordinò a Brittany con entusiasmo.

Brittany aggrottò le sopracciglia, sembrava riluttante, poi però si fece largo nell'acqua e nuotò verso la collana.

"Brava!" gridò Quinn. Si dava delle pacche sulle ginocchia come se stesse chiamando un cane. "Ora riportala indietro!"

_Quella stronza_, pensò Santana su tutte le furie. _Come si permette di trattare Brittany come se fosse un cane?_

Poi però notò qualcosa comparire sull'acqua, un puntino che diventava sempre più grande man mano che si avvicinava a Brittany. Era una canoa. Una canoa con a bordo due uomini.

Sentì lo stomaco contorcersi dalla paura. "No," sussurrò a se stessa. "Oddio, no."

Uno degli uomini, quello magro che aveva riconosciuto fin troppo bene, si stava sporgendo dal bordo. Poteva distinguerne chiaramente la voce, anche se era molto lontano. "Hai bisogno di una mano? Sali, c'è spazio per altre due persone!"

"Brittany, no!" urlò Santana, ma lei non sembrò sentirla. Iniziò infatti a nuotare verso la canoa come se fosse grata per il passaggio.

Santana cominciò a correre facendosi largo disperatamente fra l'erba e i cespugli per raggiungere il margine del lago. Le sembrava di muoversi nella gelatina. "Brittany!" strillò di nuovo. Poi guardò affranta verso Quinn. "E' tutta colpa tua! Aiutami, dannazione!"

Quinn se ne stava in piedi con le braccia conserte, non sembrava per niente preoccupata e la guardava con pietà. "Non puoi proteggerla. Non riesci nemmeno a proteggere te stessa."

Santana si voltò di nuovo verso l'acqua. Ora la canoa era solo a pochi metri da Brittany, e il tizio stava allungando la mano preparandosi a tirarla su. Santana si lanciò in acqua a larghe falcate, nel disperato tentativo di fermarla, poi si ricordò di essere una pessima nuotatrice. Così tornò sui suoi passi e si mosse di corsa verso il campo; la distanza sembrava allungarsi e accorciarsi davanti a lei. Qualcuno doveva aiutarla. Per l'amor di Dio, perché nessuno l'aiutava?

"Kurt!" gridò.

Ma lui era scomparso. Così come Blaine.

In effetti non c'era nemmeno più il tavolo. Sulla radura non c'era più nulla. Nessun palcoscenico. Niente tende. Nessun fuoco. Era completamente vuoto, come se non ci fosse mai stato nessuno.

Rimase impietrita, totalmente sola, il respirò iniziò a farsi faticoso e angosciato. Aveva il frastuono di un jet di linea attaccato all'orecchio. Oltre a questo, il campeggio era silenzioso. Anche gli uccelli avevano smesso di cantare. _E ora che cosa faccio?_ Si domandò. _Che cavolo faccio?_

E poi… dal nulla…

_Ti metto a posto_

_Con tutto il resto_

_Dei miei accessori _

_Sul comodino._

Sconcertata, si guardò intorno in tutte le direzioni. Da dove veniva quella musica? "Rachel?" chiamò ad alta voce. Sarebbe stata felice di vedere qualsiasi faccia familiare in questo momento. Una qualunque.

_Sei giallo o nero_

_E come un amico vero_

_A volte ti perdi nel mio disordine_

Chiuse gli occhi per concentrarsi, cercando di individuarne la direzione.

Ma quando li aprì, si ritrovò dentro la sua tenda, intenta a fissarne il soffitto. Fece un respiro profondo, immensamente sollevata. Non era reale. Non era reale, il che significava che Brittany stava bene. Era stato tutto un sogno. Eppure le furono necessari alcuni secondi perché il battito del suo cuore rallentasse. _Sapevo che non era vero_, mentì a se stessa. _Sapevo che era un sogno fin dall'inizio. Non è possibile che Mercedes sappia che ho preso le sue scarpe. _Si costrinse a non pensare all'ultima parte del sogno, al suo significato.

Eppure c'era ancora quella stupida canzone. Ma che cazzo?

_Ma quando codini da scolaretta non si possono più portare_

_E il mio aspetto devo curare_

Perplessa, sbirciò con la testa fuori dalla tenda. La musica aveva un suono metallico e sembrava registrata. Santana ne seguì la traccia fino al tavolo dove avevano giocato a Monopoli la sera prima. Chinandosi, vide che in terra sotto ad una sedia da giardino c'era il telefono di Brittany.

_In ogni momento su di te posso fare affidamento_

_Il mio cerchietto…_

_Tu sei il mio cerchietto…_

"Oh, Brit," borbottò fra sé e sé con una smorfia. "Hai veramente questa suoneria?"

Quindi lo raccolse ed esitò per un attimo, indecisa se rispondere o meno. Dal telefono ora proveniva la voce di Brittany che diceva "Cantala ancora."

"Brittany, devo andare in classe!"

"Solo l'ultima volta!"

Quindi un inconfondibile sospiro drammatico alla Rachel Berry, seguito da…

_Ti metto a posto_

_Con tutto il resto_

In quel momento Santana decise che non aveva nessuna intenzione di ascoltarla un'altra volta. Guardò lo schermo, ma indicava che il numero non era disponibile. Così rispose, sperando che non fosse quel dannato gatto che richiamava Brittany. Sollevando il telefono all'orecchio, rimase in ascolto senza dire niente, quasi si aspettasse di sentire un miao.

Invece qualcuno parlò.

"Brittany? Ci sei, piccola?"

La voce era femminile, oltre che familiare. In stato di shock, Santana sgranò gli occhi e rimase a bocca aperta.

"Sei tu, Fabray?" Si alzò in piedi e sentì la sua spacconaggine da bassifondi scorrerle nelle vene come una droga. Per la prima volta da giorni si sentì di nuovo se stessa. Era esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

"Stammi a sentire. Credo che io e te dovremo fare una bella chiacchierata. Ho tre parole per te: _Doccia. Degli. Spogliatoi. _Ti suona familiare, Principessa?"

Silenzio dall'altro capo della linea. Santana annuì, _Mh-mh. Come immaginavo. _Soddisfatta, proseguì.

"Okay, allora forse vuoi solo essere amica di Brittany, forse ti senti sola dopo che il tuo uomo ti ha scaricata per l'umpa lumpa, _di nuovo_. Bene, lo capisco. Sai cosa ti dico? Quest'anno noi tre potremo stare insieme come ai vecchi tempi e fare un tuffo nel passato. Ma se credi di poter strisciare dietro le mie spalle e intortare Brit, allora forse è ora che la stampa sia informata della sordida bravata nel tuo passato da cheerleader, e per stampa intendo proprio il capellone ebreo. Perché per qualche strana ragione non sono molto brava nel mantenere i segreti quando sto per perdere la mia ragazza. Ci siamo capite?" Attese qualche secondo senza ricevere risposta. "Pronto?"

"Chi cavolo è che parla?" La voce dall'altro capo suonò più divertita che sorpresa.

Perplessa, rispose come se fosse ovvio, "Sono _Santana_." Cazzo, quante tresche gay ha avuto Quinn negli spogliatoi?

"Ahh, Lopez. Allora sei ancora in giro, eh? Ancora migliori amiche, anime gemelle, amiche con benefici, e tutte quelle schifezze appiccicose?

"Ma chi _parla_?" chiese ora allarmata.

"Sono Lindsey."

Santana rimase pietrificata e inorridita, poi affondò sul frigorifero portatile chiudendo gli occhi in preda alla più completa mortificazione. Oh, no. No no no no. _Che cazzo ho che non va? PERCHÉ CONTINUO A FARE QUESTE COSE? _Per una frazione di secondo sperò che si trattasse ancora del sogno, che non stesse succedendo davvero, ma sapeva di non poter essere così fortunata.

"Ciao, Lindsey." Cercò di sembrare disinvolta, ma probabilmente non le riuscì molto bene. "Ti ho scambiata per qualcun altro."

"Già, l'avevo intuito." Fece una pausa come se stesse riflettendo. "Fabray è quella che è rimasta incinta, giusto?"

"Giusto."

"Mh, interessante." Poi la sua voce ritornò vivace, già annoiata dalla conversazione. "Comunque, dov'è mia sorella?"

"È…" Santana si interruppe. Dov'è che era Brittany? L'effetto del sogno persisteva e giocava dei brutti scherzi alla sua memoria. "Sono andati tutti a fare un'escursione."

"Un'escursione? Nel senso che stanno guardando un documentario o roba simile?"

"No, un'escursione vera. Nel bosco. Siamo a quello stupido lago."

"Oddio, è già il weekend del Labor Day?" Lindsey sembrò davvero sorpresa. "Sai come si dice, il tempo vola quando spari tranquillanti alle zebre." Fece un sospiro profondo. "Beh, e ti pareva. È l'unica volta in sei mesi che riesco a chiamare e a casa non c'è nessuno, i miei genitori non credono nei cellulari, e Brittany non riesce a stare dietro al suo. Ti giuro, vorrei che ne dessero uno ad Ariel. È la persona più responsabile della famiglia."

"Mi dispiace," la consolò Santana. Ora che l'umiliazione iniziale stava passando, era piacevole ascoltare Lindsey. Era passato così tanto da quando aveva sentito la sua voce. Poteva persino sentire tornare a galla la sua cotta infantile.

"Beh, questo è quanto," sentenziò con tono perentorio. "Dì loro che ho chiamato, suppongo."

"Aspetta," la incalzò Santana. Non voleva ancora riagganciare. Cercò un argomento per fare due chiacchiere, poi chiese, "Com'è l'Africa?"

"È meravigliosa. È più o meno tutto l'opposto di Lima, che è esattamente il motivo per cui mi sono arruolata." Poi fece una pausa e sembrò rassegnata a ricambiare il gesto. "E lì come vanno le cose? Sei ancora il capitano dei Cheerios?"

"No," rispose Santana con espressione esasperata. Ogni volta che ci pensava non poteva fare a meno di incazzarsi. "Non siamo nemmeno più nei Cheerios. Io e Brittany ci siamo ritirate."

"Davvero?"

"Sì. Ora… ci concentriamo sul canto corale." Poi rabbrividì, rendendosi conto per la prima volta di quanto suonasse patetico.

Invece Lindsey sembrò approvare. "Beh, bene. Mi fa piacere. Sai cosa? Spero che Sue Sylvester muoia in un terribile disastro aereo. Quella donna è il male incarnato. A dire il vero, ritiro tutto… spero che non muoia. Spero che l'aereo si schianti e che resti bloccata su qualche montagna delle Ande, e che sia costretta a mangiarsi le gambe _prima _di morire."

Santana rimase in ascolto, colpita. Aveva dimenticato che Lindsey era un po' stronza. Probabilmente era quello il motivo per cui l'aveva presa come modello di riferimento.

Poi proseguì. "Sai, ho ancora gli incubi per quella volta che ha cercato di lanciarmi sul campo da football con una catapulta… una _vera _catapulta medievale. Per non parlare del fatto che il mio colon è appena guarito da quelle schifezze purificanti che ci faceva bere. Sai cosa vuol dire avere la diarrea per sette anni, Santana?"

"_No_," rispose inorridita. "Oddio." Ma nonostante la quella rivelazione bizzarra, stava anche pensando, _Lindsey ha appena detto il mio nome. Porca vacca, ha davvero detto il mio nome._

"Beh, è il lascito dei Cheerios. Ringrazia il cielo che ne sei uscita."

"Credevo che ti piacesse fare la cheerleader," commentò Santana.

"A nessuno piace," rispose Lindsey con decisione. "Non al McKinley. Lo si fa solo perché è quello che si presume debbano fare le ragazze fighe e popolari. È quello che ti fa rimanere in cima."

"Già, beh sono piuttosto sicura che i nostri giorni al vertice siano finiti." Non spiegò che questo, per lei, era vero anche per altre ragioni oltre che per essere fuori dai Cheerios. "Pazienza. Non me ne frega un cazzo," disse atteggiandosi come una sofisticata donna di mondo. "Comunque me ne vado da Perdentopoli appena posso. Mi trasferisco a New York subito dopo il diploma." Poi rimase in attesa, un po' sorpresa di aver detto quelle parole. L'idea era ancora in alto mare nella sua testa, ma sentirla ad alta voce la fece sembrare una cosa reale, come se potesse farlo davvero.

"Non mollare," la incoraggiò Lindsey. "Riesco già a vedertici."

Rincuorata dal suo supporto, Santana proseguì, "Probabilmente farò la cantante. Non il tipo triste da Broadway, ma tipo… una cantante vera. Forse inizierò ad esibirmi in qualche locale… Non ho più intenzione di prendere un soldo da mio padre. Io e Brit possiamo mantenerci da sole. Cioè, le mance che prenderò solo grazie al mio sex appeal potrebbero bastare da sole per l'affitto."

Lindsey rimase in silenzio per un istante. "Credi che Brittany verrà con te?"

"Beh, sì." Il _ma va? _rimase implicito.

"Ha detto che lo farà?"

"No, ma… non ne abbiamo ancora parlato."

"Non prenderla per il verso sbagliato. È solo che… Non riesco davvero ad immaginarla nella grande mela. Credo che si sentirebbe persa. È una ragazza di provincia. Vuole stare in un luogo dove tutti conoscano il suo nome… e dove tutti l'adorino eccome."

Santana fece una faccia confusa. "Quella non era la sigla di Cin Cin?"

Lindsey sospirò. "Già, è l'unico programma che trasmettono qui. Ho visto ogni episodio all'incirca dodici volte."

"Beh, comunque credo che ti sbagli su Brittany. E' più coraggiosa di quanto credi."

"Forse hai ragione. Cioè, guarda me. Non credi che mi abbiano dato tutti della pazza quando ho annunciato che sarei entrata nei Corpi di Pace e sarei andata in Africa? La Capo Cheerio Lindsey Pierce che distribuisce retine anti-zanzare nella giungla? La Reginetta del Ballo che si sporca le mani in una riserva di caccia? Nessuno pensava che ce l'avrei fatta."

Non riuscendo a trattenersi, Santana replicò, "Credevo che avessi perso il titolo contro quella danese dello scambio culturale."

Lindsey rimase in silenzio per un secondo, poi quando rispose parve infastidita. "Ci sono stati alcuni problemi di brogli elettorali. I danesi sono scaltri, ricordatelo. Senti, il puntò è che ce l'ho fatta. Sono a migliaia di chilometri dall'Ohio, e l'adoro. Sto pensando di fare un altro turno. Anche tu puoi farlo. Hai solo bisogno di uscire dal tuo ambiente sicuro."

Santana ci pensò su. "Non credo di avere un ambiente sicuro."

"Allora sarà anche più facile partire, no?" Fece una pausa. "La verità è che non mi sono mai sentita al mio posto laggiù. Adoro la mia famiglia, sono le persone più fantastiche del mondo… ma a volte mi sentivo come se mi avessero scambiata alla nascita. Sono così tranquilli, capisci? Sono in pace con il mondo così com'è. Vorrei davvero poter essere così, ma non ci riesco."

"Capisco cosa vuoi dire," rispose Santana. Mai furono dette parole più vere.

"Non appartenevo a Lima, e non credo che ci appartenga nemmeno tu." Poi aggiunse in tono quasi filosofico, "È come Norm disse a Sam nell'episodio 14 della stagione 2. 'I terroristi si sono impossessati del mio stomaco, Sam. E stanno chiedendo della birra.'"

Santana cercò di dare un senso a quanto aveva appena sentito, poi però ci rinunciò. "Non ho la più pallida idea di cosa voglia dire."

"Già, nemmeno io." Si incupì Lindsey. "La HBO mi manca da morire."

Santana rimase in silenzio per un momento. Voleva dirle quanto fosse stato importante il suo incoraggiamento, come se per il semplice fatto che un'altra persona conoscesse i suoi progetti e la sostenesse, sentisse di poter avere una possibilità. Ma era una tale frana a ringraziare le persone.

"Comunque," intervenne Lindsay irrevocabilmente. "Di' alla mia famiglia che mi dispiace non essere riuscita a parlarci. Vorrei essere lì. Per quanto detesti l'Ohio, il campeggio mi manca davvero. Era la parte migliore dell'anno. E dai un bacio a Brittany da parte mia," aggiunse. "Senza lingua, però. Quello fatelo per conto vostro."

Santana sorrise. "Sarà fatto." Non era sicura di come Lindsey lo sapesse, ma sorprendentemente la cosa non la turbava. Forse era perché si trovava all'altro capo del mondo.

In sottofondo si sentì un forte squillo di tromba, seguito da qualcuno, un uomo probabilmente, che parlava una lingua straniera in tono pacato. Poi un altro minaccioso squillo di trombe.

"Oh, cavolo," mormorò Lindsey. "Devo andare. Devo raccogliere dello sperma da un elefante."

Santana arricciò il naso, ma non riuscì a trattenersi dall'indagare. "_In che modo?_"

"È tipo fare la sega più grande del mondo, ti assicuro che non vorresti conoscere i dettagli."

"Beh…" commentò, sapendo di doverla lasciare andare. "È stato molto bello parlare con te." Lindsey probabilmente non si rese nemmeno conto di quanto fossero sincere quelle parole.

"Già," rispose con tono di voce che lasciava trasparire sorpresa ma anche assenso. "Oh, ehi. Buona fortuna col vostro triangolo amoroso."

"Veramente non è…" iniziò Santana, poi rinunciò. Che senso aveva? "Grazie."

Santana riagganciò e spense il telefono per sicurezza, in caso qualcun altro tentasse di chiamare. Temeva già che _Il Mio Cerchietto _le restasse bloccata in testa per il resto del week-end.

Ancora seduta sul frigorifero, si guardò intorno nella radura. Non sapeva per quanto aveva dormito, ma sembrava essere intorno a mezzogiorno. Ora si udivano suoni vaghi provenire da altre zone del parco, suoni allegri di persone che nuotavano e che si divertivano, facendo quello che si dovrebbe fare in vacanza. Santana fissò il furgone con nostalgia. _E se lo prendessi e andassi a casa?_ Pensò. _Poi potrei pagare qualcuno perché lo riporti qui. Qualcuno che non abbia una vita e nient'altro da fare. Tipo il signor Schuester._

Ma il solo pensiero di dover guidare il furgone le portò alla mente i ricordi della notte precedente, così distolse lo sguardo rabbrividendo e rinunciò irrimediabilmente ai suoi piani di fuga. Non che potesse farlo davvero, comunque. Però odiava il fatto che pensieri in apparenza innocenti (o almeno innocenti per i suoi standard) venissero irreparabilmente macchiati dalla angosciante scena alla stazione di servizio. Come poteva riuscire a tenerla sepolta se quella continuava a sbucare fuori?

Quindi si alzò, decidendo di cercare qualcosa da mangiare per pranzo. Decise di bere un altro latte al cioccolato di Bianca. L'avrebbe fatta sentire meglio.

Ad un certo punto durante il lungo pomeriggio solitario, senza nemmeno provarci, doveva essersi addormentata di nuovo. Perché quando si svegliò per la seconda volta, Brittany era in tenda seduta al suo fianco. "Ehi," la salutò sottovoce.

Santana si mise a sedere, rincuorata nel vedere che fosse tornata. "Ciao." Rispose con voce assonnata.

Poi, dato che a quanto pare stavolta aveva dormito profondamente e non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso la sensazione di torpore, appoggiò il capo sulla spalla di Brittany, stringendosi a lei. Questa giornata era stata così strana. Aveva un improvviso e incontenibile bisogno di coccole. Dato che non era abbastanza sveglia da avere la sua guardia alzata, si lasciò guidare dall'impulso.

Brittany avvolse le braccia intorno a lei, un po' sorpresa ma felice.

Mormorando quasi incomprensibilmente contro il suo collo, Santana borbottò, "Sono così felice che sei tornata. Rachel non voleva chiudere quella sua boccaccia… e ho sbroccato con tua sorella per aver cercato di rubarti… e c'erano dei cappelli per i procioni." Fece una pausa riflettendo sulle sue parole. "In parte potrebbe essere stato un sogno." Strofinò il naso contro la pelle di Brittany, rinunciando a capirci qualcosa per il momento. "Com'è andata l'escursione?"

"È stata bellissima," rispose Brittany. "Ho visto due lucertole. Non le ho raccolte, però, lo giuro."

"Brava," replicò Santana, che sembrava sul punto di addormentarsi di nuovo.

"Ma avrei davvero voluto. Una aveva addirittura la cresta."

"Ma certo." Ancora disorientata, Santana borbottò contro la sua spalla, "Sono riusciti a tirare fuori Lauren dalla latrina?"

Brittany tenne le braccia strette intorno a lei, lisciandole i capelli sulla schiena. Sopra la sua spalla fece un'espressione perplessa, meditando sulla cosa. "Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando," rispose finalmente. Poi la baciò sulla guancia.

"Ma credo che andrò a farti un po' di caffè."


	7. Capitolo 7

**NdT:** Si tratta del penultimo capitolo di questa magnifica storia. L'autrice e anche noi del team vogliamo ringraziare di cuore tutti quelli che scrivono su Twitter o su Tumblr e soprattutto quelli che ci regalano 30 secondi del loro tempo per lasciare una review (che periodicamente tradurremo e invieremo all'autrice). Buona lettura!

**- _BFD_**

* * *

**Capitolo 7**

Santana se ne stava in piedi intenta a fissare il lago con una tazza di caffè in mano. Ariel e Bianca stavano nuotando, strillando con la loro odiosa vocetta ogni cinque secondi senza apparente motivo. Gerald galleggiava intorno a loro in una camera d'aria: indossava un paio boxer da bagno scozzesi verdi e rosa, un sombrero, e aveva una striscia gigante di crema solare sul naso. Non faceva caso agli schiamazzi delle bambine, e cercava di leggere un numero della rivista Scientific American che si era già completamente inzuppata d'acqua. Quindi alzò lo sguardo e, accorgendosi di Santana, la salutò goffamente.

Lei accennò un sorriso e gli fece un cenno con la mano, ma subito dopo il suo sorriso svanì. C'era qualcosa nel lago che la turbava, anche se non riusciva a ricordare cosa fosse. Aveva a che fare con il sogno che aveva fatto qualche ora prima. Era svanito dalla sua memoria molto rapidamente. Tutto ciò che le era rimasto era un retrogusto, per così dire, di angoscia. L'unica cosa che ricordava nel dettaglio era che avesse a che fare con Brittany, e che l'aveva spaventata a morte.

"Bù."

Fece un balzo, il caffè le si rovesciò sul polso e qualcuno la afferrò da dietro avvolgendole le braccia intorno alla vita.

"_Brittany_. Non dovresti avvicinarti di soppiatto a qualcuno che ha una bevanda calda in mano."

"Ce l'hai in mano da venti minuti, non credo che sia ancora calda." Per dimostrarlo afferrò la tazza, ne bevve un sorso, fece una smorfia, e poi gettò in terra ciò che restava. "Che schifo."

"Era la mia seconda tazza, comunque. E grazie, fra parentesi. Adesso credo di essere finalmente sveglia."

"Bene. Magari ora la smetterai di dire che ha chiamato mia sorella."

"Brit, quello è successo davvero, non faceva parte del sogno," insistette. "_Ha chiamato_, okay? Abbiamo parlato per dieci minuti ed è stata una figata! Siamo praticamente migliori amiche adesso."

Brittany le sorrise esasperata. "L'importante è che ci credi _tu_, Santana."

Scosse il capo, rinunciando a convincerla per ora. Aveva la sensazione che Brittany la stesse prendendo in giro. A volte era difficile capirlo.

"Ti va di andare a farci una doccia? Ho bisogno di una pausa dalla mia famiglia."

Santana la guardò. "Dipende. Intendi quelle docce sudicie in cemento vicino al parco giochi?"

"Ci sono solo quelle qui."

"Ho un'idea migliore." Santana si spostò un poco verso di lei, sfoderando il suo tono più seducente. "Perché non ce ne andiamo in hotel per qualche ora, solo io e te. Pago io."

Brittany sembrò vagamente interessata, così proseguì.

"Possiamo usare quelle saponettine che ti piacciono tanto." La squadrò con sguardo sensuale.

"_Adoro _quelle saponettine," mormorò Brittany. "Mi fanno sentire un gigante. Ma non possiamo andarcene, sai che non possiamo. Non sarebbe giusto."

Santana fece un sospiro, era valsa la pena tentare. "Già, lo so." Ponderò la cosa per un istante. "Okay, va bene. Useremo le docce. Ma se prendo qualche fungo strano ti riterrò personalmente responsabile."

Così raccolsero alcune necessità in una larga borsa da spiaggia di tela, poi avvisarono la madre di Brittany riguardo le loro intenzioni.

"Va bene, ragazze," canticchiò Bunny con un ampio sorriso. In mano reggeva un porta bevande di gomma con all'interno una lattina, Brittany la annusò sospettosa.

"Mamma, ma è _birra_? Pensavo avessi detto che quella roba è veleno."

Bunny sembrò un po' colta di sorpresa. "Nessuno è perfetto, tesoro. Forza, andate a farvi la doccia!"

Santana sorrise mentre si allontanavano. Improvvisamente la madre di Brittany le piaceva ancora di più.

Era una lunga camminata verso l'area condivisa del campeggio, quella zona in cui i campeggiatori meno avventurosi parcheggiavano i loro camper e roulotte a breve distanza dai bagni e dagli allacciamenti elettrici. Per prima cosa dovettero attraversare il bosco su una strada sterrata che abbracciava la riva del lago. I piedi di Santana iniziarono a farle male quasi subito, ma si sforzò di non lamentarsi. Ne aveva già avuto abbastanza della sua pessima scelta di calzature per questo week-end.

"Devo dirti una cosa," esordì Brittany dopo che stavano camminando da una decina di minuti.

Santana la guardò preoccupata. "Che cosa?"

Qualsiasi cosa fosse, era evidente che fosse riluttante. Infine riprese, "Ho perso una scommessa con Bianca prima, e dobbiamo fare cambio tende con loro stanotte."

"_Brittany_!" si lamentò Santana. "Quella cosa non è nemmeno una tenda. È praticamente una coperta su un bastone."

"Lo so, mi dispiace. Ma mi ha incastrata. Come facevo a sapere che le puzzole non hanno l'accento francese? Pensavo che fosse una cosa risaputa."

Santana si lasciò scappare un'espressione esasperata. Poi, riflettendo sulle implicazioni della sua affermazione, chiese, "Aspetta, hai parlato ad una puzzola?"

No," le rispose Brittany distogliendo lo sguardo per un attimo, mentendo spudoratamente.

Alla fine il sentiero fece una curva stretta allontanandosi dal lago, e si aprì in una vasta area comune. Alcuni bambini giocavano ad inseguirsi nel parco giochi mentre i loro genitori cucinavano poco lontano sui barbecue, con radio e TV accese a tutto volume sui loro veicoli. Il rumore degli elettrodomestici fece venire a Santana nostalgia di casa.

Dirigendosi verso le docce, oltrepassarono la porta di un piccolo edificio che fungeva da sala d'attesa. All'interno c'erano alcune lavatrici e asciugatrici a gettone, una macchina per il ghiaccio dai prezzi allucinanti, ed un paio di distributori automatici di snack e bevande. Attraverso l'entrata, scorsero un uomo piegato davanti ad una di queste macchine. Lo sportello era aperto, quindi probabilmente le stava ricaricando.

Santana e Brittany rallentarono, poi si guardarono con un sorriso malizioso e interlocutorio. I loro occhi parvero chiedersi a vicenda _Credi che abbiamo ancora il tocco magico?_

Rivolgendo la loro attenzione di nuovo verso l'uomo, si presero per il mignolo e si avviarono verso di lui, come leonesse a caccia della loro preda.

"Mi scusi," gli si rivolse Santana quando lo raggiunsero. Lui si voltò verso di loro con occhi spalancati, palesemente sorpreso dalle due bellissime giovani donne che si erano materializzate improvvisamente davanti a lui.

"Sì?"

"Avremmo un problemino. In realtà è un grosso problema."

Lui si raddrizzò e attese che proseguissero.

"Vede, ieri sera la mia amica ed io abbiamo buttato circa venti verdoni di sudato dinero in questa patetica scusa di una macchinetta. E in cambio non abbiamo ricevuto un'accidenti." La sua voce grondava di stronzaggine trattenuta a malapena. "Non è uscito niente. Nemmeno quei disgustosi pretzels in basso che saranno lì da quando Clinton era presidente."

"Beh…" rispose l'uomo. A quanto pareva non era molto sveglio. "Siete proprio sicure di aver premuto i pulsanti giusti?"

"Certo che abbiamo premuto i pulsanti giusti!" si indignò Santana. "Che cosa crede?"

"Mi sono slogata un dito da tanto che li abbiamo premuti." Intervenne Brittany.

Santana alzò visibilmente un sopracciglio verso di lui, come per dire, _Vedi? Si è slogata un dito. Sei contento adesso?_

Lui continuò a fissarle perplesso. "Ehm, non so cosa possa essere successo." Poi si grattò il capo e guardò la macchina, come se potesse rispondergli. "Potrei restituirvi il denaro, suppongo."

"Non rivogliamo il nostro denaro, nonnetto, vogliamo il nostro cibo. Abbiamo un disperato bisogno di snack."

"Siamo così affamate," intervenne Brittany con tono triste e guardando in basso. "Sono giorni che non mangiamo."

Ora l'uomo parve un po' allarmato. "Beh, allora accomodatevi pure!" le incoraggiò spostandosi dalla macchina. "Prendete quello per cui avete pagato. In fondo non è mia questa roba, lavoro solo per l'azienda che la possiede."

Santana gli lanciò uno sguardo di sufficienza mentre si avvicinavano al distributore. Senza farselo ripetere due volte cominciarono a prendere il cibo dalla rastrelliera.

"Avevi preso uno di questi, giusto?"

"Già, credo che fossero due. Forse tre."

Afferrarono barrette di cioccolato, sacchetti di patatine, biscotti, ciambelle, e persino i tanto denigrati pretzels. Ignorarono del tutto l'uomo che le osservò fino a che non ebbero terminato, poi solo allora Santana si degnò di considerarlo di nuovo.

"Grazie. E onestamente credo che dovreste riparare questa cosa. E' un crimine nei confronti di tutti quei poveri campeggiatori che sono costretti a lasciare questa stanza ancora affamati."

"La gente potrebbe morire di fame," buttò lì Brittany.

Santana annuì borbottando, "Verissimo."

L'uomo rimase senza parole per qualche secondo. Poi infine disse, "Le darò un'occhiata."

Le due si allontanarono stringendo il bottino, scambiandosi sguardi e sorrisi d'intesa. _Oh, sì. Abbiamo ancora il nostro tocco magico._

* * *

L'edificio in cui si trovavano le docce era vuoto. Brittany entrò e appoggiò la borsa sulla panca, poi guardò verso la porta dove Santana indugiava esitante.

"_Andiamo_. Non è così male."

"C'è un cartello che dice di indossare sempre le scarpe, Brit. Come fa a non essere così male?"

"Beh, io vado in questa." Brittany si diresse verso l'ultima doccia in fondo, e un secondo dopo si era già svestita e aveva lanciato i vestiti sulla panca vicino alla borsa. Chiuse la tenda e Santana udì l'acqua iniziare a scorrere.

Sospirando, si guardò intorno con disgusto e si costrinse ad entrare. Si tolse i vestiti e si avvolse un asciugamano addosso, si infilò un paio di infradito prestando estrema attenzione a non sfiorare il pavimento neppure per un secondo. Dio solo sa chi l'avesse calpestato.

Si sistemò nella doccia di fianco a quella di Brittany, appendendo l'asciugamano sul bordo. Fortunatamente l'acqua era calda, la pressione della doccia era forte e, doveva ammetterlo, nonostante le sue aspettative, si stava magnificamente. Così chiuse gli occhi e si sporse in avanti verso il getto, lasciandolo scorrere su di lei per lavare via un po' dell'ansia e delle stranezze delle ultime ventiquattr'ore.

D'improvviso però sentì una ventata d'aria fredda: qualcuno aveva aperto la sua tenda. Così si voltò coprendosi il seno allarmata.

"Mi presti lo shampoo? Per sbaglio ho preso quello di mio padre e ha un profumo da maschio."

"Brittany!" La trascinò dentro per un braccio e chiuse la tenda, anche se non c'era nessun altro nella stanza. Lanciò un'occhiata al petto di Brit, poi distolse subito lo sguardo, imbarazzata. _Stanno diventando più grandi? _"Non possiamo più stare nude una di fronte all'altra," la rimproverò.

"Perché no? Lo facciamo sempre."

"Lo so, ma… ora le cose sono diverse. È come…" Cercò di trovare un'analogia. "Non andresti a fare shopping se non avessi dei soldi da spendere, giusto? Cioè, _io _lo farei perché taccheggio. Ma la maggior parte delle persone no. Non è divertente guardare qualcosa che non puoi avere. Serve solo a renderti frustrata e infelice."

Brittany ci pensò su. "È come a lezione di inglese quando si parla di una cosa ma significa qualcos'altro? Perché ho trovato quel concetto davvero poco chiaro."

"Lascia stare," rispose Santana scuotendo il capo. "Ecco lo shampoo."

Poi però sentì delle voci. Così strinse il braccio di Brittany per impedirle di uscire. "Aspetta."

Spostando appena l'orlo della tenda, sbirciò verso lo spogliatoio. C'erano più o meno cinque donne di varie età, tutte quante indossavano gonne lunghe e avevano i capelli acconciati in uno chignon, come se appartenessero a qualche setta religiosa particolarmente conservatrice. Avevano in mano le loro borse per la doccia. "Oh, ci mancava solo questa," borbottò fra sé e sé. Ora avrebbero dovuto aspettare che uscissero. Se quella gente avesse saputo che c'erano due ragazze, nella stessa doccia… non voleva nemmeno pensare alle loro reazioni inorridite.

"Sai cosa, è meglio che tu stia qui," suggerì a Brittany sottovoce.

"Okay… allora, puoi lavarmi i capelli? Mi piace il modo in cui lo fai. È come un massaggio alla testa."

"Va bene. Però… parla a bassa voce, okay?"

Brittany non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di stuzzicarla un po'. "E… se iniziassi ad ansimare, come quella tipa nella pubblicità della Herbal Hessences?"

"Non ci provare. Ti ammazzo." Eppure sorrise mentre la ammoniva. Poi si versò una generosa porzione di shampoo sul palmo. "Inclina indietro la testa, o mi faranno male le braccia. Quando la smetterai di crescere?"

"Secondo me sei tu che ti accorci."

Santana soffocò una risata, spargendo lo shampoo lentamente sui capelli di Brittany. Fece del suo meglio per non sbirciarle il sedere, ma non era facile. Inoltre aveva dimenticato come questa operazione fosse stranamente erotica, sembravano quasi i preliminari di qualcos'altro. Brittany sembrava pensarla allo stesso modo, perché aveva gli occhi chiusi e l'aspetto di chi aveva momentaneamente scordato dove si trovasse.

Quando ebbe finito, si scambiarono il posto e Brittany fece lo stesso per lei. Si prese il suo tempo, massaggiando la cute come una vera professionista, e Santana iniziò ad avvertirne gli effetti non solo sulla testa. Probabilmente non era stata una grande idea. In più il fatto che fossero entrambe nude non era certo d'aiuto. Allarmata, allungò la mano per abbassare la temperatura dell'acqua finchè non diventò fredda. Brittany sembrò trovare la cosa divertente, ma non disse nulla.

Alla fine, dopo aver cercato di guadagnare più tempo possibile, Santana chiuse l'acqua e sbirciò con cautela attraverso l'apertura della tenda. _Merda_. Non solo le donne erano ancora lì, ma ora ce n'erano altre, almeno otto, alcune delle quali erano già nelle docce e altre in attesa del loro turno.

"Cazzo, ma quante ce ne sono?" sussurrò. "Sembra di stare in Big Love qua fuori."

Brittany diede un'occhiatina da sopra la sua spalla. "Credo che sarebbe divertente essere tutte sposate insieme."

Santana la guardò storto. "Non vanno a letto fra di loro, Brit. Solo col marito."

"Oh." Brittany ci pensò su un secondo. "Allora lascia perdere, non sarebbe poi così divertente."

Attesero ancora. Santana sapeva che avrebbero semplicemente dovuto uscire e vestirsi. Avevano ogni diritto di stare lì, e non era vietato dividere una doccia. Eppure non ci riusciva. Era lo stesso vecchio timore, la stessa vecchia vergogna. Brittany sembrò capirlo, e non le fece pressioni. Rimase di fianco a lei, aspettando pazientemente.

Però alcuni minuti più tardi notò che Brittany aveva la pelle d'oca. "Dov'è il tuo asciugamano?" le chiese.

"Fuori. Nella borsa." Rispose imbarazzata.

Santana le lanciò uno sguardo esasperato, ma non aggiunse altro. Dopo tutto, era colpa sua se erano ancora qui. Così, le porse l'estremità del suo asciugamano. Era un asciugamano da spiaggia fortunatamente, ed era enorme, abbastanza grande perché entrambe ci si infilassero dentro e riuscissero a coprire tutto. Mentre Brittany ci si avvolgeva, ora stretta contro di lei, Santana ricordò improvvisamente un particolare del suo sogno precedente. Quinn. Quinn e Brittany avvolte insieme in un asciugamano. Si scrollò quell'immagine dalla testa, cercando di non pensare a quello che era successo dopo.

Aspettarono ancora un po', ma le donne non davano segno di volersene andare. Stavano sedute sulle panche a chiacchierare amabilmente, come se dovessero rimanerci ad oltranza. Una di loro stava persino lavorando a maglia. _Oh, andiamo, _pensò Santana.

Non potevano restare lì per sempre. Ad un certo punto qualcuno sarebbe andato a vedere perché la doccia era occupata anche se l'acqua non scorreva. Santana lanciò un'occhiata a Brittany, la quale la stava guardando con compassione.

"Va bene, è ridicolo," disse Santana. Fece un respiro profondo. "Andiamo." Con mano leggermente tremante, aprì la tenda. Tutte le donne si voltarono verso di loro.

Evitando i loro sguardi, Santana trascinò Brittany con lei, stringendo l'asciugamano in una presa disperata per non farlo cadere. Raggiunta la borsa, diede a Brittany il suo asciugamano ed iniziò subito a vestirsi, cercando di fare del suo meglio per ignorare il silenzio scioccato e gli sguardi ostili diretti verso di loro dal resto della stanza.

Brittany, ovviamente, cercò di farsele amiche. "Ciao," esordì con nonchalance. Non ci fu risposta. Poi, si rivolse ad una giovane donna con un bambino sulle ginocchia, "Mi piace la tua gonna." La donna, o meglio, ragazza, strinse a sé il bambino e si voltò verso una donna più matura, forse sua madre. Poi guardò di nuovo Brittany, senza rispondere.

Brittany alzò le sopracciglia guardando verso Santana, come a dire _Pubblico difficile_.

Santana le gettò reggiseno e mutandine. "Vestiti," sibilò.

Finirono entrambe di vestirsi in silenzio. Santana sembrava mortificata. Non si preoccupò nemmeno di spazzolarsi i capelli o di tamponarli almeno con l'asciugamano. Voleva solo infilarsi i vestiti e uscire di lì al più presto. In fretta e furia raccolsero le loro cose e si diressero verso l'uscita, seguite da otto paia di occhi estremamente critici.

Sulla soglia della porta però, Santana sembrò avere un ripensamento. _No. Col cavolo! Non ne vale la pena per queste stronze. _Colpita da un'ondata di collera, si voltò e, a testa alta, lanciò loro il suo migliore sguardo da dura. Quando aprì bocca, si rivolse a tutta la stanza.

"Sapete, volevo solo informarvi che fissare la gente è super grezzo. Cioè, anche se siete nuove del posto… imparate un po' di buone maniere, signore. Così quando tornerete al vostro villaggio potrete insegnare ai più giovani come funziona il mondo civilizzato."

Brittany la guardò piena d'orgoglio. Poi si voltò verso la stanza e fece il suo annuncio con tono perfettamente pacato e impassibile.

"Ed io volevo solo dire che… In realtà non mi piace la tua gonna. Cercavo solo di essere gentile." Poi lanciò un'occhiata verso la doccia dalla quale erano uscite. "E comunque abbiamo decisamente fatto sesso là dentro." Annuì disinvolta, aggiungendo, "Fatevene una ragione."

"_Brittany_!" la rimproverò Santana portandosi la mano davanti alla bocca, a metà fra lo scioccato e il divertito. Poi la prese per un braccio e la trascinò fuori dalla porta mentre le donne continuavano a fissarle a bocca aperta. Si affrettarono lungo il sentiero che portava fuori dall'area comune.

Fu solo quando si trovarono in mezzo al bosco a metà strada dal loro campeggio che riuscirono a smettere di ridere.

* * *

"Hai saltato un pezzo," la riprese Bianca mordendo avidamente il suo Snickers. Uno Snickers che non si era nemmeno _guadagnata_, pensò Santana infastidita.

Fece scorrere il pettine fra i capelli bagnati di Brittany lisciandone le punte, tagliando la parte che sporgeva appena un po' più lunga. "Ho per caso chiesto il tuo aiuto, Puffetta?"

"No, ma ne avresti bisogno."

Santana cercò in tutti i modi di ignorarla, spostandosi sull'altro lato. Voleva approfittare delle ultime luci del giorno. Si stava rapidamente facendo buio, e Gerald e Bunny erano già partiti per la loro seratina intima sul lago. Ciò significava che ora le bambine erano sotto la loro responsabilità, cosa che le aveva rese ancor più assillanti.

"Li tagli anche a me i capelli?" chiese Ariel.

"Lo faccio io!" si offrì volontaria Bianca.

"No, scordatelo," la ammonì Brittany scuotendo il capo.

"Brittany, non muovere la testa!" la riprese Santana, afferrandole il capo da entrambi i lati per tenerlo fermo.

Bianca fece un giro intorno a Brittany, esaminandola con occhio attento, come se stesse ammirando una statua in una galleria d'arte. "Credo che tu abbia fatto un lato più corto dell'altro."

Santana sospirò rumorosamente. "Sai, ci sono tantissime cose che si possono fare con le forbici oltre a tagliare i capelli. Hai mai visto uno dei film di _Saw_?

"_Santana_," la ammonì Brittany.

Santana guardò entrambe le bambine, cercando di mantenere la calma. "Sparite," sibilò loro. "Andate a giocare nella vostra nuova tenda. Ce l'avrete solo per una notte, quindi è meglio che ve la godiate finchè potete."

Le due si guardarono, poi con riluttanza fecero come era stato detto loro. Brittany le osservò andare via, sollevata. "È tutto il giorno che mi fanno impazzire. Stamattina durante la passeggiata hanno passato quasi un'ora a discutere se il loro nome messo insieme dovesse essere Bariel o Arianca."

Santana sollevò gli occhi al cielo. "Che stupidaggine," borbottò. Tagliò qualche altra ciocca di capelli, poi aggiunse, come se non riuscisse a trattenersi, "Arianca, ovviamente."

"Già, vero?" annuì Brittany. "Bariel è inquietante."

"Tieni ferma la testa. Sarai uno splendore quando avrò finito."

Brittany parve soddisfatta. "Forse dovremmo invitare i nostri fidanzati."

"Che vuoi dire?" sorrise Santana con aria interrogativa.

"Sai, quei tipi della canoa. Li ho visti stamattina sul sentiero."

Santana sentì una scossa attraversarle tutto il corpo, e abbassò il braccio. Deglutì perché la sua gola era diventata improvvisamente secca. "Sei sicura?" chiese cercando di non sembrare preoccupata. "Perché credo che quei tizi se ne siano andati." Poi aggiunse, "Cioè, questi campagnoli sembrano tutti uguali, no?"

Brittany si strinse nelle spalle con disinteresse. "Mi sa di sì."

Santana rimase in silenzio. Aveva la nausea, pur sapendo che si stava comportando da stupida melodrammatica. Quei tizi se n'erano andati. Brittany non poteva averli visti. Doveva essersi trattato di qualcun altro. E anche se fossero ancora qui, anche se fossero tornati, non avrebbe avuto niente a che fare con lei. Probabilmente desideravano avere a che fare con lei ancora _meno _di quanto lei non volesse farlo con loro. Ricordò il disgusto dipinto sul volto del tizio alla stazione di servizio, il modo in cui aveva gettato la sua borsa fuori dal finestrino come se fosse una specie di agente contaminante. Non volevano avere niente a che fare con lei.

Eppure, il solo pensiero che potessero essere qui vicino da qualche parte… era sufficiente per rovinare il suo buon umore delle ultime ore. Ed ora sarebbe stata costretta ad impegnarsi per evitare che qualcuno se ne accorgesse.

Si affrettò a finire di spuntare i capelli di Brittany, consapevole di non stare facendo un gran lavoro. Si sentiva le mani intorpidite. "Fatto," annunciò finalmente, sforzandosi di sorridere. "Gli darò un'altra occhiata domani quando ci si vede, giusto in caso abbia fatto casino."

"Sono sicura che sono a posto," le rispose Brittany. "Grazie."

Santana distolse lo sguardo, non fidandosi di se stessa. "Sarà meglio dar da mangiare alle mocciose."

Si tenne occupata aiutando Brittany a preparare la cena. Si trattava di hot dog arrostiti sul fuoco, niente di complicato, ma cercò di renderli più elaborati possibile, sfruttando l'occasione per non pensare ad altro. Cercando i piatti, notò che fra gli utensili da cucina c'era un coltello a serramanico. Una volta aperto aveva una lama di circa dieci centimetri. Senza nemmeno pensarci, si voltò per essere sicura che Brittany non stesse guardando, e se lo infilò nella tasca dei jeans. Così si sarebbe sentita più sicura.

Chiamarono le bambine fuori dalla tenda e si sedettero al tavolo portatile. Tutte sembrarono godersi la cena, tranne Santana che faceva solo finta. Il suo appetito era svanito.

Dopo cena, lei e Brittany sistemarono tutto. Poi acconsentirono, senza grande entusiasmo, a giocare ad un altro gioco di società con Ariel e Bianca. Questa volta le bambine decisero per Life. Santana non si preoccupò nemmeno di protestare, anche se questo gioco le piaceva, se possibile, ancora meno del Monopoli. Non fu per niente sorpresa di scoprire che la sua sfiga era abissale anche a quel gioco. Continuava a finire sulle caselle tipo _Sei Licenziato_ o _Crisi di Mezza Età_.

Bianca la guardò con espressione confusa. "Com'è che non stai barando?"

"Perché la vita fa schifo, e questo gioco ne è la prova," le rispose. "Prima lo accetti meglio è."

Finalmente si fece tardi e poterono mandare a letto le bambine senza doversi sentire in colpa. Le monelle però avevano gli alloggi migliori. Santana non aveva idea di come lei e Brittany sarebbero riuscire a dormire in quella tendina chiaramente concepita solo per i bambini. Al momento però non se ne preoccupò più di tanto.

Nella quiete della radura, Brittany ravvivò il fuoco gettandovi qualche pezzo di legna. Tirò fuori il sacchetto dei marshmallows e ne infilò uno in uno spiedo ricurvo. "Ne vuoi uno?"

"No, sto bene così." Santana sedette su un cuscino che qualcuno aveva lasciato vicino al fuoco. Verso una delle estremità c'era una scritta ormai sbiadita che riportava le parole _Squadriglia Scout 432, Lindsey Pierce, 1998_. Il pensiero di Lindsey, e della loro conversazione mattutina, le diede un piccolo slancio di coraggio.

Guardò Brittany mentre teneva lo spiedo sulle fiamme.

"C'è qualcosa che devo dirti," esordì improvvisamente, sorprendendo se stessa.

"Okay." Il marshmallow prese fuoco, e lo sollevò cautamente verso di lei. Santana rimase ad osservarla mentre lo teneva di fronte alla faccia in attesa che bruciasse del tutto. Sollevando il mento, socchiuse le labbra e soffiò via le fiamme. Il gesto risultò talmente adorabile, oltre che bellissimo, che qualcosa in esso spezzò il cuore di Santana.

Brittany guardò verso di lei. "Che cosa c'è?"

"Um…" abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue ginocchia. Niente da fare. Non ci riusciva. Non stasera. Non quando lei sembrava così in pace. Cercò disperatamente di pensare a qualcos'altro, qualcosa che avrebbe avuto senso dopo un esordio del genere. Le venne un'idea e ci si aggrappò con sollievo. "Rachel lo sa."

"Sa cosa?" Brittany sembrò confusa e mise in bocca il marshmallow.

"Di noi," spiegò Santana. Guardò di nuovo verso di lei. "E che io sono… lo sai." Fece una pausa, poi pronunciò quell'ultima parola in un sussurro, guardandosi intorno pur sapendo che la radura era vuota. "_Gay_."

Brittany si appoggiò ad un ceppo quasi direttamente di fronte a Santana, sull'altro lato del fuoco. Si mise un cuscino dietro la schiena e si avvolse una coperta gigante intorno alle ginocchia. Avevano dovuto evacuare tutta la loro roba dalla tenda per lasciar spazio alle bambine. "Ma _come_?" chiese. "Come lo ha scoperto?"

"Potrei averglielo detto io," rispose vagamente Santana, con aria imbarazzata.

Dopo lo sguardo incredulo di Brittany, aggiunse, "Lo so, lo so. Non ho ancora capito come sia successo. Credo che abbia usato la sua magia da troll su di me, o qualcosa del genere. Era l'ultimo giorno di scuola ed ero incazzata da morire con me stessa. Credo di aver avuto bisogno di sfogarmi con qualcuno. Forse sarebbe toccato al bidello se fosse entrato per primo."

"Il signor Kidney è un ottimo ascoltatore. Ti stupirebbe."

"Già, beh," intervenne Santana per niente intenzionata ad approfondire l'argomento. "Rachel è arrivata per prima. E devo dire che è stata piuttosto carina. Cioè, per una come _lei_." Fece una pausa di riflessione per un secondo. "Mi sono appena resa conto di quanto sarà fastidiosa quest'anno. Penserà che siamo amiche, vero? Ogni volta che qualcuno dirà la parola gay mi lancerà _sguardi eloquenti_. Oddio…" Santana fece una smorfia. "Che cavolo ho fatto?"

"Mi piace Rachel," disse Brittany preparando un altro marshmallow. "Non posso farci niente. È come un personaggio della Disney, solo che non è un cartone ma è reale."

"Potrei sempre far finta che non sia mai successo," proseguì Santana, come se non avesse sentito il commento. "Farle credere di esserselo immaginato. Una volta mia madre mi ha beccata mentre limonavo con il letturista, e sono riuscita a convincerla che avesse preso troppo Valium e che fosse sonnambula. Ho un talento naturale per queste cose."

Brittany tolse il suo secondo marshmallow dal fuoco, lasciandolo incenerire ancor più del precedente. "Non credo che dovresti farlo."

"Perché no?"

"Perché sono felice che lo sappia. Vorrei che lo sapessero tutti."

Santana fece un sospiro, poi le rispose stancamente, "So che lo desideri, Brit."

"Vorrei poter sedere ancora con te al Glee club e non dover far finta che siamo solo amiche. Vorrei poter andare al centro commerciale e tenerci per mano, e prendere una Coca con due cannucce."

"Anche io voglio le stesse cose," ammise. "Sai che è così. Però…" Cercò di pensare al modo migliore in cui formulare ciò che voleva dire. "E' solo che non credo che tu ti renda conto di quanto le cose cambierebbero. Per tutte e due."

Brittany si tamponò la bocca per eliminare i residui di marshmallow con l'estremità della coperta. "Tutti quanti mi vogliono bene."

Pronunciò quelle parole con una tale semplicità che Santana volle quasi scuoterla.

"Tutti vogliono bene alla Brittany Pierce _etero_," le spiegò sporgendosi in avanti per dare maggiore enfasi. "Non vorranno bene alla Brittany Pierce gay. Devi capirlo questo. E puoi definirti bisessuale, o bicuriosa, o qualunque altra etichetta tu voglia appiccicarti addosso. Ma se starai insieme a me, se sarò la tua _ragazza_, allora sarai gay, Brittany. Per il mondo, sarai una grandissima lesbo proprio come me. Non si fermeranno a guardare i particolari!"

Brittany sembrò un po' spiazzata. "Perché mi stai urlando in faccia?"

Santana guardò da un'altra parte, sentendosi in colpa, poi cercò di parlare con voce più pacata. "Non sto urlando."

"È che… sembri arrabbiata."

Rimase in silenzio per un attimo. "Non sono arrabbiata con te," le spiegò dopo il rimprovero. _Con il resto di questo mondo di merda, forse, ma mai con te._

"Non credi che forse la stai facendo più terribile di quanto non sia? Le cose a scuola non sono più così male."

"No, non credo," replicò con forza. "Voglio dire, so che Dave è piuttosto innocuo ultimamente… soprattutto grazie all'intervento della sottoscritta," precisò. "Ma ci sarà sempre un altro Karofsky. Quella gente è come i rifiuti tossici: alla fine spuntano sempre. E fuori da scuola è anche peggio." Cercò di trovare un esempio, qualcosa che l'avrebbe fatta ragionare. "Hai presente quei tipi al centro commerciale… quei tossici che stanno sempre all'entrata sud?"

Brittany ci pensò su un secondo. "Quelli con le camicie di flanella che puzzano di sciroppo per la tosse?"

"Esatto, loro." Proseguì. "Beh, la scorsa primavera Kurt stava cercando un cappello da mettersi per Pasqua, lo hanno inseguito fin dentro all'Old Navy e così lui ha dovuto rimanersene nascosto fra i parei hawaiani. Per un _ora_."

Brittany rimase in silenzio. Santana non riuscì a decifrare la sua reazione. Aveva un'espressione impassibile.

"Vedi? E solo perché siamo ragazze non vuol dire che siamo automaticamente protette da quella roba. Non guardi mai i notiziari?"

"No," rispose Brittany con una smorfia. "Le notizie sono deprimenti. Non so nemmeno su che canale le trasmettano."

Santana sospirò di nuovo, frustrata. Evidentemente non riusciva a farsi capire.

"Non capisco cosa vuoi che ti dica, Santana," intervenne Brittany. Ora era _lei _a sembrare arrabbiata. "So che ci sono delle persone cattive là fuori. Ma se qualcuno ha intenzione di farmi del male per ciò che sono, non c'è niente che io possa fare per impedirlo. Inoltre, conosco un sacco di buoni posti per nascondersi al centro commerciale."

Santana si preparò a replicare, poi si fermò per riformulare. Tenne la voce bassa nel tentativo di sembrare ragionevole. "Il punto è che se dovesse succederti qualcosa… non riuscirei mai a perdonarmelo."

Brittany scosse il capo guardandola come se fosse impazzita. "Non sarebbe colpa tua."

"Ma io mi sentirei come se lo fosse." Pronunciò quelle parole quasi in un sussurro, certa che Brittany sarebbe almeno riuscita a rispettare le emozioni che vi si nascondevano, pur non essendo d'accordo con lei. Si guardarono con cautela per alcuni secondi, poi entrambe distolsero lo sguardo.

Santana si sentiva addirittura peggio di prima. Perché aveva detto tutta quella roba? Perché stasera? Ora la situazione era di nuovo tesa, e chissà per quanto lo sarebbe stata. E' per questo che le persone non dovrebbero _parlare_, pensò. Specialmente quando potrebbero fare sesso.

Per lunghi minuti nessuna disse niente. Ascoltarono Ariel e Bianca giocare con le Barbie dentro la loro tenda usando le torce. Ora che stavano in silenzio, potevano anche cogliere vaghi dettagli della conversazione in corso. Bianca sembrava infastidita che non ci fosse una bambola di Ken, mentre Ariel cercava di spiegarle che non ne aveva mai avuto una.

"Credi che dovrei dirgli di dormire?" chiese Brittany.

"Non preoccuparti," le rispose. "Dovrebbero collassare fra poco. Ho trovato dello sciroppo per la tosse nel kit di primo soccorso e ne ho versata mezza bottiglia nel loro succo d'uva. Non se ne sono accorte."

"Santana! Hai drogato delle bambine di otto anni?"

"Beh, detta così suona piuttosto male," ammise.

Poco dopo, come previsto, le voci delle bambine iniziarono a farsi confuse, per poi spegnersi del tutto.

"Ehi," intervenne Santana come se le fosse appena venuta un'idea. Desiderava far sorridere Brittany. "Ti ricordi quando facevamo pomiciare le nostre Barbie?"

Funzionò. Brittany annuì al ricordo con espressione allegra. "E la tua doveva stare sempre sopra."

Santana fece un sorrisetto, alzando le spalle come a dire, _Beh, ovvio_.

Brittany si mise a fissare il fuoco con aria perplessa. "Non ho mai saputo cos'è successo al mio Ken. Pensavo che fosse scappato con Polly Pocket, che è una cosa da pervertiti dato che lei non è nemmeno della sua misura. Poi l'anno scorso l'ho trovata in una delle bocchette dell'aria condizionata, e a quanto pare nessuno l'aveva visto. È come se fosse scomparso."

A quel punto, Santana si morse il labbro facendo una smorfia comicamente colpevole, ma non disse niente.

Tuttavia era impossibile nascondere le cose a Brittany, che se ne accorse immediatamente e le chiese intrigata, "Cosa?"

Stava per rispondere, poi si fermò. "Niente."

"_Santana_."

"Okay. Ma mi prometti di non arrabbiarti?"

"Certo."

Con espressione imbarazzata iniziò a spiegare. "Un giorno mentre eri andata a dare da mangiare al tuo gatto… mi sa che avevamo dieci o undici anni…" Esitò per un attimo, poi aggiunse rapidamente, "Ho aperto la finestra e ho gettato il tuo Ken sul tetto dei vicini."

Ridendo esterrefatta, Brittany le chiese, "Perché?"

"Non lo so!" rispose Santana con una smorfia. "C'era qualcosa di lui che mi faceva incazzare. Era assolutamente inutile. Non avevamo bisogno di lui."

Brittany continuò a ridere, ma almeno la confessione parve suscitarle tenerezza.

Santana in quel momento fece due più due, scuotendo il capo. "Credo che avrei dovuto interpretarlo come un segno, eh?"

Per un po' Brittany non disse niente. Osservò Santana attraverso il fuoco, il suo sorriso svanì lentamente lasciando spazio ad uno sguardo affettuoso e rapito, e pieno d'amore.

"Che c'è?" chiese Santana notando il modo in cui la fissava.

Attese un istante prima di rispondere. "In questo momento sei davvero bellissima."

Santana sbatté le palpebre e abbassò lo sguardo, sopraffatta da troppe emozioni che rischiavano improvvisamente di straripare. Poi le regalò un breve sorriso di gratitudine. Voleva risponderle che anche lei era bellissima, ma non si fidò di se stessa.

"Verresti a sederti qui di fianco a me?" le chiese Brittany.

Santana ci pensò su. "Non lo so, Brit. E se tornano i tuoi genitori?"

"Staranno via ancora un bel po'. Non è che stanno _pescando _davvero."

"Già, l'avevo intuito." Fece un cenno verso il tavolo, il quale era ricoperto dall'equipaggiamento da pesca. "Non hanno nemmeno preso le canne."

Brittany sollevò un capo della sua coperta per invitarla. "Così posso proteggerti dai procioni."

"Perché, ne hai visto uno?" Santana si guardò dietro le spalle nervosamente.

Facendo l'indifferente, Brittany le rispose, "Non sai mai da dove sbucano. Sono come i ninja."

Santana continuò a scrutare il campeggio per alcuni istanti, poi si arrese e annuì preoccupata in un filo di voce. "Okay."

Brittany sorrise trionfante mentre Santana le si avvicinava.

Si sedette al suo fianco, e Brittany stese la coperta intorno a loro. Il gesto sembrò ricordare ad entrambe di quel pomeriggio, quando si erano trovate strette in un asciugamano alle docce, e si guardarono divertite. Le facce di quelle donne erano state impagabili.

Brittany aggiustò il cuscino dietro la sua schiena in modo che anche Santana potesse appoggiarcisi. Per un po' rimasero sedute in silenzio a guardare le fiamme. Dalla tenda delle bambine non proveniva più alcun rumore, e le torce erano spente. Finalmente si erano addormentate.

Faceva più caldo da quella parte del fuoco, specialmente sotto la coperta. Santana iniziò a sentirsi leggermente insonnolita. Anche se durante il giorno aveva dormito e se aveva preso due caffè nel pomeriggio, faticava a rimanere vigile.

"Sei sicura di non volere un marshmallow?" le chiese Brittany.

"Sicura," rispose sulla sua spalla. Poi posò delicatamente le labbra appena sotto l'orecchio di Brittany, per valutare la sua reazione. Aveva in mente un modo perfetto per rimanere sveglia.

"_Santana_."

"Che c'è?" chiese innocentemente, spostando una ciocca dei capelli dal collo di Brittany e sporgendosi per baciare la pelle scoperta. Fu felice nel vedere che il gesto le aveva fatto venire la pelle d'oca.

"Hai sentito?"

La ignorò, continuando a sfiorarla con le labbra, accennando una debole carezza con la lingua sulla pelle del collo di Brittany. Poi alzò improvvisamente la testa. Anche lei aveva sentito qualcosa. "Cos'è stato?"

Restarono entrambe in ascolto, e il frastuono in lontananza divenne più forte. Era un motore. Quello di un'automobile, per la precisione. Ora potevano persino vedere dei fanali distanti lungo la strada sterrata.

Santana si allontanò da Brittany irrigidendosi. Osservò il veicolo che si avvicinava, con le pupille che si dilatavano per la paura. Cercò di individuare che modello di auto fosse, ma era buio ed era ancora troppo lontana.

Brittany sembrò accorgersi del suo disagio. "È solo qualcuno che se ne va."

"Di notte?" chiese Santana. La sua gola era secca da morire.

"A volte capita," le rispose alzando le spalle. "Un anno siamo dovuti partire alle tre del mattino perché ho vomitato addosso a Lindsey."

Santana non replicò. Era ancora intenta a fissare l'auto che procedeva verso il loro campeggio. Avanzava lentamente… troppo lentamente. Perché qualcuno stavano guidando a quella velocità se non per prendersela con qualcuno?

Poi vide con orrore che si era fermata quasi direttamente di fronte a loro. Era ancora nel bosco, ancora sulla mulattiera, ma poteva avvicinarsi ulteriormente solo se avesse svoltato e parcheggiato di fianco al furgone.

Alla pallida luce del fuoco, Santana riusciva a malapena a riconoscere il tipo di veicolo, ma pensò di averlo riconosciuto fin troppo bene. _È uno scherzo_, pensò fra sé e sé. _Non sta succedendo davvero. Stai sognando di nuovo._

Però era sveglia. I fanali rimasero accesi, come per impedire che qualcuno vedesse all'interno dell'auto. Brittany si protesse gli occhi, cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo. "Forse si sono persi." Fece per alzarsi, ma Santana la afferrò per un braccio in preda al panico.

"No. Tu resti qui."

Brittany la guardò sorpresa. "Santana, tu guardi troppi film dell'orrore."

L'auto rimase ferma con il motore acceso. Nessuno era uscito. Ad eccezione della debole musica country che proveniva dall'interno, non c'erano altri suoni. Santana scrutò attraverso il parabrezza, ma non riusciva a vedere niente da lì. Lentamente, mise una mano in tasca e afferrò il coltello che aveva rubato qualche ora prima. Posizionò il dito sulla sicura, pronta ad aprirla.

Se si fosse avvicinato a loro, se si fosse avvicinato a Brittany, l'avrebbe pugnalato alla gola. L'avrebbe fatto, senza la minima esitazione. Giurò su Dio che se avesse fatto un passo fuori dall'auto, gli sarebbe saltata addosso ancor prima che potesse aprir bocca. Cercò di convogliare quella convinzione sul suo volto, anche se probabilmente tutto quello che riusciva a esprimere era puro terrore.

Dopo quelle che sembrarono ore, ma furono in realtà non più di due minuti, l'auto riprese a muoversi molto lentamente. Procedeva così piano che Santana all'inizio pensò di immaginarselo. Poi sentì il rumore delle gomme sulla ghiaia della strada. Si stava muovendo, diretta verso la strada principale che portava fuori dal campeggio.

Riusciva a malapena a respirare, aspettando che scomparisse del tutto. Le luci rosse dei fari di coda erano ancora visibili in lontananza. Ed ora… ora che aveva visto il retro dell'auto non era più così sicura. Forse non era la stessa. Forse non era nemmeno lo stesso modello. Oramai non era più sicura di niente al di fuori della sua paura. Stringeva ancora il coltello così stretto che la mano cominciò a farle male.

Alla fine, dopo un'interminabile attesa, le luci di coda scomparvero definitivamente. Lei rimase in ascolto, e credette di sentire il motore rombare per prendere velocità sulla strada asfaltata che portava fuori dal parco.

Sforzandosi di aprire le dita, lasciò andare il coltello ed estrasse la mano dalla tasca. Sentì delle lacrime punzecchiarle gli occhi e si morse forte il labbro per impedire che scendessero. _Smettila. Sei ridicola_.

Brittany la stava osservando visibilmente allarmata. "Si può sapere che ti succede?"

Scosse il capo cercando di far finta di niente, ma il suo viso si contorse dall'emozione. Si portò una mano sul volto, cercando di nascondersi.

Brittany le scansò la mano. "_Dimmelo_."

Santana la guardò dritto negli occhi. La sua visuale era annebbiata dalle lacrime, e si odiava profondamente per non riuscire a trattenerle. Stava facendo esattamente quello che aveva cercato a tutti i costi di evitare. Stava spaventando Brittany a morte.

Aprì la bocca per dirle di non preoccuparsi. O forse per raccontarle quello che era successo, per buttarlo fuori, per espellere il veleno dalla sua anima. Forse non era nemmeno così grave come pensava. Magari dirlo ad alta voce le avrebbe fatto capire che non era un dramma dopo tutto. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dirglielo prima o poi. Perché non ora?

Ad ogni modo, però, le parole non uscirono. Nulla. Continuò a fissare Brittany, i loro volti erano a pochi centimetri di distanza illuminati dalla luce del falò. Poi, senza nemmeno sapere come, si sporse in avanti e la baciò. Brittany ricambiò senza alcuna esitazione, come se, in qualche modo, il bacio fosse una spiegazione sufficiente. Indugiarono l'una sulle labbra dell'altra, dedicandosi minuziosamente ai dettagli per i quali non avevano avuto tempo quella mattina. Il bacio all'inizio fu lento, quasi casto, poi crebbe rapidamente in qualcosa di più intenso. Santana inspirò bruscamente col naso, il suo battito accelerava. Si sollevò sulle ginocchia facendosi appena più alta, senza interrompere il bacio.

Dopo alcuni secondi si costrinse a staccare le labbra, appoggiò la fronte su quella di Brittany e chiuse gli occhi per sbarrare la strada alle lacrime che continuavano a scendere inesorabili. Brittany le accarezzò i lati del viso, poi si allontanò un poco e la guardò con una preoccupazione così amorevole che Santana non ebbe paura a chiedere ciò che non avrebbe dovuto.

"Ti prego," sussurrò. "_Ti prego_. Solo per stanotte."

Poi la sua voce si affievolì ulteriormente, le sue parole quasi non emisero alcun suono. Eppure Brittany sarebbe riuscita a sentirle comunque. "_Ho bisogno di te_."

Brittany continuò ad osservarla con aria seria per alcuni secondi, asciugando una lacrima col pollice. Poi rispose con un altro bacio, che raggiunse il picco di passione ancor più in fretta del precedente. Santana si lasciò sfuggire un debole gemito contro le sue labbra, un suono di gratitudine, o di desiderio, o di disperazione, o di una complessa miscela dei tre che non era in grado di districare.

Poi allontanò le sue labbra per spargere baci sul collo di Brittany e sulla sua clavicola, in un disperato vortice di movimenti. Le sue mani stavano tremando.

"La tenda," sussurrò Brittany distrattamente.

Santana diede un'occhiata alla tenda senza sollevare il capo, ma decise che non era il caso. Non solo era troppo lontana, ma era anche troppo piccola. Troppo piccola per contenere tutto quello che stava provando in quel momento. Invece, prese l'estremità della coperta e la tirò fin sopra le loro teste. Rimase impigliata in uno dei rami tagliati che spuntavano dal ceppo sul quale era appoggiata Brittany, il quale la tenne appesa a pochi centimetri dalle loro teste. Istantaneamente vennero avvolte da una calda oscurità: il loro rifugio privato.

Santana sollevò il bordo inferiore della maglietta di Brittany verso l'alto, impaziente di toccarla, di far scivolare le mani e le labbra sul suo seno. Rimase sorpresa nell'accorgersi che non indossava il reggiseno, nonostante poco prima l'avesse vista infilarne uno. Santana si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso nonostante la forte emozione. Brit sapeva benissimo che sarebbe successo. Come faceva ad essere sempre un passo avanti?

Quando assaporò la sua pelle con le labbra, mordicchiandola delicatamente, Brittany si lasciò andare all'indietro verso il tronco, infilando le mani fra i capelli di Santana e tirandole indietro la testa quando la mordeva troppo forte. Santana reagì affondando la mano sotto la vita dei pantaloni della tuta di Brittany e dentro le sue mutandine. Sapeva che stava andando troppo in fretta, ma si sentiva spinta da una tale disperazione da non riuscire a rallentare nemmeno volendo.

Brittany ansimò sorpresa quando la penetrò con le dita, forse un po' troppo bruscamente. Ma fu appagata nel constatare che era pronta. Oh, eccome se era pronta.

"Aspetta," si lamentò Brittany senza troppa convinzione. Santana la baciò ancora, piegandola verso il tronco mentre spingeva la mano dentro e fuori di lei. Non poteva aspettare. Avrebbe voluto, ma non ne fu capace. Non riusciva a capire come mai provasse questo senso di urgenza, ma non c'era scampo. Ed ora il bacino di Brittany aveva iniziato a muoversi, assecondando la sua richiesta.

Perse la cognizione del tempo, il suo corpo continuava a fare quello che doveva come se avesse inserito il pilota automatico. L'aveva desiderato così a lungo. Non riusciva nemmeno a ricordare quanto tempo era passato dall'ultima volta che l'aveva toccata in quel modo, dall'ultima volta in cui aveva sentito questo calore liquido fra di loro, dall'ultima volta in cui aveva udito Brittany ansimare e gemere docilmente contro il suo orecchio in questo modo. La familiarità del suo corpo, il modo in cui era simile al suo ma allo stesso tempo diverso in modo così allettante… era inebriante come lo era sempre stato. Anche di più, se possibile. Desiderava assaporarne ogni istante, ma allo stesso tempo temeva che se avesse indugiato troppo a lungo, qualcosa dentro di lei si sarebbe spezzato. Così continuò, anche quando la calda oscurità al di sotto della coperta divenne quasi soffocante, piacevolmente soffocante.

Ritornò alla realtà quando Brittany si inarcò contro di lei e interruppe il bacio mentre i suoi muscoli si stringevano violentemente intorno alla sua mano. Come succedeva spesso con lei, non c'erano molte avvisaglie prima che raggiungesse il culmine. Nascose il viso contro il collo di Santana, cercando di soffocare il suono che uscì dalle sue labbra, il suono che ogni volta spingeva i muscoli di Santana a contrarsi a loro volta in risposta, trascinandola ardentemente verso di lei, quasi come se il loro legame fosse talmente forte da far provare loro le stesse cose nello stesso istante. Era un suono così adulto, così sessuale, così _non _da Brittany. Poteva essere innocente su molte cose, ma il sesso non era proprio una di quelle.

Inoltre Santana sapeva senza ombra di dubbio che nessun ragazzo aveva mai fatto uscire quel suono dalle sue labbra. Proprio come sapeva che nessuno ragazzo aveva mai ispirato il calore che sentiva dentro se stessa, questa fiamma ultraterrena che l'avvolgeva dal suo centro del piacere fino alla punta delle dita, togliendole il fiato e facendole appannare la vista tanto era intensa. Si trattava di cose che si erano riservate solo l'una per l'altra, ed era sempre stato così. Non c'era nessun ragazzo sulla faccia della terra che poteva far provare loro quello che suscitavano l'una nell'altra. Santana poteva avere tante incertezze sulla sua vita ultimamente, ma questa non era certo una di quelle.

Brittany si concesse qualche secondo per riprendersi, ancora a corto di fiato. Era ancora appoggiata all'indietro, quasi sdraiata contro il cuscino che ora era schiacciato fra lei ed il ceppo. I suoi capelli erano scompigliati intorno al suo viso, umidi di sudore. La doccia di prima era già andata a farsi benedire. Poi afferrò Santana per i fianchi e la avvicinò a sé. Lei la assecondò, salendole in grembo e mettendosi a cavalcioni. Poi, dopo un altro bacio appassionato, si allontanò un poco. Posò le mani su quelle di Brittany, le quali avevano iniziato a scivolare sotto la sua maglietta, con l'intenzione di fermarle.

"Non fa niente," mormorò. Quello che intendeva realmente era _Non sei costretta. Sto bene così. _Ovviamente era ben lontano dall'essere vero. Stava letteralmente ardendo di desiderio per il tocco di Brittany, tanto forte da farle male. Questo perché si era accorta improvvisamente che sarebbe stata la prima volta da quando si erano dette quelle parole. Quelle due piccole parole che avevano reso tutto così diverso. Si sentiva vulnerabile in un modo che non aveva mai provato in tutta la sua vita. E se fosse stato troppo? Come funzionava quando in ballo non c'era solo il lato fisico?

Aveva sentito stronzate sentimentali sull'amore per tutta la vita: le favole, gli stupidi film, i vecchi modi di dire. Non aveva mai creduto ad una sola parola. Adesso però sapeva che era vero. Era vero tutto quanto. Forse non per tutti, forse alcuni vivevano le proprie vite senza provarlo mai, senza avere alcuna ragione per crederci. Ma non per lei, tutto questo era reale come qualsiasi altra cosa. Reale quanto il colore della sua pelle, reale quanto il blu degli occhi di Brittany. Era qualcosa di così tangibile da sembrare impossibile che le persone non riuscissero a coglierlo con un solo sguardo.

Era reale, era terrificante, e cambiava tutto quanto.

Brittany tuttavia non era il tipo da farsi persuadere dalle sue tiepide proteste. Nemmeno per sogno. Afferrò i polsi di Santana e li posò con decisione intorno al suo collo, il tutto mentre la baciava ed usava la sua lingua come un potentissimo strumento di distrazione. Poi riprese a fare quello che Santana aveva momentaneamente interrotto.

Quest'ultima sentì sollevarsi la sua maglietta, il suo reggiseno senza spalline che veniva tirato verso il basso, sentì le unghie di Brittany graffiare dolcemente la sua pelle, seguite dalle sue labbra quando abbassò il capo. _Oddio_, pensò, la sua schiena si inarcò istintivamente e senza controllo per spingere il petto in avanti. Brittany usò i denti, come dolce vendetta per quanto Santana aveva fatto poco prima, ma lei non si allontanò. Avrebbe addirittura voluto che mordesse più forte. Anche nel calore quasi da sauna che c'era sotto la coperta, era ricoperta da brividi.

Lentamente, volutamente con molta calma, Brittany lasciò scivolare le mani verso il basso, prima lungo i muscoli scolpiti del suo ventre, poi, con una lentezza ancor più esasperante, indugiò sulla vita dei suoi jeans. Santana cercò di sbottonarseli da sola, ma le sue mani vennero spinte via ancora una volta. Era come se potesse vedere il sorriso malizioso di Brittany nell'oscurità. _Lo sta facendo di proposito_.

Per slacciare il bottone e la lampo Brittany si prese il suo tempo, baciandola lungo il profilo del mento mentre la sua mano restava all'esterno della sua biancheria estremamente umida, accarezzandola il più delicatamente possibile. Era quasi come fosse il tocco di una piuma. Santana strinse i denti per la frustrazione. Sapeva che questa era la vendetta per essere andata così di fretta.

Proprio quando pensò di non poter resistere oltre, Brittany spostò le sue mutandine di lato. Persino ora, però, continuò a stuzzicarla facendo scivolare delicatamente la punta delle dita avanti e indietro lungo la sua pelle liscia sfiorandola a malapena. Il bacino di Santana sussultò in avanti, ma l'altra si ritrasse fuori portata. Era sicura che non avrebbe potuto eccitarsi ulteriormente senza perdere completamente la sua sanità mentale. Brit non l'aveva mai fatta aspettare così tanto. Santana Lopez era famosa per molte cose, ma la pazienza non era una di quelle.

"Brittany," la implorò con voce strozzata. _Non costringermi a supplicare_. L'avrebbe fatto, ne era certa. Se questa tortura fosse durata ancora un po', l'avrebbe fatto.

Finalmente, come se mossa a compassione, Brittany le diede ciò che desiderava. Ma mentre le sue dita affondavano più in alto che poterono, si sporse in avanti e premette le sue labbra teneramente e dolcemente sull'incavo della gola di Santana, dove pulsava il suo battito cardiaco. Il bacio le ricordò quello che aveva dato a Brittany la sera prima mentre lei era addormentata, e le due sensazioni contrastanti nello stesso istante la fecero quasi andare in delirio. Quindi, sì, questo rispondeva alla sua domanda: le cose erano totalmente diverse quando si era innamorati.

Decidendo di concentrarsi sul bisogno più impellente, afferrò il polso di Brittany e forzò la sua mano contro di lei più forte che poteva, abbastanza forte da essere doloroso per entrambe. Era già incredibilmente vicina all'apice, non ci sarebbe voluto molto.

Brittany l'assecondò aumentando il ritmo, mantenendo il pollice all'esterno e muovendolo abilmente in cerchio. Santana affondò il bacino su di lei con crescente fervore. Brittany dondolò verso di lei, per favorire i suoi movimenti. Il suo respiro era affannoso e poteva sentire le gocce di sudore scivolarle sotto le braccia. Proprio quando stava per raggiungere il culmine, scansò improvvisamente la coperta alla ricerca di aria fresca. Non le importava delle conseguenze, e fortunatamente la radura era ancora vuota e silenziosa.

Ora Brittany premeva in avanti ancora più intensamente, usando tutta la sua forza e raggiungendo con le sue dita lunghe ed affusolate quel punto particolare che sembrava essere stato creato apposta per lei. Nessun ragazzo lo aveva mai trovato, né si era mai disturbato a cercarlo. Per una frazione di secondo, Santana provò infinita pietà per le donne etero prima che i suoi muscoli iniziassero a contrarsi incontrollatamente e che ogni pensiero volasse fuori dalla sua mente. Serrò le ginocchia intorno ai fianchi di Brittany gettando la testa all'indietro, e facendo uno sforzo immane per reprimere il grido che si preparava a prorompere dalle sue labbra. Quello che ne uscì fu un suono soffocato quasi di dolore. L'altro braccio di Brittany la afferrò alla vita per sostenerla, altrimenti sarebbe caduta all'indietro.

Attraverso il denso fogliame sopra le loro teste, poteva scorgere alcune stelle. Traballavano e sembravano brillare in modo innaturale attraverso il sudore che oscurava la sua visuale. Poi chiuse gli occhi, perché questo era proprio ciò che aveva temuto: era troppo. Insieme al puro sfogo fisico, fu sommersa da un irresistibile sentimento d'amore che non aveva mai provato in tutta la sua vita. Dovette soffocare di nuovo l'impulso di gridare, ma questa volta sarebbe stato qualcosa di più simile ad un singhiozzo, simile a quello di un bambino bramoso di comprendere.

Quello che voleva capire in realtà era molto semplice. _Come fa ad essere sbagliato? _Questo era tutto ciò che voleva capire. Com'era possibile che questo sentimento di adorazione, questa forma di amore così pura e cristallina, fosse sbagliata?

La verità era che c'erano molte cose sbagliate in lei. Sapeva di non essere una bella persona. In lei c'erano più lati negativi che positivi, non ne aveva alcun dubbio. Ma questo, _questo_ sentimento non era uno di quelli. Se lo ripeté fermamente, tremando mentre sentì l'ultima ondata di piacere scorrere attraverso di lei. Ciò che provava per Brittany era senza ombra di dubbio la cosa migliore di lei. _La cosa migliore_. Eppure era la stessa cosa per cui la gente l'avrebbe odiata. Persone che nemmeno conosceva. Come poteva essere? In che razza di mondo da incubo viveva, se l'amore che la faceva sentire finalmente un membro della razza umana era la stessa ragione per cui certa gente la voleva invece cancellare dalla faccia della terra? Non riusciva a capire. D'altra parte era certa che non l'avrebbe capito mai.

Quando tutta la tensione lasciò il suo corpo, usò l'ultimo barlume di energia rimasta per inclinare il capo di Brittany e baciarla di nuovo, questa volta più pacatamente, tutta l'urgenza era svanita. Era un bacio traboccante di tenerezza e di semplice gratitudine, ma in qualche modo macchiato di tristezza. Poi crollò contro di lei, ancora a cavalcioni sul suo grembo e col volto sepolto contro il suo collo. Brittany avvolse le braccia intorno al suo corpo e la tenne stretta. Respirarono a lungo l'aria fresca della sera, facendo rallentare il loro battito cardiaco senza dire niente. Il falò era quasi spento, le fiamme erano sopite e la legna brillava di un arancione pallido nel centro del calore. Sulla radura era sceso il buio quasi totale.

Brittany fu la prima a rompere il silenzio, con una voce che era a malapena un sussurro, come se stesse affermando una verità elementare

"Non permetterei a nessuno di farti del male. Lo sai, vero?"

Sentendo queste parole, Santana avvertì altre lacrime bruciarle gli occhi. All'inizio non riuscì a dire nulla. Nascondendo ancora il suo viso, baciò la spalla di Brittany, poi il suo collo, poi sotto al suo mento. "Ti amo da morire," esalò contro la sua pelle con voce rotta dall'emozione.

"Ti amo anch'io."

Sentì delle lacrime sul viso di Brittany, e si spostò all'indietro per asciugarle, pensando che alcune delle sue fossero cadute sul suo viso. Ma non lo erano.

"Non piangere anche tu," la supplicò con una debole risata facendo scivolare i pollici sulle sue guance. Era una cosa ridicola. Eppure nemmeno le sue di lacrime si erano ancora fermate, così tirò su col naso, poi rise di nuovo. "Oddio, siamo proprio due _ragazzine_."

Brittany sorrise, mordendosi il labbro per impedirgli di tremare e annuì. "Già."

Si guardarono negli occhi per alcuni secondi, senza smettere di piangere, poi si baciarono di nuovo.

Quando si separarono, Santana si voltò su se stessa e si spostò sul fianco, appoggiandosi di nuovo a Brittany. L'aria della notte era ancor più fresca, così si avvolsero nella coperta.

Santana sapeva che questo non avrebbe più dovuto accadere, che avrebbe dovuto dire a Brittany di essere lei quella forte, di non lasciarsi persuadere altrimenti. Sapeva che se le cose fossero tornate come prima non sarebbe mai cambiato nulla. Non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di uscire allo scoperto. La minaccia di perdere tutto quanto… era quello che le serviva per essere coraggiosa. Non poteva perderlo. Non quando aveva capito per la prima volta quanto fosse speciale, perché si potevano provare queste cose per qualcuno forse una sola volta nella vita, se eri fortunato.

Eppure non si pentiva di quello che era successo stanotte. Anche se avesse vissuto cent'anni, non se ne sarebbe mai pentita. E non l'avrebbe mai dimenticato.

Alcuni minuti dopo, Brittany posò il capo sulla spalla di Santana. Da quel gesto riuscì a capire che fosse davvero stanca.

"Puoi dormire per un po' se vuoi," le bisbigliò dolcemente. "Resto io sveglia ad aspettare i tuoi genitori. Prima ho bevuto tutto quel caffè."

"Sei sicura?"

"Sì." le rispose accarezzandole i capelli.

Per lunghi istanti regnò il silenzio, ad eccezione della legna sul fuoco che si spaccò in due con un crepitio che scagliò nell'aria una pioggia di scintille. Santana osservò la scena con la guancia appoggiata in cima al capo di Brittany, la quale respirava lentamente e pacificamente. Si lasciò trasportare in una specie di stato di trance, aveva gli occhi aperti ma la sua vista non era concentrata su niente in particolare oltre che il bagliore del fuoco. Il tempo passò senza che riuscisse a quantificarlo.

All'improvviso Brittany parlò di nuovo cogliendola di sorpresa. La sua voce era roca per il sonno. "Era _davvero _piuttosto inutile."

Santana si sforzò di capire di cosa stesse parlando, ma i suoi pensieri erano annebbiati dalla sua stanchezza appagante. "Cosa?" chiese senza sollevare il capo.

"Il bambolotto di Ken," rispose Brittany. "Cioè, era pure un poveraccio dato che aveva solo un cambio di vestiti." Fece una pausa. Poi, parlando come se si fosse già riassopita, aggiunse, "Non aveva nemmeno il pene. Aveva solo quella cosa liscia là sotto."

Santana sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi in pura adorazione. "Brittany." Si voltò verso di lei per darle un bacio fra i capelli e sussurrarle, "Torna a dormire."

Brittany fece un respiro profondo e si rilassò dentro il suo abbraccio. "Okay."

Ora il silenzio era totale. Santana sistemò la coperta più saldamente intorno a loro, poi mise le sue braccia intorno a Brittany e appoggiò il capo nuovamente sul suo. Fissò la radura, determinata a rimanere sveglia.

Nel giro di cinque minuti, erano entrambe profondamente addormentate.


	8. Capitolo 8

**Capitolo 8**

_Che diavolo c'è sotto al mio sacco a pelo?_

Santana cercò di girarsi di lato e spostare qualunque cosa le stesse impedendo di stiracchiarsi, ma l'ignoto ostacolo non si mosse. Così si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi sbattendo le palpebre contro la grigia luce del mattino, e scoprì confusa che non stava guardando fuori attraverso la finestrella della sua tenda, o di qualunque altra tenda, ma stava guardando direttamente gli alberi.

_Oh, merda_. Tutto le tornò alla mente e allora capì perché le facevano male il collo e la schiena, e perché si sentiva come se avesse dormito tutta notte contro un tronco. Perché aveva _davvero _dormito tutta la notte contro un tronco.

Infastidita da se stessa, emise un grugnito cercando di stiracchiarsi, e fu solo in quel momento che si accorse di essere osservata. Rimase impietrita: i genitori di Brittany erano seduti sulle poltrone da giardino sull'altro lato del falò ormai spento, e stavano bevendo del caffè da due tazze fumanti. Entrambi le stavano sorridendo.

"Buongiorno, tesoro," esordì Bunny.

"Salve," rispose goffamente mettendosi seduta. Allarmata, guardò verso Brittany e tirò un sospiro di sollievo nel vedere che era voltata dall'altra parte. Perlomeno non erano ancora una sopra l'altra, ma comunque…

"Avete deciso di dormire sotto le stelle, eh?" le chiese Gerald.

"Già," rispose lei aggrappandosi alla spiegazione che le era stata offerta. "Si stava così bene qui fuori, e poi avevo scordato di essere un po' claustrofobica." Dentro di sé provò un'enorme umiliazione appena le parole uscirono dalla sua bocca. _Wow_, quella sì che era una stupidaggine. Un po' claustrofobica?

Gerald però si limitò ad annuire e a sorseggiare il suo caffè. "Una volta conoscevo una barzelletta sulla claustrofobia." Rifletté lui, "O forse era sulle bombe cluster."

Santana abbassò nuovamente lo sguardo verso Brittany e le diede un colpetto. Voleva che qualcuno distogliesse l'attenzione da lei. "Ehi… svegliati."

"Gengivite felina per duecento," borbottò Brittany ad occhi chiusi.

Santana la guardò perplessa per una manciata di secondi, ma poi decise di lasciarla dormire ancora un po'. Si apprestò ad uscire dalla coperta ma si accorse che i suoi jeans erano ancora sbottonati. _Oh mio Dio_.

Gerald e Bunny la stavano osservando con uno sguardo a metà fra l'affettuoso e il confuso. Per distrarli, chiese loro, "Com'è andata la vostra pesca?" Cercò di abbottonarsi i pantaloni sotto la coperta facendo meno movimenti possibile. Ora sembrava quasi una benedizione che fossero andate così di fretta da non riuscire nemmeno a spogliarsi.

"È stato piacevole," rispose Bunny scambiandosi uno sguardo malizioso col marito. "Abbiamo usato esche organiche e ci siamo orientati con le stelle. Ci siamo persi solo tre volte, però non siamo riusciti a prendere niente."

"Beh, magari la prossima volta," propose sfruttando la sua voce per nascondere il rumore della zip che si chiudeva. Cos'avrebbero pensato se avessero saputo chi l'aveva abbassata? Sentì le sue guance andare a fuoco al solo pensiero.

In quel momento si alzò una leggera brezza che sollevò le foglie intorno al campeggio, e poi si udì il brontolio di un tuono in lontananza. Fu allora che si rese conto che il cielo non era grigio perché fosse mattina presto. Le nuvole erano basse e plumbee e minacciavano un temporale. Magnifico. Ci mancava solo questa.

Bunny si stiracchiò e si alzò in piedi. "Sarà meglio preparare la colazione prima che Madre Natura ci faccia sentire il suo richiamo." Poi sembrò accorgersi di come la sua frase doveva essere suonata e si corresse, "Intendevo la pioggia, non… il resto." Sollevò le sopracciglia verso Santana. "Ti va di darmi una mano, tesoro?"

"Um." Santana si guardò intorno, sperando che le venisse in mente una scusa o che Brit si svegliasse in tempo per salvarla, ma non fu così fortunata. Era difficile dire di no alla signora Pierce. Era così fottutamente _gentile_. "Okay."

Quindici minuti dopo, si ritrovò davanti al barbecue con una padella in mano, mescolando una miscela di latte e uova con l'ausilio di una spatola. Quindi era _così _che si facevano strapazzate. Non ne aveva idea.

Contemporaneamente controllava Brittany con occhio vigile dalla parte opposta del campeggio. Ora era sveglia e in piedi, si era vestita, era tornata dal bagno, ed era intenta a chiacchierare con suo padre. Ancora non le aveva parlato, ma si erano scambiate sguardi decisamente significativi, persino un timido saluto con la mano. Ovviamente non era proprio così che Santana sperava andassero le cose. Sperava che avessero potuto svegliarsi lentamente e rimanere insieme per un po'. Purtroppo c'erano troppe persone in giro. Come si faceva ad avere un momento romantico post-coito con genitori e bambine nei paraggi? Forse se avessero avuto quella dannata tenda come da programma...

"'Giorno," la salutò Brittany riuscendo finalmente a prendersi una pausa dalla sua famiglia per venire da lei.

"Ciao."

Si sorrisero un po' timidamente, pensando agli eventi della notte precedente.

"Credevo davvero di rimanere sveglia," mormorò Santana cercando di scusarsi. "Non so cosa sia successo."

"Non fa niente. Mi piace dormire all'aperto."

Si sorrisero di nuovo e Santana si morse il labbro prima di abbassare lo sguardo sulla padella. Okay, che stupidaggine. Non è che non avessero mai fatto sesso. Perchè sembrava che fosse la prima volta?

"Sta' a vedere," riprese indicando la padella. "Huevos, stile Lopez."

"Santana. Quelle sono uova." Le rispose Brittany come a dirle_ Bel tentativo_.

Per un momento pensò di spiegarglielo, ma probabilmente non era poi così importante. "Hai ragione." Lanciò un'occhiata a Gerald e Bunny che stavano cercando di fare dei toast su quel che rimaneva del falò. "Ehi, posso chiederti una cosa? Credi che i tuoi genitori lo sappiano?" Fece una pausa poi elaborò, "Di noi?"

"No. Non che io sappia credo."

"È che quando mi sono svegliata mi stavano guardando in un _modo_..." Strofinò la spatola sul fondo della padella, osservando come il liquido stesse iniziando a raggrumarsi magicamente. "Non so… è stato strano."

La verità era che quasi sperava che lo sapessero. Ancora non poteva crederci, ma c'era una parte di lei che desiderava che lo scoprissero da soli e che non avessero problemi al riguardo. Ma quante possibilità c'erano che le cose potessero andare così lisce? Per lei, approssimativamente circa lo zero percento.

"Beh, io non gliel'ho detto, se è questo che mi stai chiedendo," rispose Brittany. "Oltretutto secondo me credono che sia ancora vergine."

"Brittany, _andiamo_." Chi voleva prendere in giro?

"Beh, in loro difesa, credevo anch'io di esserlo fino a poco tempo fa. A quanto pare quella parola non significa quello che pensavo."

Santana scosse il capo. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di approfondire. Questa non voleva proprio saperla.

Poi Brittany tirò un calcio ad un sasso, guardando verso la tenda e poi di nuovo in terra. Sospirò profondamente come fosse infastidita, cosa davvero insolita per lei.

"Che c'è che non va?"

Era evidente che non le andasse di rispondere. Alla fine brontolò, "Hai degli assorbenti con te?"

Santana non riuscì a trattenere una risatina. Quindi si trattava di questo. Le rispose con chiaro intento di stuzzicarla, "Credevo che ti _piacessero _le sorprese."

Brittany scrollò le spalle, sembrava ancora suscettibile. "Sì o no?"

"Credo di averne uno d'emergenza nella borsa. Aspetta un attimo."

"Lo prendo io," la fermò Brittany. "Qui stai facendo un ottimo lavoro."

Mentre Brit si allontanava, Santana abbassò lo sguardo sulla padella fiera di se stessa. Stava _davvero _facendo un lavoro da urlo. Queste sarebbero state le uova migliori che i Pierce avessero mai assaggiato. Chi avrebbe mai detto che fosse così semplice muovere una spatola avanti e indietro? Avrebbe persino potuto farle a casa e stupire Mildred la governante mostrandole quanto fosse diventata autosufficiente.

Stava ancora fantasticando a proposito di Mildred quando Brittany uscì dalla tenda con una strana espressione sul viso.

"L'hai trovato?" le chiese Santana.

"Sì." Lo sollevò per mostrarglielo, poi iniziò a togliere la plastica esterna proseguendo a bassa voce in modo che i suoi genitori non potessero sentire, "Però… ho una domanda un po' strana da farti. Perché l'interno della tua borsa è tutto inzuppato di whiskey?"

Santana smise di mescolare le uova. _Porca puttana_. Se n'era completamente dimenticata. Non di quanto era successo, ovviamente, ma del fatto che stava ancora portandosene appresso le prove. Per di più ci aveva appena fatto sbattere Brittany contro. Quando poi l'odore giunse al suo naso, probabilmente proveniente dalle mani di Brit, avvertì un improvviso senso di nausea.

"Non lo so," rispose facendo un pessimo tentativo di mostrarsi stupita. "Forse si è rotta la bottiglia che c'è dentro."

"Quella di tequila?" chiese Brittany. "No, non è rotta. Inoltre dentro c'è della tequila, non del whiskey." Il suo tono sottintendeva chiaramente _Quanto stupida credi che sia?_

"Non so cosa dirti, Brittany," accennò in modo evasivo come se fosse sotto interrogatorio. "Ma prometto che farò sistemare la foto. C'è un tizio sulla mia via specializzato in danni da liquore. Può restaurare qualsiasi cosa, la fa diventare come nuova."

"Non sono preoccupata per la foto. Sono preoccupata per _te_. Mi stai nascondendo qualcosa, so che è così."

"Ascolta, non è niente di che, okay?" le sue parole risuonarono più forte di quanto non intendesse, così proseguì con tono più pacato, "Per favore smettila di farne un dramma." La pregò lanciandole uno sguardo implorante, supplicandola di lasciar perdere.

Brittany continuò a fissarla, visibilmente delusa. L'atmosfera da luna di miele che aleggiava appena cinque minuti prima era evaporata ed ora l'aria si tagliava col coltello. Pur sapendo che fosse colpa sua, Santana era irrazionalmente incazzata con Brittany per aver rovinato il momento.

"Le stai bruciando."

Seguì lo sguardo di Brit verso la padella e imprecò sottovoce togliendola rapidamente dalla griglia. Le uova erano strinate e appiccicate al fondo della padella. Bene, ottimo lavoro.

"Oh, tesoro!" Bunny si affrettò verso di lei togliendole la padella dalle mani. "Credo che siano pronte."

"Mi dispiace," borbottò Santana.

"Non preoccuparti!" la consolò Bunny con fare esageratamente gioioso. "Ci piacciono le uova ben cotte, non è vero ragazze? Così sono più saporite!"

Ariel si avvicinò e diede un'occhiata alla padella. Si mise il mignolino in bocca senza rispondere. Bianca sorrise, apparentemente entusiasta del fatto che Santana avesse scazzato di brutto. "Io sono allergica alle uova," annunciò.

Santana scivolò fra di loro, dirigendosi verso il bosco. Non si disturbò a dare spiegazioni su dove fosse diretta o sul perché non restasse per colazione. Era stanca di inventare delle scuse. Che ci pensasse Brittany a trovarne una per lei.

Quando fu abbastanza lontana dalla radura per non essere più in vista, rallentò. Senza avere un motivo particolare, estrasse il coltello a serramanico dalla tasca dei suoi jeans e lo aprì, mettendosi a fissare la lama. Dio, quanto sarebbe stato bello pugnalare qualcuno in questo momento. E se Brittany avesse avuto ragione e quel tizio fosse ancora lì? E se fosse capitata per caso nel suo campeggio mentre stava ancora dormendo? O forse avrebbe potuto solo minacciarlo, spaventarlo a morte nel modo in cui lui aveva spaventato lei. Sapeva che era un pensiero ridicolo, ma il solo immaginarlo la fece sentire meglio.

Sovrappensiero, come se non stesse prestando attenzione a quello che faceva, premette la punta della lama al centro del suo palmo sinistro, prima delicatamente, poi applicando un po' più di pressione. Inspirando bruscamente, vide fuoriuscire una goccia di sangue.

Poi allontanò il coltello inorridita, domandandosi che cavolo stesse facendo. Perché l'aveva fatto? _Non avrai intenzione di diventare come una di quelle ragazze. Non esiste. Non esiste proprio, cazzo._

Così conficcò il coltello nel tronco di un albero con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, assaporando il modo in cui tagliava il legno e lo penetrava. Ebbe l'impulso di estrarlo e pugnalare l'albero di nuovo, ancora e poi ancora, ma si trattenne. Invece di ritornare al campeggio però, proseguì lungo il sentiero verso il lago.

Dopo averlo raggiunto, si fermò sulla riva per qualche istante versando un po' d'acqua sulla ferita nel suo palmo. Aveva già smesso di sanguinare, grazie al cielo. Guardando verso la riva opposta, ebbe l'impulso improvviso di entrare in acqua, e di continuare ad avanzare. Non era un pensiero razionale… riusciva a malapena a stare a galla ed aveva il sospetto che l'acqua non fosse nemmeno tanto pulita. Puzzava di pesce. Ma si arrotolò l'orlo dei jeans e camminò in avanti fino a che l'acqua non le arrivò alle ginocchia. Sentiva come se dovesse scappare da qualcosa, e questo era il meglio che poteva inventarsi al momento.

Era più fredda di quanto si aspettasse. In effetti, anche l'aria stessa era decisamente più fresca rispetto al giorno prima. Il vento si faceva più insistente mentre il cielo diventava sempre più scuro e, in contrasto con il blu grigiastro delle nuvole, riuscì persino a intravedere che fra gli alberi sull'altra sponda iniziava a spuntare qualche macchiolina gialla. L'estate era davvero agli sgoccioli. Per la prima volta nell'aria c'era un'atmosfera autunnale.

Santana perse la cognizione del tempo, dimenticandosi da quanto fosse in acqua o del _perché _fosse in acqua. Improvvisamente udì una voce provenire dalla sponda alle sue spalle.

"Ehi."

Si voltò leggermente, già sapendo di chi si trattasse. "Ehi."

"Posso venire lì con te?"

"Il lago non è mio, Brit." Rispose voltandosi di nuovo verso l'acqua. "Se lo fosse lo farei asfaltare e ci costruirei sopra uno Starbucks."

Sentì lo sciabordio dell'acqua quando Brittany si incamminò verso di lei. Si fermò al suo fianco senza avvicinarsi troppo, circa un metro più in là, come se volesse darle un po' di spazio. Incrociando le braccia, attese in silenzio per un minuto, seguendo lo sguardo di Santana fisso sul fitto bosco sulla riva opposta. Poi esordì con esitazione, "Credevo che fossi venuta qui per stare da sola, magari per cantare o qualcosa del genere."

Santana la guardò come se fosse pazza. "Perché dovrei fare una cosa del genere?"

"Non lo so." Rispose stringendosi nelle spalle. "È quello che fanno i nostri amici quando sono tristi." Santana alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperata. "Questo perché tutti i nostri amici sono degli sfigati."

Brittany non rispose, ma si limitò a serrare le labbra con quella che probabilmente era disapprovazione. Un altro rombo sordo e minaccioso provenne dal cielo, questa volta più forte. "Credo che stia per piovere."

"Ma non mi dire. Forse dovresti fare la meteorologa su Channel 7." Santana si rese conto di quanto si stesse comportando da stronza, e si sentì in colpa immediatamente. Così diresse un'occhiata veloce a Brittany. "Scusami."

Brittany trascinò il piede attraverso l'acqua, guardando in basso alle increspature che provocava. "Credo che tu sia venuta qui _sul serio _per cantare," ammise annuendo come se avesse capito. "Scommetto che te ne stavi qui, preparandoti per cantare quella canzone di Pocahontas sulla luna gialla."

Santana non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso, nonostante si sentisse davvero di merda. "Era _blu _quella luna."

"Santana, non dire sciocchezze," la catechizzò Brittany col suo solito sguardo compassionevole. "Non esiste una luna blu, è una stupidaggine."

"Okay, hai ragione. Invece è una cosa normale che le montagne cantino."

Brittany non replicò a parole, invece si sporse in avanti e con la punta delle dita gettò uno schizzo d'acqua in direzione di Santana.

Lei si irrigidì immediatamente, portando la mano in avanti come gesto di avvertimento. "Piantala."

"Va bene," rispose Brittany. "_Mamma mia_." Poi attese qualche secondo. Con sguardo malizioso, immerse la mano più a fondo nell'acqua e mandò un altro schizzo verso di lei, che atterrò esattamente sulle cosce di Santana, inzuppandole i jeans.

"Brittany, dico sul serio! Non sono per niente dell'umore giusto."

"Già, si vede." Brittany si fermò di nuovo.

Poi, come se non riuscisse a trattenersi, usò entrambe le mani per raccogliere quanta più acqua potesse e infradiciò completamente la maglietta di Santana.

Santana sussultò voltandosi scioccata verso Brittany con le mani sui fianchi.

Poi, per vendicarsi, schizzò una notevole quantità d'acqua nella sua direzione, che le arrivò direttamente in faccia. Brittany rimase a bocca aperta e la guardò con occhi spensierati come a dirle _Guarda cos'hai fatto! _Era proprio la giustificazione che stava aspettando.

Santana cercò di indietreggiare sapendo ciò che stava per accadere, ma Brittany si scagliò contro di lei trascinandola sott'acqua prima che riuscisse a fare più di due passi. Riemersero entrambe strillando e ridendo. Santana afferrò la testa di Brittany e la affondò di nuovo sott'acqua, ma venne trascinata a fondo con lei. Lottarono fra loro energicamente ma con spensieratezza, finendo sott'acqua ancora e ancora, gridando con gioia. Santana aprì gli occhi sott'acqua e vide nient'altro che capelli biondi e neri mescolarsi fra loro e turbinare di fronte ai suoi occhi.

Il fondale del lago scendeva ripidamente e, anche se si erano spostate solo di pochi passi, ora l'acqua arrivava al petto di Brittany e alle spalle di Santana. "Okay, tregua!" Santana riuscì infine a rantolare dopo alcuni minuti di zuffa, quando si accorse quanto fosse profonda l'acqua. "O finirai per annegarmi."

Brittany sembrò percepire la sua inquietudine, così la afferrò per la vita e la tirò verso di se per sostenerne il peso. Cercarono di riprendere fiato, ondeggiando su e giù nell'acqua con i loro volti a pochi centimetri di distanza. Il vento spazzò i rami degli alberi e un altro tuono echeggiò dal cielo, segnale che il temporale si stava avvicinando.

Stretta a Brittany, Santana fu percorsa da brividi. Il vento era fresco e l'acqua era ancor più fredda, ma non pensava che fosse questa la ragione. Si sporse un po' all'indietro, ancora sostenuta saldamente alla vita, e scostò i capelli bagnati dagli occhi di Brittany. Si guardarono per qualche istante senza dire niente.

"Ti rendi conto di quanto sei fortunata che non riesca a rimanere arrabbiata con te?" sussurrò Santana dolcemente toccando il naso di Brittany con l'indice.

Brittany le sorrise. "Decisamente. Contavo proprio su quello."

Santana guardò le sue labbra e poi, incapace di trattenersi, si avvicinò e la baciò. L'interno della sua bocca era deliziosamente caldo in confronto all'acqua del lago, e sentì quel tepore diffondersi piano in tutto il suo corpo. Brittany ricambiò il bacio, sempre tenendola stretta a sé. Santana sollevò le mani dall'acqua e le afferrò il viso, mordicchiandole il labbro inferiore e tirandolo delicatamente verso di sé.

Poi si allontanò con riluttanza, inspirando tremante. Forse le cose si sarebbero sistemate, dopo tutto, se fossero sopravvissute a questo weekend.

Brittany sembrava volerla baciare di nuovo, ma prima che potesse farlo, l'espressione sul suo voltò cambiò improvvisamente. Stava guardando oltre la spalla di Santana. "Oh-oh," bisbigliò a bassa voce.

Santana si voltò per vedere di cosa si trattasse, già temendo il peggio.

Sulla riva c'era Bianca che le stava guardando. Saltellò in punta di piedi e chiese allegramente, "Siete lesbiche?" Sembrava addirittura _entusiasta _della cosa.

Come se si fosse ustionata, Santana si allontanò di scatto da Brittany sciogliendo la sua presa. Si sentì attraversare da una combinazione di orrore e stupore allo stesso tempo. Arrancando per uscire dal lago, finendo sott'acqua e tossendo un paio di volte, si affrettò verso la riva.

"Santana," la chiamò Brittany con tono di avvertimento.

"È così, vero?" canticchiò Bianca mentre lei si avvicinava. "Lo sapevo!"

Santana raggiunse l'acqua bassa e, come se il suo corpo non fosse più connesso al suo cervello, si abbassò per raccogliere un sasso più o meno delle dimensioni del suo pugno. Senza fermarsi per prendere la mira, lo scagliò verso la bambina con tutta la forza che aveva. La pietra mancò il bersaglio e sibilò a circa mezzo metro a sinistra della sua testa. Bianca iniziò ad indietreggiare spaventata.

"Santana!" gridò Brittany dietro di lei inorridita. Stava avanzando a larghi passi nella sua direzione. "Che stai facendo?!"

Santana uscì faticosamente fuori dall'acqua, inciampò ma raccolse dalla riva un'altra pietra, questa volta più grande. Bianca ora stava correndo verso il bosco, voltandosi indietro come se fosse inseguita da un animale selvatico.

Lanciò verso di lei anche la seconda pietra, ma non arrivò molto lontana. Cercò freneticamente di raccoglierne un'altra, anche se la bambina era ormai sparita dalla vista. Sentì la mano di Brittany afferrarle il braccio e tirarlo indietro.

"Smettila!" gridò Brittany.

"Lasciami andare!" inveì Santana cercando di scrollarsela di dosso, ma la sua presa era troppo stretta.

"Sei impazzita? È solo una bambina!"

"No, non è vero," singhiozzò. "Non è solo una bambina! È stata mandata qui per rovinarmi la vita. Hai sentito cos'ha detto? Sembrava che volesse fare un tema su di noi e leggerlo in classe!"

"_Calmati_." La implorò Brittany tenendola per le spalle e guardandola perdere il controllo. Santana sentiva proprio di averlo perso. "Di che stai parlando?" Proseguì Brittany.

"Che significa 'di che stai parlando?' Quella strega in miniatura andrà a dirlo a tutti! Ci farà addirittura un cartellone pubblicitario!" Riusciva a sentire l'isteria nella sua voce, ma non poteva farci niente. Si trattava della peggiore delle sue paure che si avverava.

"Sarai _tu _a dirlo a tutti se non la smetti di gridare." Brittany stava cercando di essere ragionevole ma la sua voce stava tremando.

"Non capisci che significa?" inveì Santana. "La cosa è fuori controllo adesso, _no tenemos ningún control sobre ella_!"

"Lo sai che non riesco a capirti quando parli spagnolo."

Santana si voltò dall'altra parte continuando il suo sproloquio. "Avrei dovuto ucciderla quando ne ho avuto la possibilità. Non avrei dovuto sbarazzarmi del coltello. Oddio, questa è anche peggio di quello scandalista da strapazzo della scuola. Tipo, un milione di volte peggio. Qui c'è addirittura un testimone."

"Già, cosa potrebbe esserci di peggio di qualcuno che ci vede baciarci?" Brittany la guardò con espressione esasperata, disillusa e adirata. "Sono così stanca di tutto questo."

"_Tu _sei stanca?" Santana si voltò di scatto verso di lei. "E come credi che mi senta io?"

"Non lo so, Santana! Perché non mi dici mai quello che provi. Non vuoi nemmeno dirmi cos'è successo l'altra notte che ti fa comportare come una pazza scatenata!"

"Okay, bene. Vuoi davvero sapere cos'è successo, Brit?" Fece un passo nella sua direzione, cedendo all'impulso vendicativo di sconvolgerla. "Te lo racconto. Mi sono sballata con uno zotico sacco di merda alla stazione di servizio. Che poi ci ha dato delle sporche lesbiche e ha detto che dovremmo essere spazzate via dalla faccia del pianeta, poi mi ha gettato addosso una bottiglia di whiskey che mi ha massacrato le caviglie. È _questo_ che è successo l'altra notte. Adesso lo sai!" Fece una pausa e provò una specie di perverso senso di soddisfazione quando vide l'espressione sul volto di Brittany. "Ti senti meglio adesso? Non sei felice che abbiamo _condiviso i nostri sentimenti_?"

"_Cosa_?" Brittany la fissò sbigottita. "Come hai potuto non dire niente? Avresti dovuto dirmelo! Avresti dovuto dirlo ai miei genitori!"

"E cos'avrebbero fatto, esattamente?" Fece una pausa per attendere una risposta, sapendo che non ci sarebbe stata. "Mi avrebbero cantato una ninna nanna per farmi sentire meglio? Non possono proteggerci da queste cose. Nessuno può farlo. Non abbiamo più otto anni!"

Brittany continuò ad osservarla, l'orrore sul suo volto si stava trasformando in qualcosa più simile a dolore. Sembrava incredibilmente triste, ma più per Santana che per se stessa. Cercò di avvicinarsi a lei ma Santana indietreggiò scuotendo il capo per ammonirla di stare lontana.

"Non farlo." Sapeva che tutto quello che Brittany voleva fare era abbracciarla, ma non poteva permetterglielo. Non adesso.

Brittany si arrese lasciando cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, ma era evidente che fosse in atto una lotta interiore. "Non so cosa dire."

"Non c'è niente da dire." Replicò Santana guardando in basso verso i suoi vestiti fradici e le sue scarpe rovinate. Tuttavia niente di tutto ciò sembrava importante. Il vento soffiava intorno a loro e iniziarono a cadere alcuni goccioloni di pioggia, anticipando lo scroscio imminente.

Con voce pacata ma allo stesso tempo risoluta, proseguì. "Brittany, non ce la faccio. Non ci riuscirò mai. Mi dispiace tanto." Alzò lo sguardo di nuovo verso di lei, sapendo che avrebbe capito esattamente di cosa stava parlando. Sentendo l'arrivo di altre lacrime, trascinò il polso lungo le sue guance, cosa che non fu molto d'aiuto. Costringendo le parole ad uscire, poi proseguì, "Non voglio che continui ad aspettarmi. Ti meriti…" La sua voce si ruppe, e attese fino a che non fu in grado di continuare. "Ti meriti molto di più."

Non ci fu una risposta immediata come si sarebbe aspettata. Brittany infatti rimase in silenzio, assimilando le sue parole. Un altro tuono rimbombò proprio sopra le loro teste, e lei alzò gli occhi al cielo con ansia.

La voce di Gerald echeggiò dal bosco. "Ehi ragazze, siete ancora laggiù?"

Santana sfruttò la situazione per fare qualche passo verso l'acqua. Si era voltata dalla parte opposta nel tentativo di tenere sotto controllo le sue emozioni, sperando che il padre di Brittany non si sarebbe avvicinato oltre. Si domandò se Bianca avesse raccontato loro della sua scenata.

Brittany sembrò costringersi a voltarsi. "Cosa c'è?"

"Ci sono brutte notizie! Mamma stava ascoltando il meteo alla radio e sembra che pioverà per alcuni giorni. A quanto pare dovremo rincasare prima del previsto."

"Va bene, papà," gli rispose. "Arriviamo subito."

Attese fino a che non fu scomparso, poi si avvicinò di nuovo a Santana. Rimase in piedi a pochi centimetri da lei. Con voce sommessa ma onesta le disse, "Volevo solo che sapessi… che non smetterò mai di aspettarti."

Ancora rivolta verso l'acqua, Santana chiuse gli occhi scuotendo debolmente il capo, ma Brittany la ignorò e proseguì. "Non mi importa quanto ci vorrà. E anche se starai con qualcun altro… o se io starò con qualcun altro. Non avrà importanza. Non smetterò _mai _di aspettare."

"Non dire così," sussurrò.

"Devo. È la verità."

Brittany scansò dolcemente i capelli dagli occhi di Santana, poi si voltò e si incamminò verso il sentiero, guardandosi indietro come se fosse riluttante a lasciarla, ma sentisse di doverle dare spazio.

Quando fu da sola, Santana cadde in ginocchio sulla riva, inclinando indietro la testa per far sì che la pioggia le cadesse sul viso. Non c'erano fulmini, ma se ci fossero stati, avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa, sfidando le saette a colpirla. Rimase seduta lì fin quando ne fu capace.

* * *

Caricarono le loro cose sul furgone in fretta e furia, nel tentativo di evitare il grosso del temporale. Gerald e Bunny cercarono di trasformare la partenza affrettata in un'avventura, ma le bambine non se la stavano bevendo. Bianca continuava a lanciare occhiate guardinghe a Santana, temendo che sbottasse di nuovo. Decise saggiamente di mantenere le distanze.

Santana cercò di evitare gli sguardi di tutti quanti. Tutto ciò che voleva era raccogliere le proprie cose e andarsene il più lontano possibile da quel luogo. Grazie a Dio il tempo si era guastato, o avrebbero dovuto restare un altro giorno.

Dato che era ancora fradicia e stava congelando, e la temperatura continuava a scendere, Bunny le diede una felpa da mettersi addosso. Era rosa pallido e sul davanti c'era il logo dei Corpi di Pace. Anche se aveva una regola ferrea contro l'indossare qualcosa di rosa, o qualunque cosa promuovesse una causa, al momento non le importava. Era calda e asciutta e profumava del tipico detersivo dei Pierce, cosa che le ricordava Brittany. Probabilmente era quanto di più vicino potesse sperare di esserle per un bel po' di tempo.

Finalmente finirono di caricare i bagagli e salirono sul furgone. Ora la pioggia stava iniziando a cadere copiosa e i tuoni si facevano più intensi. "Appena in tempo," sospirò Gerald.

"Non è uno spettacolo magnifico?" chiese Bunny. Nessuno rispose.

Quando imboccarono la strada sterrata, Santana si accorse che Brittany stava guardando malinconicamente fuori dal finestrino posteriore, in direzione del luogo del falò e del lago. Si domandò a cosa stesse pensando, ma non glielo chiese. Lei non si voltò mai indietro.

Con suo enorme sollievo, passarono rapidamente oltre la stazione di servizio incriminata senza nemmeno rallentare. Il serbatoio non aveva bisogno di essere riempito per ora, e tutti quanti ad eccezione di Santana avevano già fatto colazione. Non sapeva davvero come avrebbe reagito se avesse dovuto entrare in quel parcheggio e vedere i frammenti di vetro che era sicura fossero ancora sull'asfalto.

Affondando nel sedile, cercò di rilassarsi un po' dato che avevano di fronte un lungo viaggio. L'interno del furgone era caldo, quasi soffocante, ed aveva il tipico odore del dopo-vacanza: acqua di lago, calzini sporchi e cibo spazzatura. Sentiva che sarebbe stato un viaggio lungo e faticoso, ancor più di quello all'andata. Inoltre non era certo d'aiuto che nessuno volesse rivolgerle la parola, anche se nemmeno lei voleva parlare con loro.

Ranicchiandosi nell'angolo del suo sedile, entrò ed uscì da una specie di forzato dormiveglia. La pioggia che batteva sul tettuccio impediva la conversazione, bloccando le parole e persino i pensieri. Nella parte anteriore i tergicristalli scivolavano avanti e indietro con movimenti quasi ipnotici, stridendo ritmicamente sul parabrezza. Man mano che si spostavano verso ovest il tempo sembrava persino peggiorare.

In un paesino da qualche parte ad un ora dal lago, si fermarono ad un semaforo in attesa della luce verde. Santana guardò fuori dal finestrino, senza concentrarsi su nulla in particolare. Attraverso la pioggia, si ritrovò ad osservare un cartello vicino alla strada, le cui parole all'inizio risultarono confuse e prive di significato. Poi sbatté le palpebre e sbigottita si sporse leggermente in avanti verso il finestrino gocciolante.

Non si trattava di un cartello qualunque. Era la bacheca di una chiesa, di quelle con le lettere trasparenti removibili, quelle che aveva puntualmente cercato di evitare all'andata. Ma ora che aveva la guardia abbassata, era stata costretta a leggere prima di avere la possibilità di guardare altrove.

Non poteva davvero esserci scritto quello che pensava ci fosse scritto, vero? Probabilmente era la sua mente che le giocava dei brutti scherzi. Perché non era possibile, non poteva esistere una cosa del genere. _Cioè, onestamente, quante probabilità c'erano che lo vedessi proprio OGGI? È l'universo che ce l'ha con me? È questo che sta succedendo?_

Con caratteri neri in grassetto, il cartello riportava,

HO BACIATO UNA RAGAZZA E MI E' PIACIUTO  
POI SONO ANDATA ALL'INFERNO  
"POICHE' IL SALARIO DEL PECCATO E' LA MORTE" - ROMANI 6,23

Pur sapendo che non avrebbe dovuto, non riuscì a trattenersi dal dare un colpetto a Brittany. Sentiva come se dovesse dimostrarle qualcosa, e forse era un modo troppo brusco per farlo, ma doveva essere fatto. Forse poteva riuscire a farle capire il perché le aveva parlato in quel modo, il perché sapeva che non ce l'avrebbe fatta ad affrontarlo, almeno non lì in Ohio. Allo stesso tempo voleva anche la conferma che il cartello dicesse davvero quello che pensava, e che non stesse diventando completamente pazza. Era una cosa così surreale.

Brittany si voltò verso di lei, e Santana le indicò discretamente il finestrino, in modo da non attirare l'attenzione di qualcun altro sul furgone. Brittany si sporse vicino a lei per guardare fuori, e Santana vide le sue labbra muoversi leggermente mentre leggeva le parole. Poi si raddrizzò con calma e si rimise al suo posto senza guardare Santana, scegliendo al suo posto i tappetini sul fondo del furgone. Sul suo volto era dipinta una strana espressione.

"Che stupidaggine," borbottò dopo un secondo. "Quella canzone è di tipo tre anni fa."

Santana continuò a fissarla incredula pensando_ Tutto qui? _Qui non si trattava di qualche campagnolo omofobico. Quella era la posizione di un'intera comunità di persone, un gruppo che era per antonomasia la definizione della normalità, almeno da quelle parti. Deglutì a fatica e cercò di parlare con calma e a bassa voce. "Volevo solo che lo vedessi." Le parole uscirono un po' più bruscamente di quanto non intendesse, però come faceva a non esserne colpita? Come poteva ignorarlo?

"L'ho visto."

Brittany sollevò lo sguardo verso i suoi occhi e in quel momento, finalmente, Santana riuscì a leggervi il dolore, così come il disgusto e forse anche una punta di paura per quello che avrebbero dovuto affrontare se mai fossero uscite allo scoperto. Era tutto quanto lì nei suoi occhi, chiaro come il sole per qualcuno che la conosceva bene quanto lei. Brittany aveva l'aspetto di chi era stato improvvisamente tradito dal mondo, di chi aveva creduto che le cose stessero in un modo per poi scoprire che erano tutto l'opposto. Questo era ciò che Santana aveva voluto vedere in lei, quello che aveva avuto bisogno di vedere, ma ora che lo stava vedendo desiderò con tutte le sue forze di non vederlo mai più.

Ora si rendeva conto, senza ombra di dubbio, di essere la persona più egoista del mondo. Si sentiva responsabile come se avesse dipinto con le proprie mani quello sguardo sul viso di Brittany, e sapeva che non avrebbe più potuto tornare indietro. Era una cosa assurda, ovviamente. Alla fine ci avrebbe pensato il mondo a farlo, senza che lei potesse fare nulla per impedirlo. Tuttavia quel pensiero non le impediva di sentirsi così. Si sentiva come se avesse appena rubato l'innocenza alla persona che amava di più al mondo.

Avrebbe voluto chiederle scusa, dirle che non avrebbe mai dovuto farle vedere quel cartello, ma Brittany era già voltata verso il suo finestrino con le braccia incrociate in modo protettivo davanti al petto intenta a osservare la pioggia. Santana non l'aveva mai vista così triste.

Dopo quella che sembrò essere un'attesa interminabile, il semaforo diventò verde e si allontanarono dalla chiesa. Così chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò allo schienale decisa a non rivolgere al cartello nemmeno un'altra occhiata. Se l'avesse visto di nuovo le sarebbe venuto da vomitare.

* * *

Si appisolò per un po', in stato di costante dormiveglia. Non era sicura di quanto tempo fosse passato, ma dovevano essere almeno alcune ore. Si erano avvicinati a casa, no? Ora erano in autostrada, tornati nel mondo delle campagne pianeggianti, e si erano lasciati fortunatamente alle spalle le colline e le vallate della parte meridionale dello stato. Santana non avrebbe mai pensato di essere tanto felice di vedere dei campi di grano.

Nei pressi di un'uscita per la piccola cittadina di Lakeview, Gerald rallentò e mise la freccia per svoltare fuori dall'autostrada. Santana si raddrizzò confusa. "Non stiamo andando ad un altro lago, vero?" mormorò a Brittany. Temeva di doversi gettare dal veicolo in movimento se fosse successo.

Brittany le rispose senza guardarla, "Dobbiamo solo accompagnare a casa Bianca. Vive qui."

"Ah."

Aspetta, la bambina non abita nemmeno a Lima? Ora si ricordò che Brittany aveva detto che si erano conosciute ad un campo delle coccinelle. Quindi la cosa aveva senso anche se non ci aveva mai pensato. Il terrore che Bianca raccontasse a tutti del bacio ora sembrava meno giustificato. Dopo tutto probabilmente non avevano nessun conoscente in comune.

Però si rese conto che sarebbe stata presente quando la bambina avrebbe riabbracciato i propri genitori. Fottutamente perfetto. Senza dubbio gli avrebbe spifferato tutto. _Magari mi denunceranno alla polizia_, pensò Santana. Abuso minorile. Tentato omicidio. Si stava già immaginando l'inevitabile processo, e vide se stessa cercare di convincere la giuria che non era davvero gay, che Brittany l'aveva semplicemente salvata dall'affogare, e che le era stata così grata che l'aveva baciata senza pensarci...

Percorsero una minuscola e pittoresca strada principale, che sembrava appena uscita da un set cinematografico. Dopo aver imboccato una trasversale, Gerald accostò davanti ad una casa di campagna stile vittoriano che sembrava in fase di ristrutturazione. Metà della casa era appena stata verniciata, e c'erano delle impalcature davanti alla cupola circolare. Anche se Santana odiava le cose vecchie, doveva ammettere che era piuttosto carina. Non il tipo di casa in cui immaginava avrebbe vissuto la prole di Satana, ma non si può mai dire.

Una donna aprì la porta d'ingresso e chinò la testa per proteggersi dalla pioggia mentre si avvicinava al furgone. Bianca slacciò la sua cintura di sicurezza in preda all'entusiasmo. "Mamma!" Quando la portiera si aprì, si gettò fra le sue braccia. "Indovina? Mi sono abbronzata!"

Santana tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Forse non correva pericoli dopo tutto. Non sembrava il prologo di un racconto di percosse.

Poi osservò meglio la donna che stava sorridendo a Bianca, spostandole una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. _Mh, che strano_. Era asiatica. Forse la bambina era stata adottata? La madre aveva un taglio di capelli corto e stravagante, indossava una giacca di pelle dal taglio moderno e degli stivali... dei _magnifici _stivali. Santana rimase a fissarle i piedi chiedendosi dove li avesse comprati.

Qualcun altro uscì dalla casa, trasportando un ombrello. Quando si avvicinò, Santana vide che si trattava di un'altra donna. Inoltre, ecco un'altra cosa strana, la donna era quasi identica a Bianca: stessi capelli, stessi occhi, stesso tutto. Erano sicuramente imparentate. Eppure aveva chiamato mamma l'altra donna.

Bianca corse incontro alla seconda donna, gettandole le braccia intorno alla vita. Le due donne si scambiarono un sorriso e Santana le osservò. Improvvisamente strinse gli occhi mentre la sua mente correva all'impazzata. _Aspetta un attimo. Che siano...?_

Bunny uscì dal veicolo e andò verso la portiera posteriore per prendere la borsa di Bianca da sotto la montagna di bagagli. "Ecco qui, dolcezza!"

La bambina le corse incontro. Entrambe le donne la richiamarono all'unisono "Di' grazie!"

"Grazie," ripeté Bianca. Poi guardò dentro la portiera posteriore per incrociare lo sguardo di Santana. Apparentemente ancora un po' intimorita, le mormorò, "Ciao." Sentendosi in colpa, Santana le mugugnò, "Ci si vede Beyoncé." Poi aggiunse a bassa voce, "Scusa per il sasso."

Bianca le sorrise. Sembrava tutto dimenticato, e pensò che forse la chiave di tutto era stata proprio il Beyoncé. Magari fosse così facile anche con gli adulti.

La bambina si infilò la borsa in spalla e corse verso casa. "Rallenta!" la richiamò una delle donne. Entrambe sorrisero e salutarono i Pierce, poi si incamminarono sul vialetto proteggendosi dalla pioggia sotto l'ombrello. Una delle due, quella dai capelli scuri, fece scivolare la mano dietro di sé e la appoggiò delicatamente sul sedere dell'altra. Santana guardò meglio, chiedendosi se fosse soltanto frutto della sua immaginazione. Ma in fondo lo sapeva che non era così.

Poi si voltò verso Brittany per vedere se l'avesse notato anche lei, e fu felice di vedere che era così, e che anche lei sembrava pensierosa. A cosa avevano appena assistito?

Santana si sporse in avanti per attirare l'attenzione di Ariel, cosa non semplice dato che stava giocando ad un videogame tascabile. "Ehi," la chiamò cercando di fare la disinvolta. "Dov'è il papà della tua amica?"

Senza distogliere lo sguardo dal videogioco, Ariel rispose in modo da far sembrare la cosa un'ovvietà, "Bianca non ha un papà. Ha due mamme."

Santana si appoggiò al suo schienale e guardò Brittany di nuovo. Sembrava che nessuna delle due sapesse cosa dire.

"Sono due donne adorabili," intervenne Bunny dal sedile anteriore dopo aver colto l'argomento della conversazione. "Sono certa che non impazzissero di gioia all'idea di trasferirsi qui da Chicago, ma a quanto pare non hanno avuto scelta. Motivi di lavoro."

"Comunque sembra che se la stiano cavando bene," aggiunse Gerald. "Credo che le cose stiano iniziando a cambiare da queste parti." Incrociò lo sguardo di Santana dallo specchietto retrovisore e le sorrise. Lei si affrettò a guardare altrove.

"Era ora," sospirò Bunny.

Santana rimase in silenzio a ponderare le implicazioni delle loro parole. Ora capì perché Bianca fosse genuinamente entusiasta quando le aveva viste baciarsi nel lago. Ora tutto cominciava ad avere senso. E si rese conto, per l'ennesima volta, che razza di persona orribile fosse.

Si rese conto inoltre, in modo caotico e confuso, che tutto quello che aveva creduto le avesse dimostrato questo week-end non fosse poi così definitivo. Quest'ultima parte poi complicava ulteriormente le cose. Come facevano quelle donne a vivere lì, in una cittadina che non era nemmeno un quarto di Lima? Come riuscivano a sopportarlo? E se ci riuscivano... cosa significava per lei e Brittany? Significava _qualcosa_? Forse. Forse no. Di sicuro al momento non era in grado di capirne il senso. Eppure non poteva negare di provare un timido e quasi impercettibile barlume di speranza.

* * *

Imboccata di nuovo l'autostrada, non passò molto tempo prima che iniziassero a vedere le indicazioni per l'uscita di Lima. Santana riusciva quasi a sentire la carezza delle sue lenzuola di seta. Si chiese se il suo TV recorder avesse registrato Al passo coi Karadashian. Le mancavano da morire quelle stronzette armene.

Tuttavia, prima di raggiungere l'uscita, il furgone ebbe un guasto. Emise lo stesso suono che aveva emesso alla partenza davanti a casa di Santana, come se perdesse potenza. Per paio di chilometri borbottò in modo spasmodico e poi rallentò. "Accipicchia," commentò Gerald, espressione che a quanto pare rappresentava il picco della sua volgarità.

"Stiamo per morire?" piagnucolò Ariel.

"Tesoro, calmati," la rassicurò la madre. "È solo un guasto al motore."

"Bene." sospirò sollevata ritornando al suo videogioco. "Perchè voglio davvero finire questo livello."

Gerald condusse il veicolo lungo una rampa d'intersezione e verso un'area di sosta per camion. Santana aveva solo voglia di gridare. Sarebbe mai _finito _questo week-end? Persino Brittany sembrava incazzata.

Giunti al parcheggio, i coniugi Pierce scesero dal furgone e cominciarono ad esaminare la ferraglia sotto al cofano. Dopo alcuni minuti Bunny infilò la testa nell'abitacolo dalla portiera con aria esasperata. "Ragazze, perché non andate dentro a mangiare qualcosa? Potrebbe volerci un po'. Papà vuole provare a ripararlo."

"Mamma," replicò Brittany cercando di tenere la voce bassa. "Non sa nemmeno da che parte cominciare."

La donna sospirò. "Tesoro, lo so, e lo sai anche tu, ma prova a dirlo a lui. Gli dò venti minuti poi chiamo un meccanico."

Brittany guardò Santana per capire se volesse andare.

"Come ti pare," rispose sporgendosi in avanti per aprire la portiera. Non sarà peggio che aspettare qui. Brittany la seguì. Ariel decise di restare a giocare al suo videogame, chiedendo alla sorella di portarle un milk-shake. Brittany fece finta di non sentire.

L'interno della tavola calda era arredato vecchio stile, con sgabelli lungo il bancone e torte in bella mostra. Santana scosse la testa tanto le sembrava stereotipato. I clienti erano quasi tutte persone anziane o camionisti. Questi ultimi ovviamente squadrarono sia lei che Brittany mentre camminavano nel ristorante, ma non poteva di certo biasimarli. Anche se oggi il loro aspetto non era dei migliori, erano probabilmente quanto di più sexy avesse mai visto quella topaia.

Si sedettero ad un tavolo vicino alla vetrata una di fronte all'altra. Santana fece finta di dare un'occhiata al menù, mentre Brittany guardava all'esterno nel parcheggio si trovavano i suoi genitori. Gerald aveva il capo sotto al cofano e Bunny se ne stava al suo fianco a coprire entrambi con l'ombrello, guardando l'orologio ogni due minuti.

Finalmente Brittany distolse lo sguardo da loro e diresse la sua attenzione verso di lei. C'era un silenzio ingombrante fra di loro, e Santana non sapeva come spezzarlo. Non si trattava di un disagio simile a quello che avevano provato quella mattina prima del litigio. Ora non c'era tensione. Il silenzio era semplicemente carico di tristezza e stanchezza. Cos'era rimasto da dire?

Prima di riuscire a inventarsi qualcosa, si avvicinò una cameriera. Era una donna di mezza età dall'aspetto esausto, con una montagna di capelli rossi ricci, che esordì con quella che sembrò una parola sola, "Cosaviporto?"

"Io vorrei solo del caffè."

Poi la cameriera si voltò verso Brittany, che si stava mordicchiando il labbro mentre leggeva il menù, indecisa.

"Hanno i menù per i bambini," la incoraggiò Santana. "Ti danno anche un giocattolo."

Brittany chiuse il listino. "Solo un caffè anche per me."

La cameriera scarabocchiò qualcosa sul suo blocchetto, raccolse i menù e si allontanò senza degnarle di una parola.

Santana guardò Brittany perplessa. "Ma se il caffè non ti piace nemmeno."

Incontrò per un attimo il suo sguardo, poi lo abbassò sul tavolo e rispose, "Già, ma... non abbiamo più otto anni."

Sentendo riecheggiare le stesse parole che aveva pronunciato lei quella mattina, Santana si sentì uno schifo. Un conto era se quelle cose le diceva lei, ma sentirle dire da Brittany... suonavano tremendamente sbagliate. Avrebbe voluto rimangiarsi tutto.

Santana attese qualche secondo, indecisa sul da farsi. Brittany aveva un'aria così triste. "Mi dispiace davvero tanto per aver rovinato la tua vacanza in campeggio," si scusò. "So che ogni anno non vedi l'ora."

"Di che stai parlando?" rispose Brittany con aria palesemente confusa. "Ad eccezione di stamattina, questa è stata di gran lunga la miglior Extravaganza in Campeggio al Lago Hope di tutti i tempi. Mi sono divertita tantissimo."

"Come fai a dire una cosa del genere?" Voleva proseguire aggiungendo _È stata un incubo_, ma si fermò prima che fosse troppo tardi.

"Perchè c'eri _tu _con me." affermò Brittany come se fosse ovvio. "Questo rende tutto più bello. Vorrei solo che ti fossi divertita quanto me. Vorrei... che non avessi dovuto sentire quelle cose orribili."

Santana grattò con l'unghia una macchia di caffè sul tavolo, metabolizzando le sue parole. "Io sto bene. Voglio dire, in _parte _mi sono divertita anch'io." Poi fece una pausa e aggiunse sottovoce, "Specialmente stanotte." Incrociò lo sguardo di Brittany con un sorriso complice sul viso, felice di vedere che anche lei ricambiava il sorriso. E ancora una volta, le cose fra loro sembrarono tornate alla normalità. Forse non era tutto perfetto, ma sicuramente era meglio di prima.

Quindi si concesse un piccolo sospiro di sollievo. "Ci pensi che la scuola inizia fra tre giorni?"

"Lo so. Non vedo l'ora... mi mancano tutti quanti."

Sorprendentemente, Santana si trovò d'accordo. "Anche a me." Poi sembrò un po' allarmata dalla stessa ammissione. "Ma non ti azzardare a dirlo a loro."

"Non lo farò," promise Brittany.

La cameriera, la cui targhetta recitava il nome _Mindy _a caratteri sbiaditi, ritornò con i loro caffè e li posò sul tavolo con gesto automatico.

"_Finalmente_," si lamentò Santana. "C'è un servizio più rapido all'ospizio di mia nonna."

La donna rispose con uno sguardo impassibile e ironico, come se l'avesse sentito mille volte. "Altro?"

"Te lo faremo sapere, Pel di carota. Ora puoi tornare a raccogliere soldi per gli assegni familiari." Poi la guardò con un sorriso di superiorità mentre si allontanava.

"Santana," la riprese Brittany quando la cameriera se ne fu andata. Il suo tono era gentile ma serio allo stesso tempo. Ovviamente stava per dire qualcosa che aveva in mente già da un po'. "Non è che non mi piacciano i tuoi insulti, perché li adoro. Tengo persino un diario in cui mi segno quelli migliori. Però... forse quest'anno, potresti provare a non usarli così spesso?"

Santana le chiese confusa, "_Perché_?"

"È che... credo che questa cosa dell'essere gay potrebbe essere più facile per te se non facessi incazzare la gente ogni volta che apri bocca. Specialmente quando non fanno niente per meritarselo." Brittany parve esitare per un attimo, poi si sforzò di andare avanti tuffando una, due, tre, e poi quattro zollette di zucchero nel suo caffè. "Quindi credi di poter... essere magari un po' più gentile con le persone? Con le persone che non sono me?"

"Non lo so." Santana rimuginò sulla cosa per alcuni secondi. "Non ci ho mai provato."

"Credo che dovresti."

Santana sembrò cedere e annuì vagamente col capo, perché era impossibile negare qualcosa a Brittany quando lo chiedeva così onestamente. Tuttavia continuò a lamentarsi, "Vorrei solo che non facessero tutti così schifo."

Brittany le diede un buffetto sulla mano con compassione. "Lo so." Versò un quintale di latte nel suo caffè e poi lo sollevò con cautela alle labbra, facendo una smorfia dopo averlo assaggiato. Sembrò sforzarsi di deglutire. "Non so come faccia questa roba a piacere tanto ai grandi. Non c'è nemmeno la panna montata sopra."

Sull'altro lato del ristorante, un grasso camionista inserì alcune monete in un vecchio jukebox, facendo partire una canzone squallida dal suono metallico, qualcosa che parlava di birra e trattori. "Oh, ottima scelta, Culone," brontolò Santana. Dopo aver visto l'espressione di Brittany si affrettò a giustificarsi, "Non può sentirmi, questa non vale." Poi espirò stancamente, appoggiandosi allo schienale del divanetto e sorseggiando il suo caffè. "Se riuscirò a non sentire mai più della musica country, morirò felice."

Poi, come in risposta alla sua affermazione, Il Mio Cerchietto iniziò a suonare. Santana alzò gli occhi esasperata come a dire _Ovvio_. _L'universo sta continuando a punirmi._ Cercando di non perdere la pazienza, osservò Brittany mentre tirava fuori lentamente il telefono dalla tasca della felpa restando a fissare lo schermo.

Infine, quando non riuscì più a sopportare oltre, sbottò. "Brit, hai intenzione di rispondere o no?"

"Fra un secondo. Questa è la mia parte preferita."

Santana le strappò il telefono dalle mani, premette il pulsante di risposta, e glielo restituì. Brittany le lanciò uno sguardo di rimprovero ma sollevò il telefono all'orecchio.

"Pronto?" Poi rimase in ascolto per un attimo prima che sul suo volto si dipingesse un'espressione guardinga e misteriosa. "Oh. Salve."

Grandioso. Santana sapeva che c'erano solo due persone al mondo che le facevano fare quella faccia: una di loro era Sue Sylvester, l'altra era Rosa Lopez. E dubitava seriamente che la Coach Sylvester avesse un motivo per chiamarla, specialmente adesso. Quindi rimaneva soltanto un'opzione.

Scosse il capo verso Brittany. _Non ci sono_.

Fortunatamente Brittany conosceva già l'antifona, non aveva bisogno di suggerimenti. "Non è qui. Cioè, c'è ma... non può parlarle. È impegnata." Poi fece una pausa per ascoltare, e aggiunse. "Sta dando da mangiare ad una capra."

Santana la guardò come a dirle _Ma che cazzo?_ e Brittany sollevò le spalle come per risponderle _Non mi è venuto in mente altro_.

"Okay," proseguì mordicchiandosi il labbro nervosamente. "Okay. Lo farò." Quindi guardò Santana e poi il tavolo, restando ancora in ascolto. Allontanò leggermente la cornetta dall'orecchio facendo una smorfia, e Santana riuscì a sentire la madre strillare dall'altro lato del tavolo. "Non capisco cosa sta dicendo," intervenne Brittany, poi aggiunse bruscamente, "Ora metto giù, arrivederci."

Con aria sollevata chiuse la chiamata e si infilò di nuovo il cellulare in tasca.

Santana restò in attesa, un po' in ansia. C'era la possibilità che fosse preoccupata per lei? Che avesse chiamato per sapere dove fosse, e se stava bene? "Cosa voleva?" chiese quando capì che Brittany non aveva intenzione di vuotare il sacco.

"Per prima cosa ha detto che non rispondevi al telefono."

"Il mio telefono è andato. A quanto pare non gli ha fatto bene il bagno nel Wild Turkey."

"Poi ha detto che... tuo padre ha appena ricevuto l'estratto conto della carta di credito. E che hai speso settemila dollari a Porto Rico. Poi ha iniziato a strillare in spagnolo."

"Ah." Quindi tutto qui. Santana avvolse le mani intorno alla tazza di caffè, fissando il liquido bollente al suo interno ed evitando gli occhi di Brittany per un istante. "Chissenefrega. Non preoccuparti. Quando sarò arrivata a casa avrà già buttato giù cinque daiquiri, non si ricorderà nemmeno di aver chiamato."

"Santana," ribatté Brittany con tono turbato. "_Settemila _dollari?"

Alzò le spalle nel tentativo di non dargli importanza. "Non è poi così tanto. E se lo è meritato, credimi."

Brittany metabolizzò le sue parole senza distogliere lo sguardo. Poi, quasi non volesse conoscere la risposta, alla fine chiese, "Che cos'ha fatto?"

Santana la guardò negli occhi per un attimo, poi scosse il capo accennando un sorriso sforzato. "Un'altra volta." rispose sapendo che per nulla al mondo le avrebbe raccontato quella storia adesso. Una cosa alla volta.

Anche se non le fece pressioni, Brittany era visibilmente turbata dalla sua confessione. Allungò la mano sul tavolo e afferrò quella di Santana. La osservò con aria contemplativa, voltandola verso l'alto e facendo scivolare le dita sulle sue linee del palmo. Non chiese nemmeno perché c'era un graffietto al centro, ma si limitò a tracciarne i contorni con delicatezza. "Vorrei che vivessi con me. Odio la tua famiglia," ammise pacatamente.

Santana sentì un nodo alla gola. _Non qui. Non farlo. _Poi si ricordò improvvisamente dell'estate precedente, esattamente un anno prima, quando si era svegliata in un letto d'ospedale col petto che le andava a fuoco. Suo padre non si trovava da nessuna parte, e sua madre era in corridoio a inveire con contro un'infermiera sostenendo che se una fosse uscita più grande dell'altra ci sarebbero state conseguenze legali. L'unica persona che era rimasta al suo fianco era stata Brittany. Quindi anche se Santana le aveva mentito il giorno prima dicendole che aveva cambiato idea e che non voleva più farsi l'intervento, non fu per niente stupita nel trovarla lì. Nemmeno un po'.

Durante i giorni successivi, nonostante avesse contratto un'infezione, nonostante una montagna di antidolorifici, nonostante i suoi genitori fossero entrati nella sua stanza diverse volte solo per litigare in spagnolo vicino al suo letto, Brittany non aveva mai lasciato il suo capezzale. Persino quando al termine dell'orario di visita il personale dell'ospedale la cacciava, lei aveva sempre trovato il modo per intrufolarsi di nuovo. Non se n'era mai andata, e dalla sua bocca non era mai uscita una parola di biasimo.

"_Sei tu _la mia famiglia," le confessò Santana, guardandola negli occhi con decisione. "Non loro."

Sentendo quelle parole, Brittany sollevò la mano che stava stringendo e se la portò alle labbra per baciarla. Si guardarono intensamente, comunicando tra loro senza l'ausilio delle parole. Improvvisamente però, dopo aver guardato di lato, l'espressione di Brittany si fece più seria. Così riportò la mano di Santana sul tavolo e la lasciò andare.

Santana si voltò per vedere cosa l'avesse turbata e, come immaginava, si trattava di una coppia di anziani seduta al tavolo di fronte a loro. La bocca della donna era serrata in una smorfia di disapprovazione, l'uomo invece scuoteva il capo mentre mangiava le sue uova, chiedendosi dove fosse andato a finire il mondo.

"Mi spiace," mormorò Brittany, e Santana non riuscì a capire se si stesse scusando per la coppia o per se stessa. Tuttavia, la cosa la intristì profondamente. E la fece anche incazzare. Sarebbe stato sempre così? Avrebbero sempre dovuto misurare ogni sguardo, ogni gesto, per non correre il rischio di offendere qualcuno? Come cavolo avrebbero fatto due persone a vivere così? Anche se aveva appena dichiarato che non l'avrebbe fatto, che non sarebbe _riuscita _a farlo, poteva già sentire la sua risolutezza venire a meno. Ogni volta che guardava Brittany, diminuiva un po' di più.

"A proposito di vivere insieme," esordì cercando di distrarre Brit abbastanza da levarle quell'espressione colpevole dalla faccia. "Mi è venuto in mente qualcosa che volevo chiederti. Hai idea di quello che farai dopo il diploma? So che contavamo sulle borse di studio per cheerleader però... puoi scommetterci le tue dolci chiappette che ora come ora sia fuori discussione, grazie alla Coach Lucifero. Saremo fortunate anche solo se riusciremo ad _entrare _in una squadra universitaria. Probabilmente ci ha messo su una lista nera."

"Non so cosa farò," ammise Brittany mescolando il suo caffè. "Mio padre vorrebbe che andassi ad Harvard. O a Yale." Poi, con tono confidenziale aggiunse, "Comunque credo che le sue aspettative siano un po' altine."

Santana sorrise con comprensione. "Magari un tantino."

"Perchè? _Tu _cosa vorresti fare?"

Santana inspirò profondamente. Di colpo si sentì nervosa, e sperò quasi di non aver tirato fuori l'argomento. Perché sembrava così importante? E se la sua risposta fosse stata no? Cos'avrebbe fatto?

"Voglio andare a New York," ammise. "E vorrei che venissi con me."

"New York," ripeté Brittany guardando i suoi genitori fuori dalla vetrata. Era ovvio che non avesse mai considerato questa ipotesi. L'ansia di Santana crebbe a dismisura. "Ma è lontanissimo."

"Non è così lontano," insistette. "Solo un'oretta di aereo, ricordi? Potremo tornare quando vogliamo... e la tua famiglia potrebbe venire a trovarci e stare da noi. Anche la terribile amica di tua sorella. Sai quanto si divertirebbero?" _Ti prego dì di sì_, pensò. _Ti prego. Concedimi questo e non ti chiederò nient'altro_.

Poteva vedere l'esitazione scritta sul viso di Brittany mentre ponderava la cosa, come se stesse pensando a come sarebbe stato veramente. "Potrei portare Lord Tubbington?"

"Certo." Avvertì un barlume di speranza. "Mi iscriverò persino ai Democratici, solo per farlo felice."

"Allora... sì." le sorrise Brittany, poi annuì per conferma. "Mi trasferirò a New York con te."

Santana lasciò uscire il fiato che stava trattenendo da chissà quanto, più grata di quanto non potesse esprimere. Si sentiva come se le avesse proposto di sposarla e avesse accettato. Inoltre Brittany non si rimangiava mai la sua parola, nemmeno una volta. Quindi voleva dire che era tutto vero. Stava per succedere realmente. "Sarà magnifico, te lo prometto. Io e te ribalteremo quella città come un calzino."

Brittany ci pensò su per un secondo. "Kurt e Rachel possono vivere con noi?"

_Nemmeno per sogno _le spuntò sulla punta della lingua. Tuttavia decise che non fosse il caso di sfidare troppo la sorte, non subito dopo aver avuto la risposta che desiderava così ardentemente. Così strinse gli occhi e rispose con voce sforzata, "Vedremo."

Soddisfatta, Brittany bevve un altro sorso di caffè.

"Non ci credo che ci diplomiamo solo fra nove mesi," ammise Santana. Fino a quel momento non ci aveva mai pensato. Non aveva nessuna ragione per aspettarlo con impazienza. "Sembra così presto."

"Sono solo trentasei settimane," le spiegò Brittany.

Santana la fissò meravigliata. "Hai fatto il conto a mente?"

"Credo di sì," rispose lei sorpresa. Guardando in basso verso il suo caffè con le sopracciglia alzate, aggiunse, "Wow. Dovrei berla più spesso questa roba." Rimase in silenzio per qualche istante di riflessione, poi chiese, "Però Santana... cosa mi dici di _questi _nove mesi? Come saranno le cose a scuola quest'anno?"

"Non lo so, Brit." Sospirò. Era come se si stessero rincorrendo in cerchio. Non era praticamente la stessa domanda che _lei _le aveva fatto qualche mese prima? Una delle due avrebbe mai saputo la risposta? "Vorrei poterti rispondere. Ma non ho la sfera di cristallo."

"Io ho una Magica palla 8 a casa," suggerì Brittany. "Credi che funzionerebbe?"

Le sorrise. "Ne dubito."

"Oh. Ad ogni modo credo che sia rotta. Quando le ho chiesto delle Nazionali non ha detto che Finn e Rachel avrebbero limonato sul palco."

Pur sapendo che fosse una domanda stupida, Santana non riuscì a resistere all'impulso, così si morsicò il labbro goffamente e poi le chiese, "Le hai mai chiesto di noi?"

Però Brittany non sembrò pensare che fosse una cosa stupida. "Ma certo. Quella è stata la mia prima domanda."

"E?"

"E ha detto... la previsione è favorevole."

Si sorrisero dolcemente, poi Santana dovette guardare fuori dalla vetrata perché si sentiva sciogliere dall'emozione. _Oh Gesù Cristo, Lopez, datti una regolata,_ si rimproverò._ Non ti starai commuovendo per una Magica palla 8, vero?_ _Ti sei proprio presa una cotta da paura._

Poi, guardando verso il furgone, esclamò, "Porca vacca, credo che tuo padre l'abbia aggiustato davvero." Gerald si stava stringendo le mani e le stava alzando in gesto di vittoria. Bunny si mise a ridere poi afferrò il suo viso per dargli un bacio.

"Non ci credo," rispose Brittany divertita. "E' la prima volta che riesce ad aggiustare qualcosa. Se ne vanterà per sempre."

Osservò con affetto i Pierce per qualche istante, poi si costrinse a guardare altrove quando passarono ad una sessione di effusioni pesanti. Come direbbe Brittany: _Che schifo_.

"Beh, credo che questo significhi che ce ne dobbiamo andare." Santana spinse in avanti la sua tazza e si alzò guardando in basso verso Brittany. Quindi lanciò un'occhiata alla coppia di anziani, i quali stavano finendo di mangiare giudicandole silenziosamente, poi al resto della tavola calda dove diverse persone di ceto medio e dall'aspetto stanco stavano mangiando torta e bevendo caffè. Poi posò gli occhi di nuovo su Brittany, che era l'anima più bella, più creativa, e senza ombra di dubbio anche più gentile e generosa di tutta la stanza. Era perfetta. Era tutto quanto. E Santana era così stanca di dover fingere di non amarla. Davvero, davvero stanca. _Sai cosa? Che si fottano_.

Senza pensarci più di una frazione di secondo, allungò la mano. Respirò profondamente, cercando di dominare le sue paure. Non sarebbe mai diventato più facile, non importa quanto avesse aspettato. Avrebbero dovuto pur iniziare da qualche parte. Perché non qui?

Brittany prese la sua mano e si alzò. La tenne stretta contro il suo petto per un attimo, poi la abbassò sul fianco. Camminarono verso l'entrata del ristorante a testa alta, cercando di ignorare gli sguardi altrui. Perché ce n'erano parecchi.

Giunte alla cassa, la cameriera si avvicinò per fare loro il conto. Diede un'occhiata alle loro mani intrecciate ma sembrò restare indifferente, annoiata quasi. Santana avvertì un'ondata di gratitudine per il suo atteggiamento, e sentì l'improvviso bisogno di rimediare alla sua stronzaggine. "Salve, Mindy," le disse. "Mi dispiace per prima." Poi, porgendole la carta di credito, si voltò verso Brittany per vedere se avesse apprezzato il suo sforzo.

"Inoltre, dato che ci siamo, vorrei pagare anche il conto dei nonnetti seduti laggiù." Continuò indicando la vecchia coppia. "Metta pure sul mio conto qualsiasi cosa abbiano ordinato." Sorridendo con dolcezza esagerata, aggiunse poi, "E potrebbe anche dirgli che hanno offerto le due lesbiche sedute di fronte a loro?"

Mindy alzò gli occhi dal registratore di cassa, osservandole attentamente. Poi annuì con aria ironica, come se per lei andasse bene qualsiasi cosa rendesse la sua giornata meno noiosa. Se non altro, avrebbe avuto qualcosa di interessante da raccontare alle altre cameriere durante la pausa. "Lo farò, signorine."

"Che c'è?" chiese Santana notando l'espressione di Brittany. "Mi hai detto di essere più gentile. È quello che sto facendo."

"Solo che quei due vecchietti sclereranno di brutto." Brittany sembrava sforzarsi tremendamente di trattenere una risata, non che ci stesse riuscendo molto.

"Già, beh..." Santana fece spallucce, riprendendo la sua carta di credito e riponendola nel portafoglio con gesto plateale. "Non è un problema mio."

Sorridendole, guidò Brittany verso la porta. La gente le stava ancora fissando, ma ora non li notava nemmeno. Diede una forte stretta alla sua mano, convogliando in quel semplice gesto un mare parole, come ad esempio _Mi dispiace per tutto quello che ti ho fatto passare_, _Ti prego non arrenderti con me_, Ma più di ogni altra cosa, significava _Ti amo_. Brittany rispose alla stretta, intrecciando le dita.

Camminarono sotto la pioggia dirigendosi verso il parcheggio, sempre mano nella mano. Per il resto del viaggio verso Lima, nessuna delle due lasciò la presa.

* * *

Nota dell'autrice: 

L'unica cosa che vorrei sottolineare in merito a questo capitolo è che il cartello della chiesa che Santana vede ad un certo punto è _reale_, ed ha anche ricevuto parecchia attenzione dalla stampa in Ohio. Sfortunatamente non mi sono inventata quella merda... magari fosse stato così.

Più di ogni altra cosa, volevo ringraziare, ancora una volta, tutti quelli che hanno lasciato o lasceranno una review durante il corso di questa storia. Quando ho iniziato non avevo idea che avrebbe avuto così tanti lettori (ed ora sto quasi desiderando di averla immaginata più lunga, ma una storia su una gita in campeggio è limitata per definizione). Sono davvero triste che questo sia l'ultimo capitolo, e so che mi mancherà scrivere. Qualcuno mi ha chiesto se ho intenzione di iniziare con qualcos'altro, ora come ora non ho un'idea precisa ma dubito di riuscire a trattenermi a lungo! Non so cosa sarà, ma Brittana mi è entrata nell'anima. Sono assuefatta!

Sul mio profilo (Cora709) c'è il link al mio Tumblr, con il quale darò aggiornamenti su quello che scrivo. Inoltre potete trovarmi nel topic su Brittana all'interno del Glee-forum ufficiale. E' un gruppo eccezionale, e ci fa piacere accogliere nuova gente!

Ancora una volta, grazie dal più profondo del cuore. Significa molto per me.

Nota del team:

Ci associamo anche noi ai ringraziamenti di Cora per tutti quelli che hanno letto questa meravigliosa storia. Vi preghiamo ancora una volta, se vi va, di lasciare una review, un saluto, un commento sul nostro lavoro o sulla storia o quello che volete. Per noi sono importantissimi e ci aiutano ad andare avanti col nostro progetto. Anche nel nostro profilo trovate il nostro Tumblr per poterci contattare ed essere sempre aggiornati su quello che facciamo.

Per quanto riguarda invece la nostra Cora e la sua nota appena tradotta, forse saprete che ha mantenuto la parola e non è riuscita a tenersi alla larga da Brittana per molto tempo. Infatti ha iniziato una nuova storia, che è sempre ambientata nello stesso universo creato da Lake Hope e ne rappresenta una sorta di seguito. Si tratta della magnifica **Set The World On Fire**, in cui Cora immagina la vita newyorkese di Rachel, Kurt e ovviamente Brittany e Santana.

Abbiamo già iniziato a tradurla perchè è magnifica almeno tanto quanto Lake Hope, il link lo trovate sul nostro profilo. Quindi bando alle ciance, se non l'avete ancora fatto correte a leggere Set The World On Fire.

- _BFD_


End file.
